Enchantress
by Cissnei69
Summary: "Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry.
1. Chapter 1

**Enchantress**

 **Summary:** _"Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Potter!Lily, Messed Up Timeline_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _One Thousand and One Nights_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 1. The Golden Trio**

" _Did it start yet?"_

" _Shhh."_

Emerald green eyes blinked from behind her red shades. She could feel the weight of their eyes upon her form, but Harry Potter stayed immobile; face blank and arms crossed.

The ominous silence surrounding her was only broken by the whispers from all sides of the dark courtroom and as she leaned back in the chair, not even caring about the chains warping around her legs and arms, Harry wondered if they were trying to intimidate her.

Too bad.

She had seen and gone through worse than this farce.

Trying to seem bored, she looked up at the people seated around her. As far as she could see, there were about fifty of them, all wearing horrible plum-colored robes with an elaborately silver 'W' on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down at her with disdain or interest; as if she was some kind of exotic animal in a zoo.

Holding back the urge of snarling, she scanned their faces, recognizing only half of them; some were parents of her year mates while others were the part of Tom Riddle's little gang.

For a moment, she wondered if one them had something to do with her presence in this courtroom.

The dark haired witch didn't doubt it.

" _What are they waiting fo – Muhughmugh!"_

" _I already said for you to be quiet!"_

Harry lowered her head a little so no one would notice the way her lips turned up with amusement.

Someone cleared their throat, breaking the silence and Harry looked up once more.

In front of her sat Cornelius Fudge, the Minister for Magic. The fat little man wasn't what truly made her stop and narrow her eyes with interest. She already knew him well enough to dismiss him as a unimportant.

He was nothing more than a puppet; there was no back bone in that round body.

The woman sitting on his left was also dismissed. Harry had paid enough attention to know what her year mates looked like to be able to recognize the square-jawed witch with very short grey hair as Susan Bones' Aunt.

However, the witch sitting on his right was another story all together. The way she was sitting so far back that her face was hidden by the shadows of the room made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand up.

There was something really wrong about this woman.

"Very well," Fudge said. "Let us begin. Are you ready?' He called down.

"Yes, sir," An overly eager voice replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow as she turned her head to see a familiar figure sitting not too far from Fudge.

" _Oh, look."_ It was said dryly, _"It's the traitor."_

The young witch didn't say anything, merely rested her chin into the palm of her hand and crossed her legs as she noticed the look Percy Weasley's eyes before he turned his attention to the parchment in front of him, a quill poised in his hand.

" _Wow, aren't you going to say anything?"_

" _Well – Uh"_ There was a forced cough, _"In a way, I can't disagree. He did turn to the Dark Side of the force…"_

Harry snorted.

" _I think… I think I'm missing the joke here…"_

"Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August," At Fudge's ringing voice, the green eyed girl noted that Percy started to write, "Into offences committed under the _Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery_ and _the International Statute of Secrecy_ by Scheherazade Potter, resident at Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey."

" _Wow, not even the Ministry knows your middle name!"_

" _Does anyone?"_

Harry hummed, not bothering to answer. She never did when people started questioning her about her middle name.

Fudge continued, "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister."

Harry frowned. She had heard that name before… She just couldn't remember where exactly.

"Court Scribe, Percival Ignatius Weasley –"

"– Witness for the Defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," A quiet voice said from behind her.

Harry ignored the excited gasps only she could hear and turned head to see Headmaster Dumbledore striding serenely across the room with long midnight-blue robes.

His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he looked up at Fudge through the half-moon glasses that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.

The other man paled and Harry laughed internally at the panic that she could see reflected in the little man's eyes.

The other occupants of the room started muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore and the young witch immediately noticed how the members of Riddle's gang looked half annoyed and half frightened. The best part though, were the two elderly witches in the back row, who waved in welcome and received a similar gesture in return.

"Ah," Fudge looked disconcerted, "Dumbledore. Yes. You – Er – got our – Er – message that the time and – Er – place of the trial had been changed, then?"

"I must have missed it," Dumbledore said cheerfully.

She huffed with amusement.

The witch doubted that they had sent anything to him just like how they had – Ahem – _misplaced_ the missive warning her of the changes in her trial.

It was lucky that she hadn't gotten into the courtroom after the trial had long since ended and they had decided her fate without her there to at least try to defend herself.

"However," Dumbledore continued "due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done."

She heard a giggle and a loudly laugh.

"Yes – well –" Fudge shifted a little nervously, "suppose we'll need another chair – I – Weasley, could you –?"

The Headmaster interrupted him, waving a hand dismissively.

"Not to worry, not to worry," The old man said pleasantly, taking out his wand and giving it a little flick.

Harry smirked a little with mirth as a squashy chintz armchair appeared out of nowhere next to her. Dumbledore sat down and put the tips of his long fingers together, giving her a little wink before staring at Fudge with an expression of polite interest.

 _Show off_ , she thought with a snicker.

Fudge made a face, as if he had just eaten a lemon before he spoke, shuffling his notes, "Yes – Well, then. So. The charges… Yes." He nodded to himself and extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him.

Fudge took a deep breath and started to read,

"The charges against the accused are as follows: That she did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of her actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offence under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the _International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy_ '." He made a short pause to breathe, "Are you Scheherazade Potter, of Number Four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?' Fudge asked, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

Harry stared back and replied with a simple, "Yes."

"You received an official warning from the Ministry for using illegal magic three years ago, did you not?"

"Yes," Before he could ask anything else, she continued, "But it was later annulled. Last time I checked, this stance in particular was taken from my record."

Fudge wasn't the only staring and she had to hide her impish grin as cheers and claps reached her ears.

"That couldn't be possible!" Fudge exclaimed, his voice echoing through the courtroom.

Madam Bones cleared her throat, "Actually, she is right." The woman didn't even blink as the Minister turned to look at her with wide eyes, "Miss Potter sent her memories of the event after the school year started and a investigation proved that she wasn't at fault."

The man sputtered, "Memories can faked!"

" _How dare him!"_

" _Hermione, relax."_

Harry could imagine her bushy haired friend puffing up angrily much like a cat, _"How can I be calm Ronald when –""_

" _Wait for it. You'll understand."_ Ron sighed.

The green eyed witch used her free hand to touch one of the communication earrings that her and Hermione had created, wishing she could participate of her friends' conversation.

"Are you implying that _I_ could have possibly been tricked by a, at the time, _twelve years old_ or that said child could have the knowledge and ability to _fake_ her memories?" Madam Bones demanded, her voice mocking the man beside her.

" _See?"_ Ron sounded smug. _"Madam Bones isn't someone that would take this type of insult kindly."_

Hermione huffed, not even bothering to come up with a answer.

Fudge was saved from embarrassing himself even further when the witch on his right leaned forward, making it possible for Harry to see her.

 _I think I just found Trevor long lost sister_ , the raven haired girl thought, eying the woman with caution.

She looked just like a large, pale toad with flabby face a very wide, slack mouth and large eyes. The woman had short curly hair and was wearing so much pink that Harry couldn't even look at for too long without making her eyes hurt.

"The Chair recognizes Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister," Fudge announced cheerfully.

Her back straightened at the title. Harry's lips pulled down and she found herself itching to summon her wand.

So _that_ was why she had felt like there was something wrong with this woman.

Dolores Umbridge was one of the reasons Muggleborns and humanoid magical creatures like werewolves and Veela had so little rights in their country. She was someone who would have been more than happy to see all of them dead.

Dumbledore reached out to pat her shoulder, making Harry turn to look at him.

The old man shook his head and she nodded in return, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to relax.

"There is still other accusations pendent," Umbridge said with a annoyingly girlish and high-pitched voice.

A croak would have suited her more.

"Yes! Yes!" Fudge nodded, looking down at his papers once more before focusing his attention on Harry, "Did you conjure a Patronus on the night of the second of August?"

"Yes –"

This time around, Fudge was faster than her.

"Knowing that you are not permitted to use magic outside school while you are under the age of seventeen?"

"Yes," Harry tried to not stuck her tongue at him as she spoke before he tried to interrupt once more, "I did so in self-defense, which _is_ allowed."

Madam Bones looked at her with interest while Fudge's eyebrow twitched.

"You cast a Patronus knowing that you were in an area full of Muggles?"

"There were no Muggles in the area, I checked."

She didn't, but the man wasn't supposed to know that.

Fudge pursued his lips, unhappy at her answers. What did he expect? For her to answer with only _Yes_ or _No_?

Oh, wait – That was exactly what he expected.

Idiot.

The Minister opened his mouth to question her once more but Madam Bones spoke in a booming voice before he could.

" _You_ produced a fully-fledged Patronus?" She asked with a hint of disbelief.

"Yes."

"A _corporeal_ Patronus?"

Harry gave her look, "Yes."

"And you are fifteen years old?"

"Yes." Harry answered, feeling a little impatient.

What did this have to do with her trial?

"You learned it at school?"

Harry looked at Dumbledore, silently asking for help, only for the Headmaster to make a motion for her to answer.

She sighed.

Was it possible to scream _Objection_ and be over with it? Had this been a TV show, someone would have already stopped Madam Bones.

"I learned to cast it in my Third Year," Harry finally replied, "From Professor Lupin."

"Impressive," Madam Bones said, staring down at her, "A true Patronus at her age…" She muttered, "Very impressive indeed."

Fudge frowned, "It's not a question of how impressive the magic was," He said, "In fact, the more impressive the worse it is, I would have thought, given that the girl did it in plain view of a Muggle!"

There were agreements from all over the courtroom and, by the corner of her eyes, Harry could see Percy give a little nod.

"Squib." Harry corrected.

"What?" Fudge blinked, not having expected her to say something like that.

"I cast the spell in front of my _Squib cousin_ while _defending myself_."

And hadn't that been a interesting discovery?

Apparently, since Squibs did have magic but no access to it, that meant that they could see creatures like Dementors as well the entrance of the Leaky Cauldron. Muggles, on other hand, _couldn't_ because they had no magic at all.

Aunt Petunia would have a fit of epic proportions if she ever learned that her precious Duddykins had magic. And better yet! That he had actually inherited it from _her_.

Harry wanted to be there with a camera when this happened.

Dumbledore leaned back in his chair, "That means," He started helpfully, "That Miss Potter's cousin is under both _the_ _family-in-the-known_ and _the_ _magical_ category, thus the Statue of Secrecy wasn't broken. And having used magic to defend herself, she can be excused from her use of underage magic."

" _Take that, Fudge!"_ Ron boomed.

Hermione wasn't as certain of their victory though, _"I don't think he'll give up just like that…"_

Her friend was right of course. Only, it wasn't Fudge who spoke next.

"Ahem, ahem – Do you have proof?" Umbridge asked, looking like she wanted to strangle both of them.

Harry beamed, "I can always offer my memories of the Dementor attack."

Umbridge made a face while murmurs filled the courtroom. Beside her, Dumbledore chuckled.

Too bad Harry was aware that memories couldn't be used in a trial without prior warning. Her words, at least, would plant the first seeds of doubt in the minds of some of the wizards and witches present.

A dense silence filled the courtroom at her words. Madam Bones leaned forward a bit, her thick eyebrows rising until the monocle she was using looked in danger of falling out.

"Dementors?" The grey haired woman asked. "What do you mean, girl?"

Harry ignored the use of _girl_ , which she hated to hear after all those years under her relatives tender care, and said slowly,

"I mean, that the reason why I used the Patronus were the two Dementors that attacked my cousin and I."

"Ah," Fudge said, smirking unpleasantly as he looked around at the room as if inviting everyone there to share the joke. "Ridiculous! _Dementors_ in Little Whinging?"

Rolling her eyes at the pathetic little man, Harry started inspecting her Gryffindor themed nails with disinterest.

Hum… Maybe she should ask Ginny to paint it with something different next time?

"You used a Patronus to ward off two Dementors? Highly convenient… But it's just your word and there is no witnesses so..."

Dumbledore interrupted him with a smile, " _So_ Miss Potter will now gladly submit to a questioning under Veritaserum to prove her claim. Isn't that right, Miss Potter?"

She blinked, "Yeah, sure. Why not?"

" _Do you even know what you just agreed to?"_ Hermione asked, exasperated.

Ron didn't say anything, too busy with trying to regain his breath as he laughed.

Not being able to counter this, Fudge took a deep breath, "Er – Very well then – Auror! Bring the Veritaserum!"

Madam Bones stood up from her seat as a Auror stepped from the shadows, taking a vial with what looked to be water from his robes. The tall man waited until the haired witch stood beside Harry to hand the vial to her.

She looked towards Percy, "Scribe, write."

Harry snorted as the red head nodded, puffing his chest up as he had just been presented with the greatest honor ever.

Madam Bones cleared her throat and announced in a booming voice, "From now on, this will be a _Veritaserum Based Trial_ in which the accused has volunteered to be questioned." She opened the vial, opening Harry's mouth.

The younger witch felt a moment of apprehension as three drops of the potion touched her tongue before forcing herself to stay calm as she lost control of her body, like a puppet whose strings were cut.

Unblinkingly, she stared ahead.

"Testing – What's your name?"

"Scheherazade Potter." Her mouth moved on its own accord, the words flowing in a monotone tone.

Ron made a confused sound, _"She didn't say her full name…"_

" _They asked her name, not her full name."_ Hermione pointed out.

Madam Bones nodded to herself, "And what year did a student summon a snake in class?"

How did she – Ah, of course. Susan had been present at the time so of course the girl told her Aunt about that disastrous dueling class.

Harry wondered if the woman knew how much of bullying the girl and the others students had been at the time.

"Second Year."

"The potion is working," Madam Bones said before explaining why she had used such question and from who she had gotten this information. Then, the woman continued, "Miss Potter, tell us about what happened on the second of August."

And so Harry told them. She spoke about doing her chores that day before walking to the park so she could be alone. She told them about Dudley and his gang and about what happened when the Dememtors appeared.

The moment she finished speaking about casting the Patronus, Madam Bones waved her. The Auror from before nodded and handed another vial to her that could only be the antidote to the Veritaserum.

Harry grimaced as she regained control of her body, rubbing her throat.

Bleh.

The antidote tasted like dirt.

Recovering from the horrible taste on her tongue, Harry turned to see Fudge fidgeting with his papers while talking in rushed tones with Madam Bones, who had returned to her seat, and Umbridge. Finally, after a minute or two, he raised his eyes and said, rather aggressively.

"With the evidence given by the use of Veritaserum," He gritted his teeth, only speaking once more when Madam Bones sent a glare in his direction, "I ask; those in favor of clearing the witness of all charges?"

Harry started counting as hands rose one by one; there were more than half. Only those who were part of Riddle's gang had decided that she was guilty and even them had been forced by peer pressure to raise their hands.

It was impossible for her to be guilty, especially after she had proved to be right with the use of Veritaserum.

" _Harry?"_ Ron whispered, impatient, _"What's going on? What did they do?"_

" _Shhh - They'll announce the result, Ronald, wait for it."_

Harry hid a smirk as both Fudge and Umbridge glanced around, looking as though someone had murdered their familiar.

The Minister took two deep breaths.

"Very well, very well..." Fudge said with badly suppressed rage, "Cleared of all charges."

Harry smirked as Ron and Hermione started cheering.

"Excellent," Dumbledore smiled, standing up and pulling out his wand, causing the chintz armchair to vanish.

The green witch jumped from her chair as the chains disappeared and grinned while as Dumbledore offered a fist.

The two fist bumped before the old man turned to look at Fudge.

"Now, if there's nothing else, Miss Potter and I will be going."

He started walking without waiting for a answer. Harry made sure to send a mocking smirk and a salute to Fudge and Umbridge before following the Headmaster out of the courtroom.

 **00**

Harry and Ron shared a high five as the raven haired witch stepped into the kitchen, having just gotten there from the Ministry.

"I'm so glad that the earrings worked." Hermione whispered as she hugged her friend, "I think I would have gone mad if I had to wait until you came back to know the result of the trial."

Harry smiled, touching one of the earrings she was using. Hermione and Ron were using similar earrings although the former were a little more discrete and the latter more masculine.

The earrings had been made a little before the Triwizard Tournament. Harry and Hermione had wanted to find a way for the three of them to communicate at long distances. Thus they came up with the idea of the earrings and found a way to use them in the same way Muggles used wireless earpieces. Although they had only decided to try it a little before Harry left for her trial.

"Did you truly have any doubt that it wasn't going to work?" Harry raised a eyebrow, "I mean, _we_ created it."

Hermione grinned.

"You and I make a frightening duo don't we?

The green eyed witch winked, "And don't you forget it."

Ron started grumbling, making Harry turn in his direction. She cooed, pinching his cheek.

"Don't worry Ronniekins," She said, "You can be our sidekick."

The boy glared half-hearted as he pushed her hand away, "No way." He huffed, "I'm no one sidekick… I'm… I'm…" The red head frowned in thought.

"The supporting character?" Hermione suggested.

"Yea – Hey!"

The two girls giggled making him pout.

Shaking her head, Harry turned to see that almost everyone in the kitchen were celebrating her success.

Dumbledore was in the corner of the room talking to Remus and Sirius in rushed tones, which Harry found to be rather suspicious. Mr. Weasley was trying to comfort his wife as she wiped her face on her apron, and Fred, George, and Ginny were doing some kind of war dance while chanting:

"She got off, she got off, she got off –"

"That's enough of that! Settle down!" Mr. Weasley shouted, although it was impossible take him serious when it was clear that he was amused by his children actions.

Sirius approached her when Dumbledore walked out of the kitchen, having finished with their talk.

"Congratulations, kiddo." The man grinned, "You weren't sent to prison."

Harry mirrored his grin, gladly returning his hug as he threw his arms around her.

"Good thing you would have bailed me out of there if I had been convicted."

Her godfather raised a eyebrow, "But of course! Who do you think I am?" He puffed his chest much like a peacock, "It would have been the second greatest escape in our history."

"Oh?" Remus rumbled, patting her head fondly as he stepped beside them, "Not _the_ greatest?"

"Pff – _Mine_ was the greatest."

Ron snorted, "He is so modest." He muttered, making the girls laughed as Sirius faked being offended.

"She got off, she got off, she got off –"

"Be quiet, you three!" Mr. Weasley tried again before sighing in defeat, "Oh, forget it – I'd better get going, there's a vomiting toilet waiting for me in Bethnal Green. Molly, I'll be late, I'm covering for Tonks, but Kingsley might be dropping in for dinner!"

"Be safe, dear!" His wife replied, kissing his cheek.

"– she got off, she got off, she got off –"

"Frederick! George! Ginervra! That's enough!" Mrs. Weasley, snapped after Mr. Weasley left the kitchen. When the trio did stop, though they were still grinning widely, the woman turned in Harry's direction, "Harry, dear, come and sit down, have some lunch, you must be famished..."

The green eyed witch smiled a little at the older witch. Now that food was mentioned, she found herself to be quite hungry. Who would have thought that being put through a farce of trial because someone was trying to conspire against her could be so exhausting?

Sitting down opposite to her friends while Sirius and Remus sat at the far end of the table, Harry frowned in thought.

Those two were planning something, she thought as Mrs. Weasley making a pile of food in her plate. Shaking her head, Harry decided to wait until the two men or even Dumbledore (Because it was clear to her that he was involved in this whole mystery somehow) came to her.

She would go mad if she kept trying to find out what they were hiding. And while she could find out easily, Harry tried to not use her more – Er – _Unusual_ talents with this type of thing.

"– and can you believe that Percy actually refused to talk to my mum?" Ron grumbled, using a spoon to grab great mounds of mashed potatoes.

Harry blinked before reaching out to grab some for herself. By the rhythm he was going, the boy would ended up eating all of it by himself.

"He always did think of himself better than everyone else." Harry said, receiving a nod from her friend as he turned to Hermione.

"See? Harry agrees!"

The brunette frowned. It was visible to anyone that knew her that she was trying to come up with something nice to say or explain Percy's actions. In the end, she took a bit of her sausage and looked down a little.

"Well… The way he treated your mother was horrible." She nodded a little, "He didn't need to burn her letter and send the ashes back to her…"

The three of them made a pause, turning to look at Mrs. Weasley to check if she had heard them. The woman always got a little depressed when her rule-lover son was mentioned.

They sighed with relief when they found the woman was helping herself to the food while inserting herself in Remus' and Sirius' conversation. At the background, it was possible to hear the whispered chant from Fred, George, and Ginny were still singing. It didn't look like they were going to stop any time soon.

The raven haired witch focused her attention on her friends once more.

"And I'm partly to blame," Harry muttered, raising a hand to stop the two from protesting, "Look, if the Minister wasn't so against me this year because I said Riddle was back, then Percy wouldn't have pushed you guys out of his life." At least that was what she thought.

Ron, though, didn't see to agree with her.

"Nah. He would have done that even if we weren't close to you."

She gave him a look, "If you say so."

"I do."

"SHE GOT OFF, SHE GOT OFF, SHE GOT OFF –!"

"SHUP UP!"

The three friends winced as Mrs. Weasley roared, staring as she started screaming at Fred, George and Ginny before looking back at each other and bursting in laugher at the trio misfortune.

 **00**

After lunch, everyone inside the house was forced by Mrs. Weasley to help clean Grimmauld Place. The teenagers complained but the woman ignored them, pointing upstairs and glaring until they started moving.

"You seem to be enjoying this more than Mr. Weasley, it seems." Harry looked up, moving away from the bookshelf she had been dusting.

The green eyed girl pulled the mask she was using down, "Professor Dumbledore!"

The old man smiled, waving his hand as he sat down in the corner of study. He looked around the room with hum.

Harry placed her hands on her waist, proudly. She had won the _Rock Paper Scissors_ match for this room; it was one of most bare rooms in the house, making it easier for her clean and she was very happy with what she had done so far. The place almost looked new instead of haunted.

"Ron has been trying to clean the same cupboard for two hours now." Harry said, amused.

By the way things were going, it would take _days_ for the red haired boy to finish cleaning the music room. At least Hermione was having the time out of her mind with the library.

The Headmaster smiled, "Indeed? That would explain why Molly is refusing to give him food."

She snorted before leaning against the book shelf.

"What can I do for you, sir?" The teen asked, half curious and half cautious. "I doubt you came here to talk about my ninja cleaning skills or Ron lost battle against a cupboard."

Leaning back, he took out a bottle with lemon drop from the sleeve of his robes. Harry declined it politely when asked if she wanted one. Aside from that, she didn't say anything else and waited.

Finally, Dumbledore spoke, "I'm sure that you have noticed how many times I have talked to Sirius lately."

Lately? Well, she couldn't say for certain. It wasn't like Harry had been in Grimmauld Place for long. But she had noticed early that the two plus Remus had been talking a lot.

He continued, "Sirius and I have been talking about this since the end of the Tournament –"

She took a deep breath, trying to banish the images of Cedric's dead body and the echo of Riddle's laugher. Her hands started trembling and she rubbed them against her tights before Dumbledore noticed.

If he did notice, the old man was far too kind to say anything.

"– and we think that it would be safer if you left the country for a while."

She stared, "What?"

Had she heard right?

"We think that it would be safer if you left the country."

Harry sputtered. She _had_ heard right. What –

" _Why?_ "

She couldn't leave. What about her friends? What about Riddle? She was needed here. If she didn't fight, no one else would.

Harry told him so but Dumbledore merely looked his age for once. The teen bit her bottom lip at how _sad_ and _exhausted_ he looked.

"All I ever wanted," He started, "was for you to be _a child_ ; for you to enjoy your childhood while you still can. And I have failed miserably."

Harry opened her mouth to protest but he merely raised one of his hands.

"Leaving you under your relatives' care," If it could even be called that, "Was a mistake. A mistake that I won't be making again. The Ministry is sending one of their own to Hogwarts this year and I fear what Tom must be planning."

The witch nodded a little. She could deal with the Ministry and their plans to destroy her reputation as well turn everyone against her. But aside from a little bit of pain, Harry hadn't been receiving any new visions from Riddle and that scared her. He was far too quiet for her liking.

"Sending you to another country is the only alternative that we could think to keep you safe properly." Dumbledore rubbed his eyes, "You won't be gone for long. Just give this old fool time to deal with a few things."

"Things that will destroy Riddle for good?" Harry eyed him hesitantly as he nodded.

"Yes. Sirius and I – We have a plan."

Harry looked up at the star themed ceiling, thinking about his words. It was a simple plan and she didn't really understand why she had to leave but – But part of her liked it.

The raven haired witch wanted a break from the British Wizarding World and their twisted view of her. She wanted to be a normal teenager for once. At least as normal as she could be.

"And where would I go?"

He took out his glasses, cleaning the lenses, " "What do you know of your father?"

Harry froze.

Despite what everyone liked to think, James and Lily Potter had never gotten married. The two tried dating but had decided to stay as friends in the end.

When his parents as well aunt, uncle and cousin were killed by Death Eaters a few weeks after he graduated from Hogwarts and the Potter Family was at the brink of extinction, James asked if Lily won't mind using a old – and forbidden – ritual to adopt her into his family, making her his sister.

Knowing this could help both of them, Lily accepted. James needed more family members and a heir in case something happened to him and Lily needed a pureblood name to, it would also keep her unborn baby safe from all dangers that came with being a child born out of wedlock.

The idea of the two being married started because of Lily's name change as well the fact that she started living with James in Godric Hollow. Aside from Dumbledore and Sirius, Harry doubted that anyone else knew the truth about her mother and uncle.

Well, there was Alice Longbottom but – But the less said about her poor Godmother the better.

"Not much," Harry shrugged, trying to not show how affect she was at the mention of her father, "He is Japanese."

She tilted her shades down a little, making a gesture to her face as she ignored the things she stared to _see_ without her shield.

"I also look a lot like him." Harry pushed her shades up, blinking to banish the images flashing in front of her.

 _Uh_ , she thought, _how interesting..._

"I have a few contacts in Japan," Dumbledore informed her nonchalantly, pulling her out of her thoughts, "If you're curious about him."

 _Oh, you manipulative old man,_ Harry narrowed her eyes.

Dumbledore knew very well that she wanted to know more about her father; that she wanted to get to know someone blood related to her who didn't hate her as much as the Dursleys did for being who she was.

And the Headmaster was using this desire against her.

Hadn't she already been planning to accept his plan and leave, Harry would have to this hook, line and sinker.

 _He should have been a Slytherin,_ she thought with a mental snort.

He forgot one important detail about her though...

"So you have a way to send me to Japan and find my father?"

"Indeed." He nodded, eyes twinkling madly.

"And being there will also help keep me safe?"

"Absolutely."

Harry smirked "Your age must be catching up with you sir, because I can see a rather big flaw with this whole thing." When he arched a eyebrow, asking for a explanation, she pointed to the door.

He turned around as the door opened slowly, revealing a scowling Hermione and a narrow eyed Ron.

"She isn't going anywhere without us." The duo said, crossing their arms and glaring.

The Headmaster blinked.

"Oh my…"

Harry leaned back against the book shelf and grinned widely.

The Golden Trio started together and they would stay together.

Always.

 **So, for those who have read** _ **Wiccan**_ **, you will notice a few similarities between it and** _ **Enchantress**_ **(Think of one as the AU version of the other to explain those similarities. Although there are few of them). Also, in this story, magic and Quirks coexist in the same word.**

 **However, keep in mind that those with Quirk rarely, very very very rarely, have magic. Hm… Think like that: 80% of the world population have Quirks, 5% are Quirkless, 2% are Squibs, 17.999999% are Wizard and Witches and 0** **.000001% of the population have both Magic and a Quirk (Harry is and Lily was, before she died, part of this group).** **And I'm not counting humanoid magical creatures like Veela here. Those statistics would be different if I was.**

 **Well… Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enchantress**

 **Summary:** _"Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Potter!Lily, Good!Dumbledore, Loyal!Ron &Hermione, Messed Up Timeline_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _One Thousand and One Nights_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 2. Dolores "The Pink Toad" Umbridge**

"I wonder where we'll be going to school," Hermione mused on the their last day of holidays.

Harry, who was sweeping up Hedwig's owl dropping from the top her wardrobe while scolding said snow owl, hummed.

"It definitely won't be Mahoutokoro." The green eyed witch said, thinking about the Japanese school of magic.

Aside from agreeing to send Ron and Hermione with her to Japan, mostly because everyone knew that her friends would find a way to follow her either way, Professor Dumbledore hadn't said much about the subject.

They knew nothing about where they would be going and when. But the trio trusted Dumbledore enough to not ask questions about it and wait for the old man to explain. They had long ago learned their lesson about the consequences of snooping around and making assumptions.

Not that it stopped them sometimes… _But still_...

"I know that," Hermione scoffed, "But there are several types of Muggle schools."

" _I know that_ ," Harry copied her tone mockingly. "I did grow up in the Muggle World, Mione."

The bushy haired girl opened her mouth to speak whenRon entered Harry's bedroom holding a couple of familiar envelopes.

"Our booklists have arrived," He said, throwing one of the envelopes up to Harry, who was standing on a chair. "About time too, I thought they had forgotten, they usually come much earlier than this..."

While he sat close to Hermione and gave one of the other two envelopes to her, Harry swept the last of the droppings into a rubbish bag and threw the bag over Ron's head and into the wastepaper basket in the corner, which swallowed it and belched loudly.

 _Score!,_ She snorted, opening her letter.

It contained two pieces of parchment. One was the usual reminder that term started on the first of September while the other informed her which books she would need for the coming year.

There were only two new books: _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk_ and _Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard_."

Harry pursued her lips as she stared at the list. Slinkhard's book wasn't one she would recommend to anyone. It was far too much focused on theory and the history of certain spells.

 _CRACK!_

Fred and George apparated right beside Harry. They had been appearing and disappearing like that ever since they got their license. By now, Harry was so used to them doing that that she barely reacted.

Mrs. Weasley was one of the only ones in the house who still jumped when they apparated beside or behind her.

That poor woman…

"So, did you see the new Defense's book?" Fred asked casually.

George continued, "It seems like Dumbledore found a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Had those two been waiting outside the door for them to read their booklist just so they could apparate inside the room and talk about their new Defense's teacher?

Harry shook her head fondly as she jumped down from her chair.

"And what's so interesting about us having a new Defense's teacher?"

"It was about time." Fred replied.

Ron knitted hos eyebrows, looking a little confused, "What do you mean?

The twins looked pleased at the questions. They must have been itching to explain.

"Well, we overheard Mum and Dad talking on the Extendable Ears a few weeks back –" Fred started.

George continued, making a gesture with his hand, "– and from what they were saying, Dumbledore was having real trouble finding anyone to do the job this year."

Harry snorted.

"Were you surprised? Look at what happened to the other teachers," She started counting off on her fingers, "One was sacked – albeit unjustly –, one is dead, one had his memory removed, and one was locked in a trunk for nine months."

And that wasn't counting all the other Defense's teachers that had suffered somehow because of the curse upon the position. It had been what? Eighty or ninety years since that curse started?

Harry did wonder who was their new teacher and if they were the reason why Dumbledore had warned her that morning to keep her guard up while in Hogwarts.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened with a bang as Mrs. Weasley backed into the room carrying a pile of freshly laundered robes.

"Ginny said the booklists had come at last," The red haired woman said, glancing around at all the envelopes as she made her way over to the bed and started sorting the robes into two piles. "If you give them to me I'll take them over to Diagon Alley this afternoon and get your books while you're packing. Ron, I'll have to get you more pajamas, yours are at least six inches too short, I can't believe how fast you're growing..." She sniffed a little much to the boy embarrassment, "What color would you like?"

Ron sputtered as hos ears gained a shade similar to the color of his hair, "Er –"

"Ron wants pink with unicorns and rainbows." Harry replied, her face blank, "He wants to start a new trend in the Wizarding World."

Fred and George grinned widely as they spoke, "Make it move, he'll be _so_ happy."

"I heard unicorns are very popular in the Muggle World," Hermione's shoulders shook as she tried to not laugh.

Mrs. Weasley blinked, "Are they really?"

She turned to Ron, as if asking for confirmation. The poor boy though, was in shock. He could barely understand what was going much less refuse everything that was being said.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "Very well then. Girls, would you like anything?"

Harry and Hermione shook their heads and waved along the twins aa the woman took her basket and left the room in hurry.

Poor Ron was left gaping at the door.

Hours later, Mrs. Weasley returned from Diagon Alley with their books and carrying a small package wrapped in thick brown paper. She handed it to Ron who stared. Harry, Hermione and the twins shared a look.

It couldn't be…

"Never mind unwrapping it now, people are arriving for dinner. I want you all downstairs in five minutes," The woman said before walking out of the room.

The moment she was out of sight Ron ripped off the paper from the package and froze, his eyes wide.

Hermione giggled while Harry and the twins started to roll on the floor, crying a little as they laughed.

In his trembling hands, a red faced Ron held pink pajamas with cute little unicorns jumping around and puking rainbows.

"I HATE YOU GUYS!"

 **00**

Harry woke up to Mrs. Weasley screaming at Fred and George.

Half-sleep, Harry jumped out of her bed and walked to the bathroom so she could start her morning routine. Later, as she combed her long wavy hair and mused on what type of hairstyle to use, Harry gathered from all the screams that Fred and George had bewitched their trunks to fly downstairs which ended with they hurtling straight into Ginny and knocking her down two flights of stairs into the hall.

The raven haired girl hoped that the younger witch was fine.

"– COULD HAVE BROKEN SOMETHING, YOU IDIOTS –"

Harry checked her reflection and nodded before moving to gather her shades as well her sneakers.

By that point, Mrs. Black had joined Mrs. Weasley and started screaming as well, "– FILTHY HALF-BREEDS AND BLOOD-TRAITORS, BESMIRCHING THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS –"

Harry rolled her eyes at horrible woman, wishing someone would just burn her portrait so they could be free of her.

The door of her room was thrown open as Hermione came hurrying inside, just as Harry was putting on her sneakers. Hedwig who had been sleeping on the green eyed witch's shoulder, flew to her cage.

Harry arched a eyebrow as Hermione blushed, hugging a squirming Crookshanks to her chest.

"Are you ready yet?"

"I'm now." Harry replied, standing up from her bed and walking to her trunk, "Is Ginny all right?"

"She is fine. Mrs. Weasley's patched her up," Hermione said.

Harry hummed, touching a few runes on her trunk and watching it shrink before shoving it inside the pocket of her coat, "What's the problem now then?" She asked, trying to understand why Mrs. Weasley was still screaming.

Hermione shuffled her feet.

"Well, Mad-Eye is complaining that we can't leave unless Sturgis Podmore is here." Harry had no idea of who that was, "Otherwise the guard will be one short and of we don't leave soon, we're going to miss the train. So –"

Harry interrupted her, "Guard, what guard? We have to go to King's Cross with a guard?"

" _You_ have to go to King's Cross with a guard," Hermione corrected her a little uncomfortable, as if expecting Harry to throw a fit.

Instead, the younger witch pitched the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath. Why did she even ask? _Of course_ the guard was for her.

"WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped as though scalded and hurried out of the room.

Shaking her head, Harry closed Hedwig's cage after saying a few words to her feathery friend and set off downstairs before Mrs. Weasley decided to come for her.

Mrs. Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again, anyway.

"Harry, you're coming with me and Tonks," Mrs. Weasley shouted over the repeated screeches of _'MUDBLOODS! SCUM! CREATURES OF DIRT!'_ , "Do you have your trunk?"

Harry patted her pocket making the woman nod with relief.

"Well, leave your owl here, Alastor's going to deal with all pets and luggage..." The red head blinked before she narrowed her eyes at something, "Oh, for the love of Merlin, _Sirius_ , Dumbledore said that you couldn't come!"

Harry turned her head a little to hid the amused tilt of her lips as a bearlike black dog appeared at her side while she gently placed Hedwig's cage over a pile of trunks at the corner of the dark hall.

The dog barked and sat down, staring at the older woman as if to say _I dare you to stop me_.

"Oh honestly..." Mrs. Weasley despairingly before wiggling a finger at him, "If anything happens, it'll be your fault."

Harry and Sirius the Dog share a look of amusement as the woman huffed and wrenched the front door open, stepping out into the weak September sunlight.

The duo followed her and the door slammed behind them, cutting off Mrs. Black's screeches instantly.

Thank Merlin for that. Harry's ears were starting to hurt

"So, Mrs. Weasley, where's Tonks?" Harry asked, shoving her hands in the pockets of her coat as she looked around.

"She's waiting for us just up here," Mrs. Weasley replied stiffly, averting her eyes from the lolloping black dog beside Harry.

They walked a little bit before a old woman greeted them on the corner of the street. She had tightly curled grey hair and was using a rather ugly hat.

Harry blinked and waved her hand, "Hey, Tonks."

"Wotcher, Harry," Tonks pouted, "How did you know?"

"There is a little bit of pink right here," Harry pointed to the spot on the woman hair with a smirk.

It wasn't all that noticeable but the green eyed girl had always prided herself for being able to spot those types of things.

Tonks patted her hair and took out a hand-mirror to check if the pink had disappeared. Satisfied with what she saw, the Metamorphmagus turned to Mrs. Weasley.

"Better hurry up, uh, Molly?" she said, looking at her wrist watch.

"I know, I know," Mrs. Weasley sighed as they started walking faster. "We –"

Harry stopped paying attention. She focused her attention on Sirius, laughing as the dog gave a joyful bark and gamboled around them, snapping at pigeons and chasing his own tail.

Mrs. Weasley pursed her lips in an almost Aunt Petunia-ish way but didn't say anything about it, thankfully. Harry didn't think she could have been polite if the woman said anything.

Sirius needed that moment of freedom and she wasn't going to let the red haired witch ruin his fun.

It took them twenty minutes to reach King's Cross on foot and nothing more eventful happened during that time than Sirius scaring a couple of smaller dogs and birds just for Harry's entertainment.

Once inside the station, they leaned against the entrance of the Platform 9 3/4 in turn and fell easily through, stepping on the other side in a blink of the eyes.

The Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over the platform that was packed with departing students and their families.

"I hope the others make it in time," Mrs. Weasley said anxiously, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform, which they had used to get there.

"Nice dog, Harry!" A familiar older boy with dreadlocks said as he approached her.

She smiled as he reached down to pat Sirius, "Thanks, Lee."

Sirius wagged his tail frantically at the attention.

"How have you been?" He asked, looking at her, "I heard about your trial." Lee frowned.

Harry shrugged a little with a sweet smile. She liked Lee; he was one of her favorite Gryffindors along the members of the Quidditch Team and a few others.

"I'm fine." She replied, "Don't worry about it."

The tall boy pursued his lips, "Well, if anyone bothers you, do tell. Big Brother Lee will take care of them for you."

Harry smiled widely, feeling touched, "Thank you, Lee."

Although she could care less about those who believed into that propaganda the Ministry had against her, Harry was happy to know that there were people outside of her small group of friends who supported and believed in her.

"So – Did you see Fred and George?" He asked, looking around the platform.

Harry looked over her shoulder to see a frowning Mrs. Weasley talking to Tonks while sending looks in direction of the entrance.

"They're a little late."

Just as she said that, the green eyed girl heard Mrs. Weasley sigh of relief.

"Oh good, here's Alastor with the luggage..." The red haired woman said to Tonks.

The old Auror came limping through the archway pushing a trolley loaded with trunks. He stopped beside the two women.

"All okay," He grumbled "Don't think we were followed…"

Seconds later, Mr. Weasley emerged on to the platform with Ron and Hermione. Her friends ran to her the moment they saw her, greeting Lee after they finally noticed his presence.

It took a while but Fred, George, and Ginny finally turned up with Remus.

"Hey, guys!"

"Lee!"

"Lee, my man, how have you been!?"

As the three friends shared a small talk, pulling the other teens in the conversation, Harry played a little with Sirius before Remus patted her head.

"Be careful, Harry." The scarred man smiled, "I'll see you again later."

She wanted to ask _when_ that would happen but decided to keep her mouth shut. Harry knew that he wasn't going to answer.

Moody started to shake her hand, muttering something like a warning for her to be _CONSTANT VIGILANT_ while Tonks hugged Hermione and Ginny. When the old Auror stepped away from Harry, Tonks moved to hug her.

"Stay out of trouble, Harry."

Harry snickered and gave her a look, "Easy for you to say."

It wasn't her fault that trouble followed her around like a lost puppy.

There was a warning whistle and the students still on the platform started hurrying on to the train.

"Quick, quick," Mrs. Weasley said distractedly, alternating between hugging them at random and pushing them all toward the train, "Write... Be good... If you've forgotten anything we'll send it on... Now! Onto the train, hurry!"

"Bye, Sirius." Thinking about Remus' words as she hugged the dog, Harry smiled, "I'll see you later."

He barked in response before Mrs. Weasley shoved Harry away towards the train door, hissing something to the dog who huffed.

From the train, Harry watched as the figures of Tonks, Lupin, Moody, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley shrank rapidly but the black dog was bounding alongside the window, wagging its tail; blurred people on the platform were laughing to see it chasing the train, then they rounded a bend, and Sirius was gone.

The raven haired witch sighed.

"He shouldn't have come with us," Hermione muttered, worried.

"He can take care of himself." Harry said as they walked down the corridor and away from Fred, George and Lee.

The trio plus Ginny who started looking for a friends of hers struggled off down the corridor, peering through the glass-paneled doors into the compartments they passed, which were all full.

It took a while but soon, in the very last carriage, they found a compartment for themselves. Neville, who had been sitting there and maintaining a one-handed grip on his struggling toad, was standing in the middle of the compartment.

"Hi, guys," The blonde waved a little awkwardly before pushing Trevor the toad inside his cage.

"Hope you don't mind company." Harry said, sitting beside the window and letting Hedwig out of her cage. The owl flew outside with a content hoot and started making her way toward Hogwarts.

"We don't."

It wasn't Neville who answered.

Ron yelped, looking behind him and staring at Luna Lovegood with wide eyes. The silvery-blonde girl tilted her head, as he hadn't almost used her lap as cushion.

"Oh, I was looking for you Luna." Ginny smiled, sitting beside her Ravenclaw friend.

Ron pointed a shaking finger at her, " _Where_ did you come from?!"

"She had been here from the moment we stepped into the compartment, Ronald." Hermione glared.

Harry snorted, "Can I have one, Luna?" She asked, making a gesture to the magazine at the younger girl's hand.

The blue eyed girl beamed, always happy to share her father's magazine with others. Harry smiled back. Despite what others thought, the Quibbler wasn't rubbish, it was actually filled with riddles and for those like Harry who loved Ancient Runes, it was also very entertaining.

The train rattled onwards, speeding out of a tunnel and into open country. It was an odd, unsettled sort of day; one moment the carriage was full of sunlight and the next they were passing beneath ominously grey clouds.

Harry stared out of the window with suspicion. She knew a omen when she saw one and those changes could only mean that something bad would happen to ruin their happiness and peace that year.

She tapped the side of her shades, humming in thought.

"Guess what I got for my birthday?" Neville asked excitedly.

Harry looked at him, "Nightmare Eater's seeds?"

At least that was what she had gotten for him, buying the seeds by Owl Order. Those seeds had been rather expensive since the plant was natural from South America and rather rare.

Neville blushed, "That too – Thank you by the way. It really helped."

She smiled a little.

Like the name said, the Nightmare Eater was a plant which _ate_ your nightmares and then straightened your good dreams, making them more clear.

The raven haired witch would have gotten some of those seeds for herself if she didn't know that one of her relatives would kill the plant like they had done with her previous Herbology's assignments.

"I'm glad to know it was useful to you." Harry said to him, "What else did you get though?"

"Here look," He dug his hand into his schoolbag and after a little bit of rummaging, Neville pulled out what looked to be a small grey cactus in a pot, except that it was covered with what boils rather than spines. It was pulsating slightly, giving it a rather sinister look.

Hermione looked up from her book and leaned forward a little, "Oh, that is a Mimbulus Mimbletonia," She said.

Neville nodded proudly.

Harry had no idea of what that was. She was horrible at Herbology.

"It's really, really rare," The boy said, "I don't even know if there's one in the greenhouse at Hogwarts. I can't wait to show it to Professor Sprout. My Great Uncle Algie –" Harry grimaced. She despised that horrible man, "– got it for me from Assyria. I'm going to see if I can breed from it."

Ron eyed the plant with suspicion, "Does it even do anything?"

Hermione frowned at the question, as if trying to remember something.

Neville smiled, "Loads of stuff, actually!" He said, "It's got an amazing defensive mechanism. I'll show you…" He dumped took a quill from his schoolbag.

Harry took out her wand, ready to throw a shield around her in case the plant decided to transform into a monster and attack them. Luna peeked over the top of her upside-down magazine, watching as Neville held the Mimbulus Mimbletonia up to his eyes, his tongue between his teeth.

Hermione's eyes widened and she stood up, her hands raised as she tried to stop the boy.

"Wait –"

It was too late. Neville gave the plant a sharp prod with the tip of his quill and – _FIZZ!_ There was a hissing followed by a bubbling sound as dark green liquid squirted from every boil on the plant in thick, stinking and disgusting jets.

There was liquid – _Ugh, what_ _was even this?_ – everywhere; the ceiling, the windows, and the floor.

Luna was protected by her magazine while Harry cast a shield to protect herself. The others weren't so lucky though; Ginny, who had flung her arms up in front of her face just in time, looked as though she was wearing a slimy green hat, and Hermione and Ron were bathed from head to toes with that green thing.

Neville, whose face and torso were also drenched, shook his head to get the worst out of his eyes.

"I'm so sorry guys," He blushed, "I forgot about that."

Harry didn't answer, covering her face with the sleeve of her sweater.

 _Merlin_ , that thing smelled like a horrible combination of rancid manure mixed with Dudley's smelly old socks.

 _I think I'm going to be sick_ , the green eyed girl made a face.

"Don't worry, though, it isn't poisonous," Neville tried to reassure them.

"It doesn't need to be," Ginny mumbled. "The smell itself is poisonous enough."

As if to proved her point, there were two loudly _THUD!_ as Hermione and Ron fainted. The smell was too much for them.

Neville recoiled in his seat as the four teens stared at their unconscious friends.

Ron groaned while Hermione twitched.

"At least they are still alive."

Harry blinked, not knowing what to do or how to react, "Yeah, Luna… Just – Yeah."

She was never again approaching Neville when he had a ugly plant with him.

 _What a way to start the year,_ Harry sighed.

 **00**

Thankfully, by the time the train reached the station, all of them had time to get the horrible smell from Neville's plant from themselves.

It did take Ron and Hermione a while to recover though and Harry had to do her best to guide her two friends to the carriages while trying to reassure Neville that _No, they weren't angry with him so please don't cry_.

The carriages came to a halt near the stone steps leading up to the oak front doors of the Hogwarts Castle and Harry got out of the carriage first.

"I think my nose is working again." Hermione said as she stepped beside her.

Ron grumbled, rubbing his own nose as he agreed.

"I'm really sorry." Neville muttered from behind them, hugging his plant close.

Ginny patted his arm, "Don't worry about it. We're all fine."

Shaking her head fondly with a sigh, Harry joined the crowd hurrying up the stone step and into the castle. The Entrance Hall was ablaze with torches and echoing with footsteps as the students crossed the flagged stone floor for the double doors to the right, leading to the Great Hall and the start-of-term feast.

The four long house tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in midair all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly, exchanging summer news, shouting greetings at friends from other houses, eyeing one another's new haircuts and robes.

Harry looked down at little owls and stars painted in her nails as she feigned ignorance of everyone who stared at or whispered about her. They weren't important and she wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of reacting to their ill concealed attention.

Luna waved to the group as she skipped away to the Ravenclaw table while they reached the Gryffindor table.

Ginny also moved away to sit with her fellow fourth-years and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville found seats together about halfway down the table between _Nearly Headless Nick_ and the Gossip Queens, also known as Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown.

Although the two couldn't see her eyes from behind her shades, they coiled in their seats and bowed their heads when they _felt_ the glare Harry aimed at them. She wasn't in the mood to have those two talking about her as if she wasn't there, especially because of the woman sitting at the middle of the staff table.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked, hissing in her ear.

Harry rested her chin in the palm of her hand and pursued her lips.

"Umbridge." She replied.

Hermione frowned, having heard the name at Harry's trial but not understanding why her friend seemed so hostile. Ron cursed from the green eyed witch's left, recognizing the name immediately. He knew that woman's reputation.

"What's she doing here?" He glared at the toad like woman.

"We'll see…" Harry muttered.

Everyone at the Great Hall started clapping; the students sharing looks of surprise and confusion. Harry had missed the Sorting Hat's song but from those reactions, it had _memorable_ if not a little stranger than normal.

Harry would have asked Nearly Headless Nick what the Sorting Hat had sang about but Professor McGonagall, lowered her eyes to her long piece of parchment in her hands and called out the first name at her list.

"Abercrombie, Euan." A terrified-looking boy stumbled forwards and put the Hat on his head.

The Hat seemed to think for a moment, then the rip near the brim opened again and it shouted;

"Gryffindor!"

Harry clapped with the rest of Gryffindor House. She did stop paying attention after the next name was called out, thinking about Umbridge and why she could be there.

Catching Professor Dumbledore's eyes, Harry made a gesture with her hand. The old man sighed a little and nodded before waving one his hands discretely.

She closed her eyes.

 _I see…_ Harry thought, _This is going to be a problem…_

The raven haired girl opened her eyes to see Professor Dumbledore rise from his throne like chair.

"To our newcomers," Dumbledore said in a ringing voice, his arms stretched wide and a beaming smile on his face, "Welcome! To our old hands – welcome back! There is a time for speech-making, but this is not it. Tuck in!"

There was an appreciative laugh and an outbreak of applause as Dumbledore sat down neatly and threw his long beard over his shoulder so as to keep it out of the way of his plate as their food appeared out of nowhere.

"Excellent, I'm famished." Ron said with a groan of longing. He quickly seized the nearest plate of chops and began piling them on to his plate.

Turning her head slowly, Harry gave him a look.

Ron blinked, looking back at her with confusion, "Waf?" He asked, his mouth full.

" _When_ you aren't famished?" She asked, arching a eyebrow.

Hermione snorted, coughing her juice as she tried to not start laughing. The red head flushed and shrugged before turning his attention back to his food.

Shaking her head, Harry scanned the table for anything that would catch her interest or make her hungry. Not seeing anything aside from a chocolate pie and others types of sweets, Harry decided that it would be better to skip directly to the dessert.

She pointedly ignored Hermione's disapproval and took a spoonful of strawberry ice-cream.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the Hall was starting to creep upwards again, Dumbledore got to his feet once more.

Talking ceased immediately as everyone turned to look at the Headmaster.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said, "First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students – and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too."

Ron whistled, Hermione averted her eyes and Harry waved with a cheeky smirk as the old Headmaster sent them a look at those words.

"Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four-hundred-and-sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to Mr. Filch's office door." He gave the students time to process his words before continuing, "We have two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons –"

"What happened to Hagrid?" Hermione muttered, worried.

Harry hummed, "I don't know but it's better for him to stay away from the castle."

Her bushy haired friend looked scandalized at her words but Ron nodded, glaring at Umbridge. He must have heard about her from his father and knew that she would only make things difficult for their half-giant friend.

"Yeah… It's safer for him like that…" He grumbled.

Dumbledore was still speaking, "And we are also _delighted_ to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher."

There was a round of polite but fairly unenthusiastic applause. Harry didn't do anything, tapping the table with impatience.

"Tryouts for the house Quidditch teams will take place on the –" He stopped, looking enquiringly at Umbridge.

Ron looked surprised, as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, and Hermione gasped. Harry's face twisted, her lips pressed so firmly together that they were nothing but a thin line.

 _Oh, she didn't –_ But she did. Umbridge had purposely cleared her throat much like how she had done in Harry's trial, interrupting Professor Dumbledore's speech. The old man looked taken aback, as if he couldn't believe how rude she was.

Blinking, and more likely wanting to avoid a confrontation, Dumbledore sat down as though he wanted nothing more than to listen to the ugly toad hybrid talk.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Umbridge said with that high-pitched and girlish voice of hers, "for those kind words of welcome. It's lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

Harry rubbed her eyes. She was already getting a headache from her voice alone. The girl didn't think she would survive having lessons with that woman.

Raising her head and looking around, Harry noticed that no one looked happy at being addressed as though they were five years old.

The pink abomination continued, "I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"What the _fuck_?" Someone muttered at the end of the table.

Several Gryffindors nodded with displeased and outraged expressions.

Umbridge cleared her throat again, making a that _Ahem, ahem_ sound.

"Anyone has peppermint candy? I think she is in need of one." Harry said dryly.

Several Gryffindors, as well members of the other Houses that heard her, started to laugh. It wasn't even that funny, but they all just wanted to mock Umbridge.

Their eyes snapped back to Umbridge as she continued speaking, this time in a more businesslike manner;

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them for ever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching." Umbridge made a pause, doing a little bow to her fellow staff members, none of whom bowed back to her.

Harry raised her head as Umbridge gave another little _Ahem, ahem_ and went on with her speech. But she wasn't trying to listen this time around, she had heard enough.

Her shades moved down a little to the tip of her nose and she blinked as her world exploded with colors and images. Her right hand twitched and she itched to rub it.

Harry closed her eyes, bowing her head and pushing her shades up. She tried to block the sound of Umbridge's voice as she tried to clean her mind.

"– because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgement. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited." Umbridge sat down, looking satisfied.

Slowly, someone, more likely Dumbledore, started clapping. Everyone followed his lead, though Harry didn't even bother to move.

Her right hand twitched, giving a little spasm.

Emerald green eyes snapped open and she turned to stare Umbridge.

"This woman has to go." She muttered, sneering. That was _no way_ that Harry would let the pink wearing toad ruin what could be her last year at Hogwarts. Especially not because Fudge was a incompetent idiot and was afraid of Dumbledore.

Ron and Hermione sat straight, sharing a silently conversation with their eyes before nodding as they came to the same conclusion. Each placed a hand over her shoulders, giving her their support.

"Tell us what to do, and we'll do it." Hermione nodded, giving Umbridge a glare.

Ron grinned widely, "We're with you."

She smirked.

Umbridge would rue the day she decided to come to Hogwarts.

Harry would make sure of that.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enchantress**

 **Summary:** _"Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Potter!Lily, Messed Up Timeline_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _One Thousand and One Nights_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 3. The First Day of Classes**

Hoisting her messenger bag on her shoulder, Harry yawned as she walled to Hermione and Ron who had been standing halfway across the common room as they waited for her.

She could feel Seamus Finnigan's glare but ignored the boy. Despite what he said last night when they walked into the common room after dinner, it wasn't her fault his mother's wanted to pull him out of Hogwarts because of the lies printed in the Daily Prophet.

Harry could care less.

This year she wasn't going to worry about what the sheep residing the Wizarding World thought of her. Harry wanted to enjoy whatever time she still had at Hogwarts and she would do just that.

"Oh for heavens sake." Hermione muttered as she stared at the common-room noticeboard, where a large new sign had been put up.

Stopping beside the older girl, Harry raised a eyebrow as she read;

 _GALLONS OF GALLEONS!_

 _Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_

 _Like to earn a little extra gold?_

 _Contact Fred and George Weasley at the Gryffindor common room for simple, part-time and virtually painless jobs._

 _(We regret that all work is undertaken at applicant's own risk.)_

Harry snorted.

Hermione glared at her, stomping her feet, "Harry!"

The green eyed girl raised both of her hands in surrender and tried to keep her face blank but failed miserably. She couldn't help it. It was hilarious; the twins were going to pay people to be their tests subjects and she could already imagine what the poor souls would have to endure.

"We'll have to talk to the Perfects about it." The bushy haired witch glared at the sign.

Ron gave her a look, "Why?"

"So they can stop those two of course!" Hermione replied with conviction.

Harry and Ron shared a look before they snorted.

 _Stopping_ the _twins_ from doing what they wanted? _Stopping_ the _twins_ from doing something related to their future joke shop?

Ha!

They hadn't known that Hermione was a comedian.

The continued laughing even though Hermione huffed walked away, her head high and glaring at anyone who dared to even dare to glance in her direction.

"W-Wai – haha –"

"M-Mione – haha – We're – hahaha – We're sorry!"

The bushy haired girl took a while but she did forgive her two friends as the trio walked out of the common room and then down a flight of stairs lined with portraits of old witches and wizards, all of whom ignored them, being far too engrossed in their own conversation.

"So, what we'll do about Umbridge?" Ron asked.

Harry shoved her hand into the pockets of her robes and took out a envelope, "Nothing too Gryffindor-ish."

"So no pranks ala Fred and George." The red haired boy nodded seriously

Hermione gave her fellow witch a suspicious look, "What are we planning to do then?"

The raven haired girl's lips twitched up at the use of _we_ instead of _you_. Giving the envelope to the older girl, Harry smiled.

"Can you send this letter to Sirius for me?" She asked, "I don't want to risk Umbridge seeing me walk to the Owlery."

Ron whistled while Hermione eyed the envelope.

"It'll be a Black style plan then." The boy mused with mirth, " _Poor_ Umbridge." He mockingly.

Hermione was a little more genuine as she frowned with worry for the woman, "Isn't that too extrem…?" Harry interrupted her by taking her hand and making the older girl look at her. Slowly, Hermione's face twisted with fury, "That – That _cow_! How dare she?!"

Before Ron could ask what she had seen, Hermione crossly agreed to send the letter to Sirius as well make sure that Umbridge won't stay in the castle for more than two months at most. The girl now wanted the toad like woman out of the castle as much as Harry.

Reaching the foot of the marble staircase, the trio made a pause as a line of fourth-year Ravenclaws crossed the Entrance Hall. Upon catching sight of Harry, the girl stared back blankly and wiggled her fingers with a _Boo!_. Squeaking, they hurried to form a tighter group, as though frightened she might attack them.

"Wow" Ron sneered, speaking loud enough for the Ravenclaws to hear, "That was pathetic."

Hermione huffed, glaring at their restraining backs as they followed the group into the Great Hall.

"Cowardly sheep." She spit angrily, making the fourth years twitch.

Harry hummed, smirking with amusement as she pulled her friends with her to the Gryffindor table before they decided to jump on the group. They weren't happy with it, still glaring at the group which cowered in their own table; staying still as if that would turn them invisible.

Harry was pouring a glass of orange juice for herself when a tall black girl with long braided hair pushed Ron aside and sat down on her left.

The green eyed girl didn't even look up as she spoke, "How can I help you Angelina?"

"Well, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, you know." The older girl replied, trying and failing to sound nonchalant.

Harry nodded, "Uh huh, congratulations – Pass me the scrambled eggs, Mione, please?"

"Sure, Harry."

The green eyed girl lack of enthusiasm or interest didn't seen to bother Angelina as she continued speaking;

"And well, we need a new Keeper now that Oliver's left and –"

"Sorry, I won't play this year." Harry cut her off her, "You'll have to find a new Seeker too."

Angelina looked remarkably like Professor McGonagall as she pursued her lips angrily.

"What?" She narrowed her eyes, " _Why?_ "

The raven haired witch took a bite of her toast with scrambled eggs. There were many ways that she could answer this but she didn't want to start an argument with the older witch.

"This is my OWL Year, I do need to prepare." The green eyed girl replied.

It was the best excuse that she could come up without saying anything about her going to look for her father or Dumbledore sending her away for her own safety.

Angelina seemed to think about her words before she sighed.

"Ok," She muttered before looking at Harry with hopeful eyes, "Maybe next year you can play again?"

Harry shrugged. Angelina must have interpreted it as a _Sure, I will_ because she smiled brightly and stood up to sit with her friends.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left." Hermione said as she ate a apple.

Ron stared at his plate of Boston baked beans with wide eyes, "I forgot that since we'll –" He made a motion with his hand to indicate that they would be leaving, " _You know_ – That you decided to not play this year."

Hermione gave him a look.

"She is right to leave the team." The bushy haired girl informed the red head with a huff, "We do need to study – Both to our OWLs and to whatever Muggle School Dumbledore will send us to." She muttered at the end, making sure that just the two of them would listen.

Harry patted his shoulder; poor Ron looked like he was ready to cry.

"Gryffindor is going to lose the Cup this year." He whimpered.

"There, there." Harry tried to comfort him. "Don't be so negative. We still have great members in the team."

Before he could say anything, there was a whoosh and hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the students with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside.

Hedwig was nowhere to be seen but Harry was hardly surprised about it. Harry rarely got any type of correspondence.

Hermione was the only one from the trio who got something. She moved her orange juice aside to make way to a large barn owl bearing a sodden Daily Prophet in its beak and placed a Knut in the leather pouch on the owl's leg.

"Wy re ya sill gweti tis rubshwi?" Ron scowled, his mouth full of sausages.

"Know thy enemy, Ronald." Hermione said darkly as she unfurled the newspaper and disappeared behind it, "I want to see if they are saying anything about _Umbridge_." She growled the name out with disgust.

There was a moment of silence as Harry and Ron finished eating. Suddenly, Hermione huffed and rolled the newspaper, throwing it beside her plate.

"Nothing." She crossed her arms.

Harry hummed, " _Nothing_ _yet_ , you mean."

Ron and Hermione shared a look over her head and nodded, accepting her words. Professor McGonagall had been moving along the table and handing out their timetables made a pause at the trio, giving them a suspicious look before walking away.

Harry watched her go with amusement. The old witch must have been eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Look at this!" Ron groaned as he read his timetable, "History of Magic, double Potions, Divination and double Defense Against the Dark Arts... Binns, Snape, Trelawney and that Umbridge woman all in one day!"

Harry eyed her own timetable, which would have been almost identical to Ron if it wasn't for the fact that she had Ancient Runes after Defense.

"Maybe I should ask Fred and George to give me one of those Skiving Snackboxes that they made." Ron muttered, his face being the picture of misery.

Hermione shot him a ugly look and the red head cowered.

Harry shook her head.

The boy should have known better than to talk about that creation of the twins in particular.

Skiving Snackboxes were a range of sweets which made the user develop strange symptoms depending on the type of sweet eaten. The purpose of these were to make a student appear unable to stay in class or to even get out of their bed and to be honest, it was a idea of genius.

And, of course, rule-loving Hermione hated it with passion.

"Do mine ears deceive me?" Fred (And Harry was sure that it was Fred) said, arriving with George and squeezing on to sit beside Harry and pushing Ron aside a little. "Does little bro thinks we would just _give_ one of our products to him?"

George rested his chin into the palm of his hand, "And why would we?"

" _Look_ what I've got today," Ron grumbled, shoving his timetable under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Monday I've ever seen."

He said the same thing about every Wednesday last year but Harry decided that it was better to keep her mouth shut.

"Fair point, little bro," Fred said, scanning the paper.

George made a gesture with his hand, "You can have a bit of _Nosebleed Nougat_ cheap if you like."

"Why not for free?" The younger red head asked with indignation, "I'm your brother."

Fred and George arched their eyebrows, unimpressed.

Harry smirked, pocketing her own timetable, "You should be asking why it is cheap."

Ron blinked, as if he hadn't thought about it. Slowly, he narrowed his eyes at his brothers.

"Why's it cheap?" He asked.

"Because you'll keep bleeding till you shrivel up and we haven't got an antidote yet," George replied nonchalantly, helping himself to a kipper.

Ron backed away a little, "I think I'll take the lessons. Thanks but no thanks." He muttered.

"And speaking of your Skiving Snackboxes," Hermione spoke for the first time since the twins had gotten there, eyeing Fred and George beadily, "You can't keep advertising for testers on the Gryffindor noticeboard."

The green eyed witch sighed and rubbed her eyes. Harry should have known that Hermione wasn't going to forget that sign.

"Says who?" Fred demanded to know, looking astonished.

"Says _me_ ," Hermione glared defiantly, "It's wrong and I'll tell the Perfects."

The twins sniggered and gave her a bored stare.

"And what makes you think that they don't know already?" Fred asked.

George continued, "Or that they would even _try_ to stop us?"

Before Hermione could open her mouth to say anything, Harry spoke. If she gave those three the opportunity to continue this argument, they would be there for days and the result wasn't going to be pretty.

"Isn't this your last year here?" Harry asked, "Why don't you try to enjoy it instead of keeping all your focus on work?"

Fred and George shared a look, rubbing their chins in thought before looking at her.

"Dear, sweet Harrykins –" Fred pitched her cheek with a smile causing her to hit his hand away.

George reached out to pat her head "– Don't worry."

"We're going to enjoy our year –"

"– Just as much as we won't _waste_ it."

"So you're going to take your studies serious this year." Hermione said sarcastically.

She was ignored.

"We're going to use our time to do a bit of market research," Fred said, looking affectionately around at the Great Hall.

George smiled as he continued, "We'll find out exactly what the average Hogwarts student requires from a joke shop, carefully evaluate the results of our research, then produce products to fit the demand."

Harry nodded. It was smart from their part.

"But where are you going to get the gold to start a joke shop?" Hermione asked skeptically. "You're going to need all the ingredients and materials – and premises too, I suppose..."

Harry started inspecting her nails, watching the painted Snitch fly from one nail to another.

She really hoped Hermione didn't find out that _she_ was the one banking the boys for 40% of their business.

Fred and George smirked as they gave her a look before looking into Hermione's eyes, "Ask us no questions and we'll tell you no lies."

The twins made a gesture as if to say _What can you do_ and stood up and started walking out of the Great Hall whistling as they did so.

"What did that mean?" Hermione asked, looking from Harry to Ron. "Do – Do they already have some gold to start a joke shop?"

Ron looked thoughtful, "You know, I've been wondering about that… They bought me a new set of dress robes this summer and I couldn't understand where they got the Galleons..."

Harry stood up abruptly, grabbing her bag and smiling a little nervously.

"We better go!" She started walking with large and hurried steps, "To History we go!"

Ron and Hermione stared at her restraining back before sharing a look.

"What's her problem?" Ron scratched the back of his head.

Hermione thought about it before her eyes widened. Standing up, she grabbed her book bag and started running after her friend.

"Scheherazade Potter!" She screamed, shaking a fists in the air, " _You're_ the reason they have the money, aren't you?! Harry! Harry come back here!"

Ron blinked, a odd look on his face.

"I need more male friends," He muttered, " _Girls_ \- They're all crazy."

As one, the girls sitting close to him turned their heads to glare murderous at him.

Quickly, he apologized before jumping away from the table and hurrying up to find Harry or Hermione.

Crazy.

They were all crazy.

 **00**

History of Magic was, by the agreement of all current and old Hogwarts' students, the most boring subject ever devised by wizardkind.

Well, _ok_...

Maybe that was just Harry's inner melodramatic speaking but she had yet to meet someone whose name wasn't Hermione Granger who found the class interesting.

Professor Binns, their ghost teacher, had a wheezy, droning voice that was almost guaranteed to cause severe sleepiness within ten minutes, five in warm weather. He never varied the form of their lessons but lectured them without pausing while they took notes, or rather, gazed sleepily into space.

Harry usually took a nap in this class or played hangman with Ron while ignoring the dirt looks Hermione sent in their direction. This time though, she was trying to understand the Japanese book in front of her.

Why did a language have to be so difficult? Why couldn't they just use a single form instead of having _three_? And whose _brilliant_ idea was it to create Kanji?!

Harry rubbed her face with despair.

She was never going to get a hang of this bloody thing before having to leave to Japan.

If it was truly necessary for him to be foreign then why her Dad couldn't have been from a Spanish speaking country? Harry at least knew how to introduce herself and ask where the bathroom was in that language.

Sighing, she closed her book and rested her head against it. Her mind quickly drifted to her plan to get rid of Umbridge. Too bad that there was nothing that could be done at the moment, at least not until Sirius' got her letter and sent a reply.

"…rry! Harry!"

Her eyes snapped open. She hadn't even noticed that she had fallen asleep.

Slowly, Harry stretched her arms much like a cat and turned to look at her friends. Hermione had hands on her hips, looking disappointed. Thankfully, she decided against lecturing the green eyed witch and sighed.

"It's break now. We have some time before our next class." She waved the envelope Harry had given to her early, "I'll be going to the Owlrey, I'll see you guys later."

"See you," Ron waved her off before turning to look at Harry, "So, where to?"

Harry shrugged, "Let's find somewhere to sit, maybe we can start looking at what Muggle subjects we need to study before going to Japan."

The red haired boy looked at her as if she had just killed his favorite Quidditch's player but he nodded.

"Yeah – Whatever. It isn't like we will be able to do anything else this year."

Sympathetic, the witch patted his arm.

In a way, Ron was right.

School in Japan started in April. That meant that not only they would have to study Muggle subjects non-stop in a attempt of catching up to their future classmates, it also meant that they would have to study ten times harder than other Fifth Years for the upcoming OWLs.

The exams were usually taken in June but since she was sure that they would leave at least one or two months before the Japanese school year starts, Harry knew that Dumbledore would find a way fid them to take their exams early than the others.

They couldn't leave without their OWLs if they wished to keep their wands. That's was why they hadn't left yet.

 _This year is going to be a nightmare_ , Harry grimaced.

The duo they left the classroom, not even looking back as Binns drifted away through the blackboard, and quickly made their way out into the damp courtyard.

A fine misty drizzle was falling, so that the people standing in huddles around the edges of the yard looked blurred at the edges. Harry and Ron chose a secluded corner under a heavily dripping balcony, burying half of their faces into their scarves as the chilly September air hit them. They talked about their OWLs as well what Harry thought they would have to study for Muggle School including subjects like Chemistry, Physics, World History, Mathematics and, of course, Japanese.

Ron complained a lot but Harry noticed how determined he was to stay with her and Hermione. He hated to study but he would do it for his best friends.

They had just started to write a study schedule when Hermione walked around the corner towards them.

She sat down next to Harry.

"I sent the letter." The bushy haired girl said as she took the small notepad from Harry's hands and arched a impressed eyebrow, "When do you think he'll answer?"

"Tomorrow." Harry replied with conviction and looked up, "The Plan will be put in motion after that."

Ron crossed his arms with a smile, "What do you need from us?"

Harry started explaining her plan and what they had to do to help. Neither Ron and Hermione looked happy with it but they trusted her to know what she was doing.

She only finished talking after the bell rang and they reached the dungeon. The trio joined the queue lining up outside Snape's classroom door and waited until the ominous sound of the door creaking open echoed through the corridor.

Harry refused to look at the tall dark haired man, nor did she show any sign of noticing the way he sneered at her as she walked to the back of the classroom with Ron and Hermione behind her.

"Settle down," Snape said coldly, shutting the door behind him.

Why he would call to order was a mystery; the moment the class had heard the door close, silence had fallen and all fidgeting stopped. Snape's mere presence was enough to ensure that his students would behave.

Well… The students that weren't from Slytherin. Almost all of them didn't know the meaning of behaving.

Everyone knew that the Batman wannabe could do anything in his class, even sabotage another student's potion, and Snape would merely blame someone else for theirs misdeeds.

 _Someone else_ meaning _her_.

Snape hated her and everyone and their grandmother's parrot knew it.

"Before we begin today's lesson," The dark haired man said, sweeping over to his desk and staring around at them all, "I think it's appropriate to remind you that next June you will be sitting an important examination, during which you will prove how much you have learned about the composition and use of magical potions. Moronic though some of this class undoubtedly are, I expect you to scrape an _'Acceptable'_ in your OWL, or suffer my… _displeasure_."

Harry pursued her lips as the greasy man's gaze lingered this on Neville. The blonde boy gulped, looking like all he wanted to do was turn into one of the plants he loved so much.

If Snape at least tried to be a good teacher, Neville would have been better in Potions. Instead, he seemed to take some kind of twisted pleasure with tormenting the boy who was far too afraid of the greasy haired man to defend himself or even brew a any Potion properly.

"After this year, of course, many of you will cease studying with me," Snape went on with a nasty smile, "I take only the very best into my NEWT Potions class, which means that some of us will certainly be saying goodbye."

Harry stared with a blank look as his black eyes rested on her and his lip curled.

Thank Merlin she won't have to deal with this man next year. The witch was pretty sure that if she showed to his NEWT level lessons, the man would poison her.

"But we have another year to go before that happy moment of farewell," The Potion Master said softly, "So, whether or not you are intending to attempt NEWT, I advise all of you to concentrate your efforts upon maintaining the high pass level I have come to expect from my OWL students."

There was a tense moment of silence and Harry could see how nervous some of her fellow Gryffindors looked. She couldn't blame them though, several careers in the Magical World demand for both a OWL and a NEWT grade in Potions

"Today we will be mixing a potion that often comes up at Ordinary Wizarding Level, called the Draught of Peace; a potion to calm anxiety and soothe agitation." The teacher narrowed his eyes, "Be warned: if you are too heavy-handed with the ingredients you will put the drinker into a heavy and sometimes irreversible sleep, so you _will_ need to pay close attention to what you are doing."

On Harry's left, Hermione sat up a little straighter, her expression twisted to one of utmost attention. Ron looked a little nervous while Harry sighed with relief.

The green eyed girl knew that Potion. Being a Healer was in her list of possible future careers so Harry had learned this Potion while self-studying Healing Magic.

"The ingredients and method of preparation –" Snape flicked his wand and words appeared on the blackboard. "– are on the blackboard. You will find everything you need –" He flicked his wand again and, this time, the door of the cupboard sprang open, "– in the store cupboard. You have an hour and a half…" There was a short pause. " _Start_."

Even if she had already brewed the Draught of Peace before, Harry decided to open her Potions book. She completely ignored the instructions in the blackboard. Snape always made things more complicated just to mess with them.

She turned a few pages of her book, before finding what she wanted.

Harry was so focused on what she was doing that she barely noticed when Snape spoke, making many of her classmates pale.

"A light silver vapor should now be rising from your potion," Snape said.

Harry spared a glance at her wirst watch to see that there were only ten minutes left before the end of the class.

As much as she hated having to have to be in the space as Snape for more than necessary, Potions was a class that seemed to make time fly. An hour and half ended in a blink of eyes.

Harry looked at her Potion, nodding to herself as she saw the silver vapor, before scanning the room to check how the others were doing; Ron's potion was spitting green sparks and, like hers, the surface of Hermione's potion was a shimmering mist of silver vapor.

As Snape swept next to the bushy haired girl, he looked down his hooked nose and stared at the Potion without a single word, which meant he couldn't find anything to criticize. However, when he stopped to look at _Harry's_ cauldron, his face twisted ugly, making the green eyed witch think of one of the Orcs of Lord of the Rings.

"Potter," He snapped, "What is this supposed to be?"

The Slytherins at the front of the class all looked up eagerly. Hearing and seeing Snape taunt and bully her was their favorite past time.

"The Draught of Peace, _sir_." Harry replied with a blank expression, daring him to comment, "And as you can see, the color is perfect."

His eyes flashed as he finally noticed that he couldn't ridicule her for her Potion. But then, he yanked her Potions book from the table and eyed her with a sneer.

"Are you deaf, Potter?"

Draco Malfoy laughed from somewhere in the room, as if the question was hilarious.

Harry didn't bother to look at the ferret like blonde and stared at Snape. Even with her shades, the man refused to look into her eyes properly.

Both of them knew what would happen to him if he tried to read her mind like he had done in her first year. He wasn't stupid enough to repeat that same mistake after almost gaining his own bed in the Janus Thickey Ward in St. Mungus.

"No." She said, "I'm not."

"So why," The black haired man said softly, "Didn't you follow my words? Were they too difficult for _you_ to understand?"

Hermione clenched her fists as their teacher subtle called Harry stupid and ignored the laughing Slytherins. Ron gritted his teeth, looking like he was itching to get his wand and curse the dungeon bat.

"I made you a question, Potter." Snape said her name as if it was a curse.

Harry didn't even blink, "It would have been difficult to see the blackboard from here. I thought it was better if I used the book for instructions."

Although she hadn't picked up the book because of that, Harry also wasn't lying. Had she tried to read the instructions from the blackboard, she would have been force to squint her eyes in a attempt of making out the words through the haze of multi-colored steam now filling the dungeon.

"I should have thought of that." Dean muttered as he stared at his grey smoke. Three others Gryffindors, who had also overheard her words, nodded.

Snape took points for _Eavesdropping_ and _Speaking out of turn_ as he glared at the four teens before turning his attention back to Harry.

" _Unfortunately_ ," The black robed man said mockingly, "I never said you were allowed to use another source for the recipe of this Potion. So that means that this mess is utterly worthless." Snape took out his wand, " _Evanesce_."

The contents of Harry's potion vanished and she was left standing beside an empty cauldron.

She grabbed her friends' hands. Hermione was almost jumping from her seat and Ron seemed to be ready to start spitting fireballs.

Snape turned to speak to the room as a whole, "Those of you who have listened to my words, fill one flagon with a sample of your potion, label it clearly with your name and bring it up to my desk for testing." He started walking back to his desk. "Homework; I want twelve inches of parchment on the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making. It is to be handed in on Thursday."

While everyone around her filled their flagons, Harry cleared away her things, pressing her lips in a thin line.

Harry was unhappy with Snape's actions but she wasn't going to start a fight; that was exactly what he expected. And, honestly, Harry could care less about receiving zero marks for this Potion. The grades that truly mattered in the Wizarding World were from the OWLs and the NEWTs.

The dark haired witch threw her book back into her bag and waited on her seat, watching as everyone else march up to Snape's desk with filled and corked flagons.

When the bell rang, Harry was first out of the dungeon, being followed by her fuming and furious friends.

"I can't believe in that horrible man!" Hermione growled, stomping her feet as they made their way to the Great Hall for lunch, "Your Potion was perfect! He had no right!"

Ron didn't say anything, holding his wand as he cursed and threatened Snape under his breath.

Her bushy haired friend kept going, "Since when it isn't allowed to use our books?! He should have never been a teacher! Had this been the Muggle World, he would have been sacked _years_ ago!"

"At least he didn't take points this time." Harry said lightly.

Snape liked taking points for the most ridiculous things: _Potter! Ten points for sneezing_ ; _Potter, fifty points for breathing too loud!_ and so on, and so on. If he could, he would say _Potter! A hundred points from Gryffindor for being a Potter!_.

Her friends didn't hear her as they continued what they were doing. It was rather amusing.

"Hello, children." The trio stopped, turning back to see Professor Dumbledore.

The old Headmaster smiled, his hands clasped behind his back and looking as bright as ever with his orange robes.

"I don't think that color suits you, sir." Harry pointed out.

Ron snorted while Hermione's eyes widened, "Harry!"

Dumbledore looked down at his robes, "Indeed? What would you suggest?"

The green eyed witch rubbed her chin in thought.

"A dark shade of blue maybe." At her suggestion, the robes changed from orange to a midnight blue that seemed to house several stars and constellations instead of a sunset, "Yeah, like that. It looks much better now."

The Headmaster smiled, "Now – Would you three mind giving a little of time to this old man? I wanted to talk to you."

"But what about lunch?" Ron looked disgruntled at the thought of not being able to eat anything before having to deal with Divination.

The girls rolled their eyes. Sometimes, it seemed like the wizard only cared about his stomach.

Dumbledore chuckled with amusement, "We can eat in my office." The old man said.

"Great!" The red-haired boy beamed, "What we're waiting for then?!"

As they walked, the Headmaster asked about how their had been going so far and if they were enjoying their lessons. Dumbledore looked a little sad when both Ron and Hermione started complaining about Snape.

Harry kept her mouth shut. As much as she despise Snape, she refused to talk about the bitter man in Dumbledore presence. Every tie someone pointed out the double spy's attitude, it was like the old wizard aged in front of her eyes.

Dumbledore blamed himself for who Snape was in this day; one more regret to be added to his already long list. No matter what he did, Snape refused to change or see how horrible je was but Dumbledore also didn't want to give up on the dark haired man – Not because he had worked as a spy but because if Dumbledore let him go, there was no doubt that Snape would die and that regret – _that guilty_ – would only get worse.

As sad as it was, people sometimes forget that Professor Dumbledore was a human being like any other. As much as he tried to be perfect for them all, he still made mistakes.

"What would you like to eat?" She blinked as Dumbledore asked this.

Harry hadn't even noticed that they had reached his office.

While the trio said what they wanted, they sat down. Harry leaned back in her chair and accepted the plate of Fettuccine Alfredo from the House-Elf that had popped into the room.

"Uh, sir?" Hermione looked up from her Shepherd's pie, "Why did you want to see us?"

Dumbledore blinked before smiling, "Ah, yes – You see, I wanted to warn you three about a few things." The trio looked at him with interest, "First, as you may already know, for any student to be able to leave their current magical school with their wands, they need to do their OWLs. Since the exams are usually in June and you will be leaving to Japan in January," Harry nodded, she had thought it would be something like that, "then I registered you three to take your exams in December at the ICW Headquarters in Switzerland."

Hermione started muttering to herself frantically, looking a little panicked. Ron and Harry shared a look at this. They would have to keep an eye on their friend or she would ended up going to put herself in a coma from so much studying (And it wasn't even like she needed to study!).

The Headmaster waved his wand and three sheets of paper flew from the table to their hands.

"This is your exams schedule, so don't lose it." He spared a look to Ron whose ears gained a remarkable shade of red.

Harry snickered before looking down at the paper.

 **INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION OF WIZARDS**

 **International O. Examinations Schedule**

 **(Examination Reg. D12–TZOE)**

 **Candidate:** Scheherazade Potter

 **~ Monday**

 **7:00 AM – 11:00 AM:** _Transfiguration_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **11:20 AM – 12:20 PM:** _Lunch Break_

 **12:30 PM – 1:30 PM:** _Transfiguration_ **(** Practical Exam **)**

 **2:00 PM – 6:00 PM:** _Charms_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **6:30 PM – 7:30 PM:** _Charms_ **(** Practical Exam **)**

 **~ Tuesday**

 **7:00 AM – 11:00 AM:** _History of Magic_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **11:20 AM – 12:20 PM:** _Lunch Break_

 **12:30 PM – 4:30 PM:** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **5:00 PM – 6:00 PM:** _Defense Against the Dark Arts_ **(** Practical Exam **)**

 **~ Wednesday**

 **7:00 AM – 11:00 AM:** _Herbology_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **11:20 AM – 12:20 PM:** _Lunch Break_

 **12:30 PM – 1:30 PM:** _Herbology_ **(** Practical Exam **)**

 **2:00 PM – 6:00 PM:** _Potions_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **6:30 PM – 7:30 PM:** _Potions_ **(** Practical Exam **)**

 **~ Thursday**

 **7:00 AM – 11:00 AM:** _Ancient_ _Runes_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **11:20 AM – 12:20 PM:** _Lunch Break_

 **12:30 PM – 1:30 PM:** _Ancient Runes_ **(** Practical Exam **)**

 **2:00 PM – 6:00 PM:** _Astronomy_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **6:30 PM – 7:30 PM:** _Astronomy_ **(** Practical Exam **)***

 ***This exam will be taken in a Charmed room where the candidates will be able to show their understanding of Astronomy.**

 **~ Friday**

 **7:00 AM – 11:00 AM:** _Care of Magical Creatures_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **11:20 AM – 12:20 PM:** _Lunch Break_

 **12:30 PM – 1:30 PM:** _Care of Magical Creatures_ **(** Practical Exam **)**

 **2:00 PM – 6:00 PM:** _Divination_ **(** Written Exam **)**

 **6:30 PM – 7:30 PM:** _Divination_ **(** Practical Exam **)**

"This is going to be hell." Ron mourned.

Harry made a sound similar to a dying cat while Hermione tried to not start hyperventilating.

"At least there are small breaks between each exam." Harry tried to stay positive. They won't gain anything by already starting to suffer because of the exams.

There was a pause. Suddenly, the dark haired witch turned to look at her red haired friend.

"Wait." She said, "Why're you complaining anyway? You have less exams than Hermione and I – _Especially_ Hermione."

Before he could answer, she grabbed his schedule and quickly scanned its contents. Different from her, Ron didn't have Ancient Runes on Thursday but she had expected that since he didn't have this elective. However, on Friday, he there was something missing.

"When did you have time to drop Divination?" Harry asked.

" _What?_ " Hermione snapped, tearing the paper from Harry's hand and looking at it.

When Ron didn't answer, Professor Dumbledore decided to help, "Mr. Weasley spoke to Professor McGonagall last night."

The boy sent the Headmaster a look of pure betrayal, which the old man ignored in favor of his food, as Hermione bared her teeth angrily.

"And you didn't think of telling us?!" The bushy haired girl screeched.

"I still need to go to the class." He said, nervously, "McGonagall didn't let me drop it. I just don't need to do the exam."

Hermione huffed, "Then you don't have any right to complain about your schedule."

The green eyed girl shot him a look and said nonchalantly, "I can't wait to find out what _your mother_ will think when she sees your result and notices that there is something missing."

He paled.

Harry smirked, that will teach him.

"Can I see your schedule, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

The older girl nodded but asked for her own in return. Harry gave it to her with an smile before turning her attention to the Muggleborn's schedule.

On Friday, instead of Divination, Hermione had Arithmancy and after that, she had the exams for Muggle Studies.

"I can't believe you're taking Muggle Studies." Harry muttered.

Hermione smiled sheepishly before looking at Dumbledore. They already had this conversation before and she didn't want to argue with Harry again (Even if, maybe, the green eyed witch's arguments were always right about the usefulness of Muggle Studies to someone like Hermione who was actually muggle raised).

"Sir, you, er, did you have anything else to tell us?" She asked.

The old Headmaster raised an eyebrow but nodded, "Indeed." He smiled, "Tell me, children, have you ever heard about a school called U.A?"

Ron looked confused but the name made both Harry and Hermione freeze.

Slowly, the green eyed girl leaned back in her chair as she stared at the colorful Headmaster, trying to understand the implications of his words.

Dumbledore was sending them to a _Hero_ school?

 **00**

Harry and Ron stepped into Sybill Trelawney's classroom just as the bell rang.

The thin woman, heavily draped in shawls and glittering with strings of beads, was busy putting copies of battered leather-bound books on each of the spindly little tables with which her room was littered. The light cast by the lamps covered by scarves and the low-burning, sickly-scented fire was so dim that she didn't even notice as the duo sat down in their usual table.

Harry took out a paper from her bag, ignoring Ron groan as he did the same. Quickly, she found a fountain pen and scanned the paper.

At the top, it read:

 **雄英高校**

 **U.A High School**

 **Application Form**

The green eyed girl stared for a bit.

While the majority of magicals liked to ignore the existence of Quirks, and just be their usual ignorant self about everything relayed to it just so they could keep believing in their fantasy that Muggles were helpless and powerless, in the Muggle World, Quirks were one of the most important aspects of life.

And with Quirks, came Heroes and Villains.

Like any other child in the Muggle World, Harry grew up dreaming that, one day, she would be a hero. Her reasons, though, had been rather selfish – All she wanted was recognition and to be someone important, to make her relatives regret ever treating her badly.

A little before she got her Hogwarts' letter, Harry just given up on this. Being a Hero for those reasons lone wasn't right and she didn't want to risk other people lives because of her own selfish wishes.

But now….

Now, Dumbledore was actually sending her to a _Hero_ School – And not any Hero School, it was her _father's_ alma mater.

Her father was a Hero and she… She was finding herself being selfish all over again because even though there were others Departments to pick up in that school, she wanted to be a Hero like him; she wanted to feel closer go him somehow.

Maybe in the future she could say for certain that she was a Hero for the right reasons but right now, all Harry wanted was to do something for herself for once.

Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the form.

 **雄英高校**

 **U.A High School**

 **Application Form**

 **Name:** _Scheherazade Potter_

 **Date of Birth:** _July 31, 2003_

 **Place of Birth:** _Godric Hollow, West Country of England, Great Britain_

 **Citizenship:** _British_

 **Recommended Student:**

 **[ ] Yes [ ] No**

 **~ If** _ **Yes**_ **, who did you get the recommendation from?**

The raven haired witch frowned in thought. From what Dumbledore said, the U.A High School's Principal would be sponsoring her, Ron and Hermione. After hearing so much about the three of them, the Headmaster's old friend couldn't wait to see what Department they would chose and what type of students they would show themselves to be.

So did that count as being an recommended student?

After a moment, she shrugged and placed her answer.

 **Recommended Student:**

 **[** _X_ **] Yes [ ] No**

 **~ If** _ **Yes**_ **, who did you get the recommendation from?** _Principal Nezu_

 **Desired Department:** _Heroics_

 **Quirk Name:**

Harry rubbed the back of her neck. Good thing Professor Dumbledore had given them a way to explain their magic to the Muggles. Harry didn't think she would have been able to fill the rest of the form otherwise since she wasn't the best liar and neither did she want to wrote about her real Quirk.

 **Quirk Name:** _Mystic Arts_

 **Quirk Type:**

 **[** _X_ **] Emitter**

 **[ ] Transformation**

 **[ ] Mutant**

 **Quirk Classification:**

 **[** _X_ **] Bloodline Based (** All Members of your family have been confirmed to have this same Quirk although it may skip one or two generations **)**

 **[ ] Parent Mutation – Which Parent does it originates from: [ ] Mother [ ] Father [ ] Both**

 **[ ] Random Mutation**

 **Quirk Description:** _Ability to harness energy and shape reality with only the user skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. The user has essentially limitless possibilities for what they can accomplish._

The rest of the form asked about her medical history (If she was allergic to anything, who they had to contact in case of an accident, etc), if she needed any financial aid to pay for school as well if she had any special needs. Harry quickly filled all questions, only to stopping to help Ron fill his own form, and by the time she was finished, the rest of the class had already arrived.

"Good-day," Professor Trelawney said in her usual misty, dreamy voice. It was nothing like Luna's own dreamy voice; it made the woman sound like she was high on something. "And welcome back to Divination. I have, of course, been following your fortunes most carefully over the holidays " The green eyed witch snorted. _As if!_ "I'm delighted to see that you have all returned to Hogwarts safely – as, of course, I knew you would."

Harry rolled her eyes. The woman barely had any talent in Divination. The witch couldn't help but wonder why or how she hadn't been sacked yet.

"You will find on the tables before you copies of _The Dream Oracle, by Inigo Imago_. Dream interpretation is a most important means of divining the future and one that may very probably be tested in your OWL. Not, of course, that I believe examination passes or failures are of the remotest importance when it comes to the sacred art of divination. If you have the _Seeing Eye_ –" Harry grinned as Ron started making faces as the woman's spoke, "– certificates and grades matter very little. However, the Headmaster likes you to sit the examination, so ..." Her voice trailed away delicately, leaving them all in no doubt that Professor Trelawney considered her subject above such sordid matters as examinations. "Turn, please, to the introduction and read what Imago has to say on the matter of dream interpretation. Then, divide into pairs. Use _The Dream Oracle_ to interpret each other's most recent dreams. Carry on." She made an motion with her hands.

By the time they had all finished reading the introduction of the book, they had barely ten minutes left for dream interpretation. At the table next to Harry and Ron, Dean had paired up with Neville, who immediately embarked on a long-winded explanation of a nightmare involving a pair of giant scissors wearing his grandmother's best hat.

Harry felt torn between feeling sick or laughing at this. His words had immediately made her think of their their lesson with the Boggart back in Third Year. Snape dressed in Neville's grandmother's clothes wasn't an pleasant image.

"I can barely remember my dreams," Ron grumbled from across her.

"Just say what you remember." Harry said, resting her chin against the palm of her hand.

"Oh, uh, I was watching a broom race." Ron said, screwing up his face in an effort to remember. "What do you reckon that means?"

"To dream that you are watching any kind of race represents the power and drive you need to move forward in life." Harry said, trying to decipher what was written in the book, "You need to believe that you are capable of succeeding in all your endeavors… Or something like that."

Give her a tarot deck, a bowl of water, a crystal ball and tea leaves any day… This whole thing with dream interpretation was far too confusing.

Several students groaned when Professor Trelawney set them the task of keeping a dream diary for a month as homework. When the bell went, she and Ron led the way out of the classroom.

Ron grumbled loudly, "Do you realize how much homework we've got already? Binns set us a foot-and-a-half-long essay on giant wars, Snape wants a foot on the use of moonstones, and now we've got a month's dream diary from Trelawney!" Harry ducked as he raised his arms and made a wide gesture to show his frustration, "And then we also have to study for our OWLs and the Muggle subjects." Ron whispered at the end.

Harry gave a sigh as she nodded. The worse part of it all would be studying the Muggle subjects. Harry hadn't a normal education since she was eleven.

Honestly – One would think that since they were going to a Hero school, they won't need things like Math or Chemistry but it looked like it wasn't possible to run from those kinds of subjects.

"You need to stop complaining Ronald," Hermione said as she appeared out of nowhere, walking beside Harry, "That won't help with anything."

He gave the bushy haired witch an look, "It'll make me feel better." Ron said.

The girl huffed before she gave the package that she was holding to Harry.

"I was allowed to leave the class early and was sitting by the lake when Hedwig showed up." She said, looking impressed, "I still can't understand how fast she is."

"Maybe she can apparate." Ron said as he eyed the package with curiosity.

Harry didn't say anything as she took the note attached to the package which read:

 _I don't know why you want this but I won't ask, I can wait until you feel the need to explain. However – Be careful, it isn't one of the most "safe" books from the library._

 _Love, Padfoot._

 _PS: Are you sure Hedwig is an owl? She is far too fast._

 _PPS: Add far too intelligent too. She is glaring at me as if she is insulted by the way I'm looking at her… Scary..._

The green eyed witch snorted.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ronald. Owls can't apparate."

"Apparently, _Hedwig_ can."

Harry opened the package, smirking a little as she looked at the black book in her hands. It had no title, only the Black Family's crest in the center of the front cape.

 _Perfect_ , she thought, _I can put the plan in motion tomorrow._

The witch held back the urge to cackle like a mad woman and placed the book inside her bag.

Ron and Hermione kept bickering about Hedwig until they entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, immediately closing their mouths as they found Professor Umbridge already seated at the teachers desk, wearing her ridiculous fluffy pink cardigan of the night before and a black velvet bow on top of her head.

To Harry, it looked like a large fly perched unwisely on top of an even larger toad. Someone seriously needed to teach that woman how to dress herself.

"Well, good afternoon!" Umbridge said when the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled 'good afternoon' in reply making her pursued her lips slightly as she wiggled a finger.

"Tut, tut," She said, "That won't do. I should like you, please, to reply _'Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge'_. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

Harry's eyebrow twitched.

What did she think they were? Kindergartners?

"Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge," Everyone chanted back at the pink monstrosity.

"There, now," Umbridge said sweetly. "That wasn't too difficult, was it?"

 _Yes_ , Harry thought, _it was._

"Wands away and quills out, please." The toad said.

Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order _'wands away'_ had never been followed by a lesson they had found interesting. They could already guess that this was going to be a long – _very long_ – lesson.

Harry, who had yet to summon her wand from its holster, opened her bag and pulled cut quill, ink and parchment. She ignored her usual fountain pens. The witch doubted that Umbridge would accept it.

Umbridge opened her pink handbag, extracted her own wand, which was an unusually short one, and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once: _Defense Against the Dark Arts A Return to Basic Principles_.

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?"

It wasn't truly a question. She didn't expect them to answer.

She turned to face the class with her hands clasped neatly in front of her.

"The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any _Ministry-approved_ curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your OWL year." She smiled widely.

Harry, keeping her head down, tapped the side of her shades, tracing the runes she could feel there.

She closed her eyes.

This woman was delusional. The school curriculum was approved had to be approved by the _ICW_. The Ministry was allowed to test them for their OWLs but they couldn't control what would be needed for each exam.

Umbridge continued, "You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory-centered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year."

Translation: She would give them basic theory about what the pathetic Ministry of Magic saw as safe for little children to learn.

Good thing Harry was used to self-studying.

"Copy down the following, please." She rapped the blackboard again.

The first message vanished and was replaced by:

 **Course Aims:**

 **1.** _Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 **2.** _Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used_

 **3.** _Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use._

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down Umbridge's three course aims she asked,

"Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?_ " There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class. "I think we'll try that again," Umbridge said, "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply, _'Yes, Professor Umbridge'_ , or _'No, Professor Umbridge'_. So: has everyone got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard_?"

Oh for the love of Merlin! She did think they were Kindergarteners.

"Yes, Professor Umbridge," Rang through the room.

"Good," Umbridge smiled widely. It was one ugly sight, "I should like you to turn to page five and read 'Chapter One, Basics for Beginners'."

Forget Kindergarters. They were back to being First Years now.

"There will be no need to talk." With that, Umbridge left the blackboard and settled herself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all closely with those pouchy toad's eyes.

Suddenly, her eyes landed on Harry.

The teen raised her head and stared back, waiting for it.

"Miss Potter," The woman said sweetly. "What're you wearing?"

Harry could feel everyone looking at her; some of them were curious. She never spoke about her shades to someone who wasn't Ron and Hermione – Or Dumbledore for the matter, but he didn't count since he was the one to gift it to her.

By the corner of her eyes, Harry saw Hermione narrowing her and Ron clenched his fists.

Subtly, she made a motion with her hands; informing them that she had everything under control. The duo didn't seem happy with it but still nodded.

"My glasses," Harry replied.

Umbridge pursued her lips, looking like she had just drank a very sour lemonade, "Well," She tried to smile, "Give it to me. Such accessories are forbidden."

"That's not what it says in the Hogwarts Charter," Harry leaned back in her chair.

The pink toad's eye twitched, " _Now_ , Miss Potter."

The green eyed teen smiled widely. Those sitting close to her tried to move a way when they saw it, trading nervous look. Last time Harry smiled like that, Snape ended screaming on the floor as he had an seizure and started bleeding from eyes, ears, nose and mouth.

"Well," Harry said, "I don't think that's a good idea."

Umbridge stood up from her seat and stomped to stand in front of the green eyed teen. The toad shoved a hand under the girl face making her sigh mockingly.

"Uh," Harry shrugged, "If you insist."

No one was surprised when a scream tore itself from Umbridge's throat.

 **00**

Harry smiled innocently as the door in front of her flew open and Professor McGonagall emerged from her office, looking grim and slightly harassed.

The stern looking witch narrowed her eyes, "Are you going to make an habit of sending your teachers to the Hospital Wing, Potter?"

"I did warn her that taking off my shades was an bad idea." Harry said, clasping her hands behind her back. She didn't look even a little bit worried or repentant.

"You're lucky that she doesn't remember." Professor McGonagall said.

Harry shrugged.

Actually, she was lucky that Professor Dumbledore changed the toad's memory. She still got detention with the vile woman but that was because Umbridge thought she had talked about Riddle's return instead of being the reason why the woman had almost been rendered catatonic.

It wasn't Harry's fault though. How would she know that – Oh. Wait, she had know that it was going to happen.

Meh.

Behind their square spectacles, the Transfiguration Professor's eyes became narrower, "Come in here, Potter."

The raven haired girl followed the woman inside the study. The door closed automatically behind her.

"Do I want to know what Umbridge saw and felt?"

"Things." Harry replied cheeky.

Like her plan coming to motion. Harry did say she would make Umbridge regret ever coming to Hogwarts.

"Things? What type of things?" Professor McGonagall asked as she sat down behind her desk, watching Harry closely.

"Scary things... Maybe."

"Enough to make her to leave?"

Harry's smile was the definition of angelic as she sat down.

"Who knows?" The girl looked down at her nails.

McGonagall stared before before she said, "Have a biscuit, Potter." She indicated to a tartan tin lying on top of one of the piles of papers on her desk. The Professor waited for Harry to grab a biscuit before continuing, "Will it affect the students?"

"No." Harry replied, munching on her cat shaped biscuit.

There was a moment of silence.

"Good – Tea, Potter?"

The young witch's smile turned into a smirk at this. McGonagall had just given her permission to get rid of Umbridge, telling her with a single word that she would turn an blind eye to everything if no student was harmed in the process.

"Yes, please."

She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

 **So, in case someone is curious: Harry's Quirk is a mix between her mother's (Who like her had both magic and an Quirk) and her father's. I'll talk about it later in the story.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **August 22, 1881 –** _Albus Dumbledore is born_

 **December 31, 1926 –** _Tom Riddle Jr._ **(** aka. Lord Voldemort **)** _is born_

 **January 30, 1984 –** _Lily Potter is born as Lily Evans_

 **March 10, 1984 –** _Remus Lupin is born_

 **March 27, 1984 –** _James Potter is born_

 **April 19, 1984 –** _Sirius Black IV is born_

 **September 19, 2002 –** _Hermione Granger is born_

 **March 1, 2003 –** _Ronald "Ron" Weasley is born_

 **July 31, 2003 –** _Scheherazade "Harry" Potter is born_

 **October 31, 2004 –** _James and Lily Potter are murdered_

 **September 1, 2014 –** _Harry's First Year at Hogwarts starts_

 **July 31, 2018 –** _Harry's Fifteenth Birthday_

 **August 12, 2018 –** _Harry's Trial for Underage Magic_

 **September 1, 2018 –** _Harry's Fifth Year at Hogwarts s_ _tarts_

 **September 2, 2018 –** _First Day of Classes_


	4. Chapter 4

**Enchantress**

 **Summary:** _"Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Potter!Lily, Messed Up Timeline_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _One Thousand and One Nights_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 4. A Black's Plan**

Harry sat by the fire after her Ancient Runes class. There was still time before the curfew so people were coming and going from common room.

The raven haired witch kept her eyes on the book Sirius had sent to her, reading the spells described with attention as she mockingly moved her hand as if trying to cast it. Sitting beside her, Ron was trying and failing to do his Potions' essay.

"Hey, Harry, what are the properties of moonstone and its uses in potion-making?" He asked.

Sparing a glance at his parchment, the green eyed girl rolled her eyes when she noticed that it was blank. Seriously?

"Don't you have a Potions book?" She asked, turning a page of the book on her lap.

"Come on, Harry," He sounded desperate, "Help me here!"

The green eyed girl opened her mouth to answer, maybe even to tell the red haired boy to ask Hermione about it when the aforementioned witch stood up from her seat abruptly, looking absolutely furious.

Quickly, Harry turned her head to see Fred, George and Lee sitting at the center of a group of innocent-looking first-years, all of whom were chewing something that seemed to have come out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

Uh oh, Harry bit her tongue, that won't end well.

One by one, as though hit over the head with an invisible mallet, the first-years started slumping unconscious in their seats; some even slid right on to the floor, others merely hung over the arms of their chairs, their tongues lolling out.

Harry smiled nervously when Hermione glared at her, partially blaming the younger witch for what was going on.

As some of the older students in the common room started to laughed, Hermione squared her shoulders and marched directly over to where the twins were now standing with clipboards, writing something down as they whispered.

"That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George, both of whom looked up in mild surprise.

"Yeah, you're right," George nodded, "This dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"We'll change it." Fred added.

"You can't keep testing your rubbish on students!" Hermione snarled as she stomped in their direction.

"We're paying them!" Fred said indignantly.

"That just make it worse! Does they even know how dangerous your _experiments_ are?!"

Fred scoffed.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine." Lee said reassuringly as he walked from first-year to first-year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.

George nodded and pointed out, "Yeah, _look_ , they're coming round now."

A few of the first-years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off their chairs. Harry pursued her lips. For once, she agreed with Hermione about what they were doing was dangerous – Especially since it didn't look like Fred and George warned the poor kids about what the sweets were going to do.

Hadn't a single one them woken up, the twins would have been in serious problems. _Azakaban_ level of problems.

"Do you feel all right?" George asked kindly to a small dark-haired girl lying at his feet. He had always been nicer twin.

"I–I think so," She nodded shakily.

"Excellent," Fred clapped happily, "Now we can move on to the accent candies."

Something clicked in her mind and her eyes widened.

There was no way for them to learn Japanese while also having to studying for their OWLs as well Muggle High School. So why not find a way to cheat? After all, one of the only limits to magic was your imagination – All Harry needed to do was convince the twins to find a solution for her and then she could focus on everything else.

She grinned to herself.

Before Hermione could either scream at them or snatch their clipboards, the green eyed witch jumped from her seat and made her way to the twins. She stopped in front of Fred, ignoring the way he eyed her with caution or how George stepped away.

"Look Harrykins, if you also –"

Harry interrupted him, "I'll pay you guys a hundred Galleons if you create something that can make me speak, understand and write in Japanese."

"What?" The twins blinked while Hermione and Ron looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Make it enough for the three of us," The raven haired witch made a motion with hand, pointing at herself, Ron and Hermione, "And you two will get three hundreds instead."

"Why do you want something like that?" George asked curiously, "And why Japanese?"

"That's my business – Now, do you want the money or not?"

The shared a look, turning their backs to her for a moment before whispering to each other. Soon, the twins turned around and grinned widely as they grabbed her hands and started to shake them.

"You have yourself a deal, Harrykins."

At the look Hermione was giving her, Harry leaned forward and whispered, "Fifty more Galleons and you guys focus on testing your products on Sixth and Seventh Years." When they nodded, she spoke a little louder, "And I want it before December."

Fred and George saluted her, "We can do that!"

With that, they joined Lee on the other side of the common room. Harry immediately raised her hand when Hermione opened her mouth to scold her.

"They'll stop testing on first-years."

The older witch opened and closed her mouth before sighing.

"At least there's that…" She muttered.

"Why did you even ask for something like that Harry?" Ron asked as he stepped beside her.

"Because there is no way that we would be able to learn Japanese in time for school." She answered, making they nod. The duo looked relieved at the thought that there was something less for them to do this year.

Now all Harry needed was to find a way for them to be able to study for both their OWLs and Muggle School without killing themselves somehow in the end.

"Well, I'm going to bed." Hermione announced, "Are you coming Harry?"

Harry shook her head, "No, I'll be staying here."

She needed to learn those spells from the book if she wanted to be ready for her detention with Umbridge tomorrow.

Hermione nodded and Ron waited until she had disappeared through the door to the girls' dormitories before looking at Harry, who had sat once more.

"So…" He grabbed his parchment and quill, "Do you have any clue of what you're supposed to do with moonstones?"

"It causes Clefairy to evolve into Clefable." Harry deadpanned.

Ron started to write it down before he made an pause.

"What's a Clefairy anyway?" The red-haired boy asked, looking confused, "I don't think that's a Potion, Harry."

Harry stared, arching her eyebrow in an attempt of copying Professor McGonagall when she was trying to decide if her students were being serious or if they were just trying to mess with her.

"What?" Ron asked, looking a little offended.

She facepalmed, "Remind me to introduce you to Pokemon."

He would need to know if he wanted to with her to Japan.

 **00**

The following day, the trio were one of the first students to make their way to the Great Hall for breakfast. Harry looked rather pleased with herself as she drank her morning tea and when Ron asked why, she smiled.

"I'm ready for my detention with Umbridge." Harry replied. She hadn't gone to sleep until she had mastered the spells from the book Sirius had sent to her.

Ron nodded while Hermione frowned with worry.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Harry." She bit her bottom lip, "I know that she deserves it, but if Umbridge catches you…"

"Don't worry about it." The green eyed girl waved her hand dismissively, "Everything will be fine."

Well, at least for anyone whose name wasn't Umbridge.

Their first lesson for the day was Double Charms which was then followed by Double Transfiguration. Both Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall spent the first fifteen minutes of their lessons lecturing the class on the importance of OWLs.

"What you must remember," Little Professor Flitwick said squeakily, perched as ever on a pile of books so that he could see over the top of his desk, "Is that these examinations may influence your futures for many years to come! If you have not already given serious thought to your careers, now is the time to do so. And in the meantime, I'm afraid, we shall be working harder than ever to ensure that you all do yourselves justice!"

They then spent over an hour revising Summoning Charms, which according to Professor Flitwick were bound to come up in their OWL, and he rounded off the lesson by setting them their largest ever amount of Charms homework.

It was the same, if not worse, in Transfiguration.

"You cannot pass an OWL," Professor McGonagall said grimly, "Without serious application, practice and study. I see no reason why everybody in this class should not achieve an OWL in Transfiguration as long as they put in the work."

At this, Neville made a sad little disbelieving noise.

"Yes, you too, Longbottom," Professor McGonagall looked at him, "There's nothing wrong with your work except lack of confidence. So... today we are starting with Vanishing Spells. These are easier than Conjuring Spells, which you would not usually attempt until NEWT level, but they are still among the most difficult magic you will be tested on in your OWL."

She was quite right; several students found the the Vanishing Spells horribly difficult. Thankful, by the end of a double period Harry wasn't one of them as she had managed to vanish the snails on which they were practicing; earning her a ten-point bonus for Gryffindor from Professor McGonagall, who immediately compared Harry's skills to her "father" James Potter.

Harry, together with Hermione, were the only ones who didn't get homework; everybody else was told to practice the spell overnight, ready for a fresh attempt on their snails the following afternoon.

After their lessons, the trio spent their lunch hour in the library, their faces buried into Muggle books that Hermione had asked her parents to sent to her.

By the time they left for Care of Magical Creatures in the afternoon, Harry couldn't stop yawning as she tried to stop thinking about Algebra ( _Numbers_ – So many _numbers_ ).

Burying her face into her scarf to hide from the cool and breezy wind, Harry walked with her friends down the sloping lawn towards Hagrid's cabin on the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Professor Grubbly-Plank stood waiting for the class some ten yards from Hagrid's front door, a long trestle table in front of her laden with twigs.

"Everyone here?" Professor Grubbly-Plank barked once all the Slytherins and Gryffindors had arrived, "Let's crack on then. Who can tell me what these things are called?" She indicated the heap of twigs in front of her.

Harry stared, trying to remember if she had read anything about those twigs, while Hermione's hand shot into the air.

Behind the bushy haired witch's back, Malfoy did a buck-toothed imitation of her jumping up and down in eagerness to answer a question. Harry was ready to subtly curse the prat when Pansy Parkinson gave a shriek of laughter that almost turned into a scream when the twigs on the table leapt into the air and revealed themselves to be tiny pixie-ish creatures made of wood, each with knobby brown arms and legs, two twig like fingers at the end of each hand and a funny flat, bark like face in which a pair of beetle-brown eyes glittered.

Harry blinked as she recognized them from _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_.

"Bowtruckles." Harry whispered.

They rarely left their homes. How had Professor Grubbly-Plank gotten them?

Said Professor nodded at her, "Very good, Miss Potter. Those are indeed Bowtruckles. Five points for Gryffindor." Brown eyes landed on Hermione who still had her hand up, "Yes, Miss Granger?"

"They're tree-guardians and usually live in wand-trees." Hermione said as she lowered her hand.

"Awww!" Parvati and Lavender cooed at the little creatures.

"Kindly keep your voices down, girls!" Professor Grubbly-Plank said sharply, scattering a handful of what looked to be woodlice among the stick-creatures, who immediately fell upon the food. "And you're correct Miss Granger – Five more points for Gryffindor. Now, can anybody tell me what they eat?"

"Woodlice," Hermione said before anyone else had time to process the question, "But they can also eat fairy eggs if they can get them."

"Good girl, take another five points." The Professor nodded, "So, whenever you need leaves or wood from a tree in which a Bowtruckle lodges, it is wise to have a gift of woodlice ready to distract or placate it. They may not look dangerous, but if angered they will try to gouge at human eyes with their fingers, which, as you can see, are very sharp and not at all desirable near the eyeballs."

She waited to see if everyone understood before continuing.

"If you'd like to gather closer, take a few woodlice and a Bowtruckle – I have enough here for one between three – you can study them more closely." Harry opened her bag and started to look for fountain pen and parchment as the older witch spoke, "I want a sketch from each of you with all body-parts labelled by the end of the lesson."

Immediately, the class surged forwards around the trestle table. Harry ignored the smirking Malfoy as the Slytherin seized the largest Bowtruckle before sending a smug look in her direction.

Rolling her eyes, Harry started feeding a small Bowtruckle that immediately decided to play with French braid when she grabbed it gently.

Malfoy opened his mouth to say something but Harry wasn't in the mood to listen to him. Quickly, she made her way around the table and sat close to Ron and Hermione who were squatting on the grass some distance away. Placing the Bowtruckle on a rock with some woodlice for it to eat, Harry started making her sketch. Good thing she knew how to draw.

The trio stayed in silence for a few minutes. Harry finished her sketch first, taking it to Professor Grubbly-Plank who immediately graded it with an O.

A little after that, the class was dismissed and the trio found themselves traipsing across a vegetable patch as they spoke in rushed tones about the Muggle Subjects that they had studied that day.

As they walked to one of the greenhouses for their next lesson, the door opened and some fourth-years spilled out of it, including Ginny.

"Hi, guys," She said brightly, "Bye, guys."

Ron sputtered as he watched his sister walk away, narrowing his eyes with suspicion.

"Why she is so happy today?" He asked.

Harry raised a eyebrow, "Maybe she has a boyfriend."

His expression darkened and Hermione shot her an look filled with exasperation.

"Harry is kidding." She said before he decided to run after his sister and demand answers. "Ginny must have gotten a good grade in her Herbology essay. I know she was worried about it."

The green eyed witch snorted. That was a big fat lie. Herbology was one of Ginny's favorite and best subjects.

"Oh," Ron relaxed, "That's good."

A few seconds later, Luna emerged from the greenhouse, trailing behind the rest of the class, a smudge of earth on her nose, and her hair tied in a knot on the top of her head. When she saw Harry, she smiled excitedly and made a beeline straight for the older witch.

Luna took a deep breath and then said, without so much as a preliminary _hello_ , "I found what you wanted."

Harry's eye widened, "You did?"

The little blonde beamed, "Uh huh." She took a slip of paper out of the pocket of her robes and gave to Harry who hugged her.

"Thank you so much, Luna!" Harry smiled as the other girl giggled. The green eyed witch stepped away from her friend and accepted the paper, throwing it inside her bag, "Really, Luna, thank you."

"I'm glad to help." Luna said before saying her goodbyes and flouncing away, her radishes earrings swinging madly.

Much like the others before her, Professor Sprout started her lesson by lecturing them about the importance of OWLs. Harry wished all the teachers would stop doing this; she was already tired of hearing the same thing over and over again. And, by the end of the lesson, Professor Sprout gave them more homework; a essay about _Fanged Geraniums_ and the history behind the plant.

Harry had to take a bath after getting out of the greenhouse as she was smelling strongly of dragon dung, Professor Sprout's preferred type of fertilizer, and made her way to the Great Hall.

She ate a plate of spaghetti and at five to five, Harry bade her friends goodbye and started walking in direction of Umbridge's office on the third floor.

It was time for her detention.

"Come in," Umbridge said in a sugary voice after Harry knocked on the door.

The young witch entered calmly, looking around as she kept her face blank.

The office looked horrible. The surfaces had all been draped in lacy covers and cloths. There were several vases full of dried flowers, each one residing on its own doily, and on one of the walls was a collection of ornamental plates, each decorated with a large technicolored kitten wearing a different bow around its neck.

Harry loved kittens, but she didn't think that she would ever look at them with the same eyes.

Umbridge's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, "Good evening, Miss Potter."

Harry hummed and smiled, discretely waving her wand from under the large sleeves of her robes as she started to chant in her mind. A rune mark appeared just a little bellow Umbridge left earlobe, glowing for a second before it disappeared.

 _Now_ , Harry thought, _I just need to wait_.

"Good Evening, Professor Umbridge." The teen said.

"Well, sit down," The pink toad said, pointing towards a small table draped in lace beside which she had drawn up a straight-backed chair. A piece of blank parchment lay on the table, apparently waiting for her.

Harry waved her hand a little as she dropped her messenger bag beside the straight-backed chair and sat down, trying to not smile as another rune appeared on Umbridge; this time, in her neck.

Umbridge smiled sweetly, "Now, you are going to be doing some lines for me, Miss Potter. No, not with your quill," She added, as Harry bent down to open her bag. "You're going to be using a rather special one of mine. Here you are." The toad held out a long, thin black quill with an unusually sharp point to the teen. "I want you to write _'I must not tell lies'_."

"And what did I lie about?" The raven haired girl asked.

Umbridge wiggled her finger, "Tut, tut – You know very well what you did."

Harry arched her eyebrow, feeling impressed at how powerful Professor Dumbledore's Memory Charms was. Not only the woman was ignoring her shades, she also thought that Harry had actually spoken about Riddle in class, hence the detention.

The green eyed girl made sure to touch Umbridge's hand as she too the quill from the woman, chanting a different spell in her mind.

"How many times?" Harry asked with a creditable imitation of politeness as she smiled.

"Oh, as long as it takes for the message to _sink in_ ," Umbridge said.

Harry tried to not start cackling as she nodded, "If you say so, Professor."

Umbridge looked satisfied as she moved over to her desk. She sat down and bent over a stack of parchment that looked like essays for marking.

Harry raised the sharp black quill, eying it for a moment. She knew very well what it did but since it would look suspicious to just start using it, she spoke.

"I don't have any ink,"

"Oh, you won't need ink," Professor Umbridge said with the merest suggestion of a laugh in her voice.

Harry smiled as she placed the point of the quill on the paper and started writing: _I must not tell lies_.

Her hand twitched with pain but she ignored it, keeping her eyes on the pink monstrosity as the woman gasped and grabbed her own hand; the same hand that Harry had touched early.

The words appeared on the parchment in what appeared to be shining red ink. At the same time, the words had also appeared on the back of Harry's right hand and Umbridge's left, cut into their skins as though traced there by a scalpel.

"Is there something wrong, Professor?" Harry asked, sounding worried.

She wanted to laughed, she really did.

"N-No, nothing." Umbridge said, looking down at her hand. The skin had healed, leaving the place where the words had been slightly redder than before but quite smooth.

It continued like that for a long time, until the words weren't the only thing that Umbridge had to worry about. Harry's lips twitched up when she noticed that woman didn't know of she wanted to stare at her hand with disbelief or of she kept looking around the room, looking for something that wasn't there.

Darkness fell outside Umbridge's window. Harry did not ask when she would be allowed to stop, resting her chin to the palm of her hand as she watched Umbridge try to hit invisible attackers; her eyes wide and skin pale.

"That's enough!" The pink toad screamed.

Harry kept writing, ignoring both of theirs bloodied hands.

Umbridge stood up abruptly, making her chair fall. She seemed to tear her arm away from something, pushing and screaming before she made her way to Harry. The girl didn't even react when the older witch grabbed the front of her sweater and forced the girl to stand.

Their faces were only a inch of each other as Umbridge hissed, "Make it stop, Potter! I know you're doing something!"

Harry blinked, "I don't understand," She said with a blank look on her face, "I'm just writing my lines. How could I have done something?"

The woman screamed as she threw Harry back into the chair and kicked something that only she could see. Harry tried to not start smirking as she continued writing. Immediately, Umbridge turned to look at her. The woman looked remarkably like an mad woman at that moment.

"Out!" She pointed to the door, "OUT!"

Harry smiled, grabbing her bag and skipping to the door, "See you again tomorrow evening, _Professor_."

When the door of the office closed, Harry could hear as the woman started to throw things against the walls and scream to be left alone.

Harry started humming.

That was only the beginning – There was still more to come. Poor Umbridge.

The girl snorted.

Nah.

 **00**

The next morning showed to be another bad day for Umbridge who didn't look like she had been able to sleep at night.

Harry munched on her muffin, feeling rather happy despise the raining and dark grey sky above her head. She ignored the looks her badged hand got and kept her eyes focused on Umbridge as the woman kept twitching, barely being able to eat her porridge properly.

Beside the pink toad, Professor McGonagall said something but it didn't look like the other witch heard her. Instead, Umbridge kept staring at her plate before she threw it away with a terrified scream.

The students turned to look at her in stunned silence while the teachers stood up, trying to make her stop as she started to try to stab her invisible attacker.

"Stay away from me!" She screamed, "Half-Breed! Monster!"

Ron whistled, "She is going mental."

"That's just the beginning," Harry muttered, "After all – If the mind believes…"

Hermione wasn't the only one who gasped as scratches marks appeared on Umbridge's face and arms.

"…So does the body." The bushy haired witch added, following the teachers with her eyes as they bond Umbridge and dragged her out of the Great Hall.

Ron put his fork down.

"I don't think I would ever want to be your enemy, Harry." The red-haired boy muttered, repeating the same words he had said back in their Second Year.

Harry smiled innocently.

"What did you do anyway?" Hermione asked. She looked a little torn but her curiosity seemed to win over the part of her that disapproved of what the younger witch was doing.

"A Nightmare Curse, a Karma Curse and a Link Curse." Harry replied.

Ron, who was related to the Black Family, immediately recognized those curses. The boy paled and pushed his plate away, not feeling hungry anymore.

"What do they –"

Ron interrupted her, "What did Luna give to you yesterday?"

Harry gave him an knowing look but answered anyway, "I asked her if she knew a way to help us study for both our OWLs and Muggle School." Hermione perked up, "She found a rather interesting room here at Hogwarts that is exactly what we need."

Hermione leaned, "And...?"

"I'll tell you later." Harry replied with a smirk.

Before her friends could complain, Harry grabbed a toast and stood up, making her way out of the Great Hall.

At lunch, a little after Umbridge had another break down, this time in middle of her so called lesson with second-years, Ron and Hermione followed after Harry as they walked through the corridors of the seventh floor. Harry stopped in front of the tapestry depicting the attempt of _Barnabas the Barmy_ to teach trolls ballet and walked past it three times, thinking about what she wanted until a door appeared.

"And voilà!" She made a wide gesture with her hands, opening the door.

Ron gaped as they stepped into the comfortable room; a larger version of their common room with a library and a dueling area attached to it. Hermione immediately skipped to the books, checking the titles.

Harry sat down by the fire, leaning back as she waited for them to speak.

"How did Luna find this place?" Ron asked as he pocked a dueling dummy.

At the same time, Hermione asked, "What is this place?"

The green eyed girl smiled, "She asked the house-elves – And welcome to the Room of Requirement. This place can turn in anything you want – You just need to know what to ask for." Harry clapped her hands, "And the best part; you can even ask for the perception of time in this room to be different from the outside."

Hermione's eyes widened as she understood the implications of those words.

"We can stay here for hours and only a few minutes will pass outside."

The raven haired witch pointed at her friend as if to say _Congratulations! You get it!_.

"Well," Ron said, "Where do we start?"

Harry and Hermione shared a look.

They had no idea – Oh, well. At least this year wasn't going to be such horrible hell as they had thought.

 **00**

There was never a detention that day. Before dinner, Umbridge had once more freaked out; screaming and throwing curses at a attackers only she could see more and more cuts, bruises and even burns of first and second degree started to appear on her body.

Almost everyone blamed her situation to the curse on the Defense Against the Dark Arts positions. Although it was clear that both students and teachers were confused to why the curse seemed to be acting so early.

Ron, Hermione, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore were the only ones who knew that Harry had something to do with Umbridge's problems but none of them said anything about it. They trusted Harry to know what she was doing and why.

On Friday afternoon, the teachers had to call for the Aurors after Umbridge lost whatever sanity that she still had. The woman started pulling her hair as she curled into a ball, staring at the wall with wide and terrified eyes and begged for forgiveness over and over again, pleading for the monsters to leave her be.

Harry joined the students as everyone stood out of the castle, her eyes fixed on the catatonic woman as the group of Aurors spoke to Professor Dumbledore and two Healers from St. Mungus.

"That was quick." Ron said as Harry subtly chanted under her breath, watching as the curse runes on Umbridge glowed for a second before disappearing.

"Yeah, I was a litttle disappointed." The raven haired girl nodded, "She broke faster than I thought she would."

Hermione pursued her lips, "I would pity her if I didn't know what she would have done to all of us." The bushy haired witch turned to look at Harry, "You still didn't explain what you did."

The green eyed girl shoved her hands inside the pockets of her robes.

"The Link Curse transfers any wound that I receive to her. I took out after my detention." She added when brown eyes narrowed at her still healing hand. "The Nightmare Curse and the Karma Curse are connected; one shows her greatest fears while the other makes her feel everything that is negative and horrible that she did to someone else."

"So all those cuts and bruises…" Hermione trailed off.

Harry nodded, "She did that to someone else."

"Hope she'll stay in St. Mungus for a long time." Ron muttered.

"Oh, she will." Harry said with a knowing smirked.

 **This chapter is a little short but oh well... *shrugs* Next chapter there will the last one this arc (Which I call "The Hogwarts Arc"), there will be also a little of U.A. And oh, for those who asked: Aside from Harry, there is three nore students with both Magic and Quirk in Hogwarts (One is close to Harry, one is a year younger than her and the other is older than her).**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **September 1, 2018 –** _Harry's Fifth Year at Hogwarts_ _starts_

 **September 2, 2018 –** _First Day of Classes_ **(** Monday **)**

 **September 3, 2018 –** _Harry's Detention with Umbridge_

 **September 4, 2018 –** _The Trio Goes to Room of Requirement_

 **September 6, 2018 –** _Umbridge is taken from the castle_ **(** Friday **)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enchantress**

 **Summary:** _"Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Potter!Lily, Messed Up Timeline_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _One Thousand and One Nights_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 5. Of OWLs and Orders!**

Harry was first to wake up the morning of November 17. She didn't move from her bed for a while before grabbing her shades so she could watch the dust swirl in the ray of sunlight coming through the gap in her four-poster's hangings. Slowly the green-eyed girl sighed happily as she recalled that it was Saturday.

There were no classes, no studying for what seemed to be days inside the Room of Requirement.

Nothing.

Hallelujah! – She threw her arms up before doing an ridiculous little dance; a habit that she had created ever since she and the others started their studying routine.

After a moment or two, the witch pulled the curtains open, jumped from her bed and walked to her closet. Getting ready for the day, Harry tried to not make any type of loudly sound apart from humming along the distant twittering of birds that she could hear outside.

Grabbing her bag, she headed out of the dormitory and into the common room. It was far too early in the morning so she wasn't surprised to see that she was the only one awake and shrugged before walking straight for her favorite armchair beside the fire.

Harry sat down and opened her bag to look for one of the fantasy books she had been reading in her free time lately before calling for a House-Elf and asking for a cup of tea.

At her second cup of tea, her reading time was interrupted.

"Look who we have here, brother," Harry jumped at Fred's voice.

George hummed, "It's our sweet Harrykins."

Harry looked up blinking at the twins as they leaned on each side of her armchair. They were smiling widely and the glint in their eyes made her own eyes open wide.

"Do you have it?" She closed her book, looking from one twin to the other.

They shared a look before arching their eyebrows.

"It?" George rubbed his chin, "Do you have any idea of what she is talking about, brother mine?"

Fred's twisted with confusion, "I have no clue, brother dear."

The younger girl pursued her lips and narrowed her eyes at the duo. Without even looking down at her messenger bag, she took out a small coin bag.

"Oh? Is that so?" She asked, "Then you won't mind it if I give those shiny Galleons to your baby brother?"

That made them stop playing around.

" _It_!" Fred gasped, as if he had just remembered something. "She is talking about _that_ project."

"Of course!" George cupped his cheeks, wide eyed, "How could we forget?!"

Harry leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, looking utterly unimpressed.

The twins pouted.

"Fine." George grumbled.

Fred sighed, "Granger is rubbing on you, Harry." With that, he took out a paper bag from the pocket of his robes and threw it on her lap.

Looking inside, Harry saw several candies with two different wrappings as well three fountain pens.

"The green ones will make so every time you speak to someone, it will come out in Japanese." Fred explained, "Well, that if you intend to speak in the language."

"Like, I'm thinking in English but since I want to speak in Japanese, so that's what will come out of my mouth?" Harry asked, eying the candy.

The red haired boy snapped his fingers and pointed at her, "Exactly!"

"The candy with blue wrapping will immediately translate things for you; be it if you're hearing or reading something." George explained with a smile, "Both candies will only last three weeks though so you will need to eat more later."

"And the pens?"

"They are like Dicta Quills. The only difference is that they write in Japanese even if you're speaking or thinking in English." The twins replied together, looking rather proud of themselves.

Harry would also be if she was them. They had done an incredibly job.

"Thank you for this guys." She smiled gently, handing the coin bag to George who grinned widely.

The duo beamed at her, "If you need more…"

"I know who to talk to." Harry rolled her eyes fondly.

Patting her head, the twins walked away, interlacing their arms and skipping out of the corridor while whistling an tune. Harry watched them go with an smile, shaking her head. With the way they were acting, it won't have been all that surprising if the staff and students of Hogwarts found themselves being pranked later.

Excited, Harry took one of the fountain pens (She was so happy that the twins hadn't used something that would stand out like a sore thumb in the muggle world) and opened her bag, looking for a piece of paper so she could test the object.

She played with the pen for a few hours before people started to walk out of the dorms. Some of them sat down in groups to chat or lazy around while others immediately made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Morning Harry." Ron yawned, waving at Harry.

The witch stood from her chair and looked around. Hermione was nowhere to be seen.

Ron rubbed one of his eyes as she arched an eyebrow, "Mione decided to send a letter to her parents." He explained.

"Uh," Harry blinked, "I see…"

She hadn't even noticed the older girl. The bushy haired witch must have walked past her while Harry had been distracted with the fountain the twins gave to her.

And speaking of the pen…

"Guess what?" Harry asked with a smile, clasping her hands behind her back.

The red haired boy looked at her curiously, "Snape is going to die a very painfully death?" He asked, hopefully.

Harry opened her mouth, ready to make a joke about it when an older Gryffindor bumped his shoulder with hers, pushing her forward and making her shades slide down her nose a little.

With an gasp, Harry unconsciously grasped her neck as she tasted something bitter and dark images flashed before her eyes.

A firm calloused hand shook her shoulder while another pushed her shades back to its place. Harry gasped for air, as if she had been drowning, and her veins burned as she tried to retain her composure.

She blinked, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a deep breath.

"Sorry," Ron muttered, still holding her shoulder, "I didn't –"

Harry opened her eyes, shaking her head. Silently pleading him to forget it. Ron sighed, looking a little sad, but he did as asked.

"It has been a while since that happened, uh." He said, leading her through the portrait hole and out of the common room where people were starting to notice that something was wrong.

Harry shoved her hands inside the pockets of Gryffindor hoodie, "Not since Third Year." She replied.

There was a moment of silence between of them as they headed to the Owlry to find Hermione. He two friends were clearly distracted by their own thoughts.

"So, eh – What did you want to tell me?" Ron asked awkwardly.

Harry's lips twitched up, happy that she could distract herself with something positive. She really needed it at the moment.

"Fred and George finished their project."

The tall boy beamed, "The one you requested?"

Harry nodded and started to explain about the candies and the fountain pens.

And if they walked past Snape at some point and Harry rubbed her neck with a painfully expression as a single tear slid down her eyes, neither of them talked about it.

Sometimes, certain things were better left unspoken.

 **00**

Harry protested rather loudly when Remus reached out to ruffle her already messy hair. The werewolf grinned while Sirius, in his Padfoot form, barked an carefree and loudly laugh.

Her poor hair, the girl mourned. It had taken her a while to make it stick the way she wanted. Apparently, it had decided to be more difficult than usual that morning. Or maybe it was just a proof if how nervous she was feeling about her OWLs.

The witch grimaced.

Ugh – She couldn't believe that it was already December 9. Time seemed to pass rather quickly when you didn't have to worry about monster or Professors trying to kill you.

"Try to not keep worrying about what grade you may get and just do your best. Ok?" Remus said. Beside him, Sirius barked, nodding his head as he lifted a paw. Had he been human, Harry imagined that he would have fist bumped her.

With a smile, she took the paw and shook it gently, accepting her Godfather support.

"I will." The green eyed witch nodded with conviction.

Turning her head, Harry saw Hermione standing in front of Bill Weasley.

Ron's coolest elder brother, with his fang earring and long hair that made Mrs. Weasley have an ulcer every time she saw it, was smiling with amusement as he explained a few things about the exams to the frantic brown haired girl.

The red haired man had taken a break from work to accompany the trio to the local of their exams since Professor Dumbledore was busy. Remus and Sirius, from what Harry guessed, had invited themselves to come with him.

"When do you think we'll be able to enter?" Ron asked nervously, stepping beside her.

Harry looked at him. He looked a little pale and kept glancing at the others students surrounding them. Not that she could blame him – The massive black iron doors leading inside the ICW's building was rather intimidating. Actually, the whole place was the definition of intimidating; if Count Dracula had an castle hidden by the icy mountains of New Zealand, that certainly would be it.

"Hopefully soon." Harry replied, burying her face against her scarf as she tried to protect herself from the chilling wind. With a sigh, she looked at Remus, "Where're you guys going to stay anyway?"

The exams site was located on middle of nowhere; there was no hint of civilization around them, only snow and more snow. And, while all examinees would be staying in the dorms inside the castle like building for the duration of their exams, the same couldn't be said about the parents or guardians who had accompanied them.

"We have an Portkey back to London," Remus said, "Hopefully, we'll see you three again on Saturday morning."

Harry nodded. She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Hermione. The older girl came running in her direction, almost jumping on her as she grabbed Harry's arm with shaky hands.

"The gate is opening." The brown eyed witch hissed.

Ron gulped.

"You guys will be fine," Bill said as he saw the fearfully look on his youngest brother's face, "You studied didn't you?" He waited until Ron nodded before continuing, "Then there is nothing to worry about."

Maybe so, Harry thought, but it isn't like worrying about the exams would be of any help. They were there now and backing down wasn't an option.

With a few words as well hugs and assurances, the teens bid the two man and one Animagus farewell before joining the crowd of girls and boys standing in front of the gates.

Harry winced a little, taking hold of Ron's and Hermione's hands as everyone started pushing and pulling. Did they think that hurrying inside the building would make them smarter?

Trying to not trip on anyone foot while dodging pointing elbows, Harry soon found herself standing in middle of an impressive and elegant hall filled with moving statues and portraits of deceased members of the ICW; one of them actually being Albert Einstein (Uh. Him being a wizard explained a lot about the guy).

The green eyed witch raised her head. The tall walls and windows seemed to make the hall bigger than it already was and part of her wondered how it would look at night or at dawn.

Noticing a figure using fitting and expensive looking red robes by the corner of her eyes, Harry turned head in direction of the grand staircase.

"Good morning." The figure, a blonde haired woman with tick accent, said as she scanned the faces of those present with steel grey eyes, "My name is Anya and I'm the representative chosen to guide all of you this week."

She clasped her hands behind her back. Harry shifted her weight from one foot to another; the tense silence in the hall was starting to make her feel a little uncomfortable.

"My job is to make sure that all of you are aware of the rules and that you will behave yourselves." Anya narrowed her eyes, making sure that everyone was paying attention to her before she nodded to herself and started to talk about the rules of the exams.

It wasn't all different from what Harry had already heard from the Professors at Hogwarts but things seemed far more strictly, especially when it came to conflicts between international students. The last thing the ICW wanted was for one of the examinees present to accidentally cause a war between one or more countries.

"This map will inform you where you will have to go for each exam as well where you can find your dorms." Anya looked down at her wrist watch while a House-Elf passed said map to each student present.

Glancing at it, Harry noticed that it was rather similar to the _Marauders' Map_ , the only difference being that merely showed where she was and then there was a trail for her to follow. At he corner of the paper, Harry noticed an timer that – She narrowed her eyes. Wait a minute this –

Anya spoke, "What're you all waiting for? You have three minutes for your first exam."

The last time Harry saw so much chaos, the World Cup had been attacked by Death Eaters. The others examinees looked like maniacs as they ran, pushed and even kicked to get to the room where their first exam would take place.

Harry's exam (Room 104 – The written exam for Transfiguration) was in the first floor so she didn't suffer all that much because of others' desperation. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same about Ron and Hermione whose exam would take place in the third and fifth floor respectively.

The dark haired girl clasped her hands as she sat down on a table close to the window. Closing her eyes, she prayed for her friends. Harry hoped that they fine among the crowd of crazy international students.

The door of the room closed on its own the moment the timer reached zero in her map. Several tables were still empty and Harry could hear a few people crying or trying to open the door from the corridor.

 _This place is insane_ , the witch thought as she took out her quill and ink bottle from her bag.

"You may begin." A voice said lazily from the front of the room, making several people jump.

Harry wasn't the only one who turned her head to see a rather young man with messy dirty blonde hair laying lazily on a desk on the front of the room. His hazel eyes were scanning a Transfiguration magazine without much interest and the witch could see an hour-glass with silver sand beside him.

"Where did he come from?" Someone hissed from the back of the room.

"One more word and you're out." The young man said, causing several people to flinch, "Also, I don't know if you noticed," He pointed to the hour-glass, "But you're wasting your time."

That was all everyone needed to turn their papers over (And when did the paper even appear over their tables?).

 **INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION OF WIZARDS**

 **International OWLs Examinations**

 **Exam Reg. WT-D9-TZOE**

 **Candidate:** _Scheherazade Potter_

 **Current School:** _Hogwarts_

 **QUESTIONS 1 - 100**

 **Use Magical Regulation 572**

 **Azul Marino Ink** _ **ONLY**_

 **1)** List and define the four branches of Transfiguration. Give an example for each branch.

 **2)** Give the incantation and describe the wand movement as well the requirements to change glass to a sand shield.

 **3)** Identify the spell which changes a beetle to button. Define the amount of power used so to harm the beetle.

 **4)** List and define the "Five Exceptions to Gamp's Law".

 **5)** With your own words, describe the theory behind Animate Transformation.

 **6)** List the three types of Non-Spell Transformation. Describe each of them.

 **7)** When, by who and why was the CONMUTOCUS Spell created?

 **8)** List significant moments in history where Animate Transformation was used.

 **9)** BUBOFORS – Describe the requirements necessary for this spell to work properly and suggests options for its Etymology.

 **10)** Animate to Animate vs Trans-Species – What's the difference between them?

 **11)** What're the main aspects of Switching (A branch of Transfiguration)? Give at least 2 examples.

 **12)** Describe the complex interaction between the COLOVARIA Charm and the MULTICORFORS Spell.

 **13)** What are the uses of Vanishment in Healing? Give 3 examples and describe each of them.

 **14)** Explain the connection between Vanishment and the Atlantean Empire.

 **15)** What're the causes and consequences of a failed Vanishment?

Harry yelped as she heard an loud bang. Sighing with relief when she successfully prevented her ink bottle of failing over her paper, the green eyed girl turned around to see that one boy was now chained to his seat.

"Cheating is not permitted." The young examiner said, looking at the boy with boredom as he started to shake his head and refute the accusation, "I don't care – You can try your excuses with the ICW Council, good day."

With a wave of his hand, the man caused the boy to disappear alongside his chair. Harry winced, pitying the guy a little.

Those who cheated on the exams supervision by the ICW and where then found guilty by the Council were forbidden of taking their OWLs as well NEWTs for a long time. Last time something like this happened, it took eight years before the accused was able to take their exams and graduate.

Harry turned her attention back to her exam when the blonde haired man shot them all a look, coldly asking if they also wanted to leave.

"Things are a little extreme here, aren't they?" Hermione muttered anxiously after the trio finished their exam and found themselves sitting in a corner of the cafeteria for lunch break.

"Was someone kicked out of your exam room too?" Ron asked a little pale as he opened a bottle of _Pepper Up_ potion. "There were only twenty out of fifty two by the end of my exam." His eyes were wide as he spoke, "The examiner sent one boy away because he _sneezed_ too loudly! It was like watching a female Snape in action!"

The three shuddered at the image that those words brought to their minds.

"I wonder if the OWLs at Hogwarts are like that?" Harry mused, her head laying against the table and her right hand submerged in a bowl of cold water.

She didn't think that she had ever written so much in her short life. The fact that she had even been able to answer all hundred questions was rather surprising.

"Guys, did you –"

Ron and Harry interrupted Hermione, giving her a look, "No."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!" She huffed, folding her arms.

"We don't need to." Ron said tiredly, "We can guess."

Harry closed her eyes, "And we really don't want to talk about all that amount of theory. Let our minds rest for a while, Hermione, _please_."

After lunch, they found themselves standing together in what looked to be an ballroom. The place was filled with tables, each with an different examiner.

They had to wait until their names were called forward before moving from their spot close to the entrance of the ballroom. Harry was one of the last ones to be called beside Ron and four other teens.

She made her way to a table in a far corner of the ballroom where an elderly but rather charming wizard sat. He eyed her with curiosity but, thankfully, didn't seen all that impressed with her name when she introduced herself.

"I hope you're ready, Miss Potter?" The wizard, who introduced himself as Professor Sighn, asked.

A boy standing close to them gasped after hearing her name, looking at her with that awestruck look that Collin Creevey had perfected years ago. His examiner shook her head as he messed up with his Transfiguration and wrote something down on her clipboard.

Both Harry and Professor Sighn ignored him.

"Yes, sir." The green eyed witch nodded.

His lips twitched up, "We'll see – Now, if you could please cast the _Aginis Serpens_ Spell." Professor Sighn made a gesture to a candle in front of him.

Harry felt herself relax a little. That was an spell taught in Third Year to transform fire to a snake. She didn't know if it had anything to do with her Parseltongue ability, but Harry found this spell to be really easy.

If all the exam continued like that, Harry was confident that she would do well.

Taking a deep breath, she summoned her wand.

"How did you do?" Hermione asked the moment Harry sat beside her on the floor. They had their next exam in the same room.

The dark haired girl shrugged, "Rather well. It wasn't as difficult as the Theory Exam."

Her older friend bit her bottom lip as she stared at the door across them, "I think I messed with Teleportation a little."

"I'm sure you aced the exam."

While Hermione wasn't as magically powerful as Harry or Ron, her ability to remember everything that she read to the littlest detail helped her a lot.

There was a moment of silence between them before Harry channeled her inner Ron. If anyone asked, she would blame all the stress for that.

"Hey, Mione – What's our next exam anyway?"

Hermione gasped with horror, making the younger girl grin a little sheepishly.

"Harry!"

 **00**

On December 14, the day after their final exams, Harry threw herself on the ground, smiling widely as she opened her arms and started making an snow angel as she sang,

"We're free, we're free, no more exams for us!" She hummed, ignoring the looks she got from some of the people who were walking out of the ICW building.

Harry could careless about them because _she was free!_

No more writing until her hand felt like it would fall out and no more thinking until her brain felt like it would melt.

"Freedom!" Ron laughed, throwing himself on her right.

Hermione rolled her eyes fondly, "You two are ridiculous."

She got an snowball on the face for that. Sputtering, she used the sleeve of her coat to clean her face before glaring at the innocent looking duo.

"Come on, Mione." Ron grinned, "Don't be like that. Have some fun."

"We deserve it after all of our efforts this year." Harry added before making the universal gesture of _Come here_ with her hand.

The bushy haired girl pursued her lips. Harry grinned knowingly when the other witch sighed and laid on her left, trying and failing to not smile.

There was a moment of silence between them as the trio stared at the sky above them. They didn't know who broke the silence first but they soon found themselves giggling like little kids on sugar high and rolling around like the idiots.

Someone chuckled, "You all seem to be in good spirits this morning."

Harry threw her body up, waving her hand cheerfully, "Of course we are, Professor. There're no more exams for us."

The old Headmaster chuckled, looking down at them with fondly amusement when Ron started cheering and Hermione giggled.

"Well, I hope you're all ready to depart?" He asked, pulling an neon green scarf from the pocket of his sunset orange winter robes. "Everyone is anxiously to know how you did in your exams."

Harry gave him a curious look as she helped Hermione stand up before getting the hints of snow out of her clothes. Hermione's eyebrows knitted as she narrowed her eyes in thought.

"Professor," The bushy haired girl said suspiciously, "When do we get our results?"

"I have them with me!" Dumbledore replied cheerfully, patting the left pocket of his robes.

Hermione sighed, muttering something like _I thought so_ , while Harry and Ron gaped.

"What?" The boy sputtered. He was so pale that he could have been closely related to Malfoy. "How?"

"There are more examiners in the exams designed by the ICW," The blue eyed Headmaster replied, "So it is easier for them to grade the papers quickly; the moment the examinees leave the room, they start the grading process. That, of course, is what happens with the Theory Exams. You're immediately graded in your Practical Exams."

"Oh," Ron said faintly.

Dumbledore smiled, not even bothered by the boy less than eloquent reply and held the scarf up.

"I hope that you have all used a Portkey before?" Dumbledore asked as the trio reached out to touch some part of the scarf firmly.

Hermione giggled while Ron snorted when Harry made an face. She hated Portkeys.

"Ready? On the count of three, then... one... two..."

The dark haired witch took a deep breath.

"...three."

The moment the words left his mouth, Harry felt a powerful jerk behind her navel, the ground vanished from beneath her feet, her right hand was glued to the scarf while her left hand made sure that her shades won't end up flying away.

She closed her eyes, banging into the others as they all sped forwards in a swirl of color and a rush of wind, the scarf pulling them onwards and, suddenly, her feet hit the ground so hard that her knees buckled.

"I hate Portkeys." Harry groaned, laying with her back against the floor of the basement kitchen of Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place.

The teen blinked her emerald green eyes a few times, trying to stop seeing double.

Ron groaned from somewhere, "I feel sick."

"Then you shouldn't have eaten so much before we left, Ronald." Hermione snapped.

Another voice spoke up, "Back again, the blood-traitor brat, the dirty Half-Blood and the Mudblood."

Harry pursued her lips, pushing herself up to narrow her eyes at Kreacher. Before she could say or do anything though, a second voice roared;

"OUT!"

 _Yes, you disgusting thing,_ Harry thought angrily, _out._

With a sigh, the young witch finally looked around. The only sources of light at the kitchen were the fire and one guttering candle, which illuminated the remains of a solitary plate of soup.

Kreacher disappeared through the door to the hall, grumbling as he looked back at them with malevolency while he hitched up his loincloth.

Sirius, who had been standing at the door, snarled at the House-Elf before hurrying towards them all, beaming. He was unshaven and still in his day clothes but he looked better than the last time Harry saw him.

"So, how did you guys do?" He asked, stretching out a hand to help his goddaughter up.

Harry wasn't given the chance to answer as the Animagus threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly.

"Well," Ron replied in her place as he helped Hermione stand, "I think…" He threw a glance at Dumbledore who was whistling innocently as he twirled his thumbs.

"Uh?" He blinked, blue eyes twinkling with humor, "Ah, yes. Maybe… Who knows?" Dumbledore shrugged.

Harry snorted.

"Oh," The group turned around to see Mrs. Weasley wearing an old green dress, "You're back!"

As the woman hurried to hug and kiss her youngest son, assuring him over and over again of how proud she was of him for having worked so hard for his exams, Harry wondered how many people knew that they would be leaving.

Not many, she hoped.

There weren't many members of the Order that Harry trusted. Most of them were nothing more than sheep and she was sure that they would more likely spill the beans to the Prophet if given the chance. And that was the last thing she wanted.

Something must have showed on her face because Professor Dumbledore reached up to pat her shoulder with an reassuring smile.

"Children can't just leave the country or transfer to another school without permission, my dear." He said.

Hadn't she known the consequences of someone invading her mind, Harry would have thought that he had been reading her thoughts. Dumbledore, though, knew her better than most.

"Oh," Harry muttered, still trapped in Sirius' arms. Instead of a dog, he should have been an Koala. "That makes sense."

She should have thought of that. The parents knowing also explained where Hermione got all those books they had used to study the Muggle subjects they would need for next year.

"– is just us here. Arthur was called at the Ministry while everyone else were sent to their respective missions." Harry heard Mrs. Weasley explain after Hermione asked who was in the house.

"Are you staying here, Dumbledore?" Sirius asked the old Headmaster, finally stepping away from Harry.

The old man shook his head, "I have an appointment with the Goblins." He pulled three envelopes from the pocket of his wand and handed it to Harry. "Here it's, my girl. I'll see you all later."

While everyone waved or said goodbye, Harry turned the envelopes around. They were rather simple aside from the golden wax seal with the emblem of ICW.

"What's that Harry?" Hermione asked as the green eyed girl handed an envelope to her and another to Ron.

"Our OWL results."

Ron paled. Mrs. Weasley moved closer to him, "Impressive – The Ministry takes months to send their results." She huffed, "They should learn from the ICW."

Sirius leaned against the wall, folding his arms, "They should learn from a lot of people." He muttered under his breath.

Harry sent a look at Hermione. The girl was staring at the letter, holding it with trembling fingers. It won't take too long before she started to…

"Our results?" Hermione shrieked. "Why now? Couldn't he wait a little... Oh my God... I'm not ready..."

…freak out.

Just like that.

Harry sighed as the bushy haired witch started walking round and round the kitchen, twisting her fingers together.

"I know I messed up Ancient Runes," Hermione muttered feverishly, "I definitely made at least one serious mistranslation. And the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical was no good at all. I thought Herbology went all right at the time but looking back, I know that didn't explain a few things properly. And History! I didn't have enough time to –"

Harry backed away from the girl a little, half hiding behind Sirius. The aforementioned ex-convict stared, not believing what he was seeing.

"Wow." The long haired man said, not knowing if he should be weirded out or impressed at the speed of her rant. "Not even Remus and Lily acted like that when they got their OWL's results."

"Hermione, will you shut up!? You're not the only one who's nervous!" Ron barked. "And when you've got your eleven _Outstanding_ OWLs –"

"Don't, don't, don't!" Hermione yelled, flapping her hands hysterically. "I know I've failed everything!"

"Is that even possible?" Harry arched an eyebrow, yelping when Hermione sent her an look.

"Stop mocking me!"

"I'm not mocking you!"

Sirius snorted, raising his hands up when the brown haired witch glared at him instead.

After a moment, Hermione huffed and stomped away, throwing herself on one of the kitchen's chairs.

"She's a little…" The man tried to think of an appropriate word to use, making a gesture with his hand.

Harry whispered back, "Extreme?"

"No but that works too."

"Now, now, Hermione, dear, you haven't even opened your letter yet." Mrs. Weasley tried to comfort her, "Let's not start suffering before –"

"No!" Hermione screamed, "I don't want to see it!" She threw the letter over the table.

Wow – Hermione throwing an tantrum. Harry never imagined that she would live to see this day.

Seeing that they won't be going anywhere if this whole scene continued, Harry sighed and stepped away from her Sirius-shield.

"I'll open mine first." She said, interrupting Hermione in middle of another rant.

Nobody in the kitchen spoke as they stared at her. The green eyed girl ignored the weight of their eyes on her and opened the envelope. She unfolded the parchment inside.

 **INTERNATIONAL CONFEDERATION OF WIZARDS**

 **International OWLs Examinations Results**

 **(Examination Reg. D12–TZOE)**

 **Candidate:** Scheherazade Potter

 **Pass Grades:**

Outstanding **(** O **)**

Exceeds Expectations **(** E **)**

Acceptable **(** A **)**

 **Fail Grades:**

Poor **(** P **)**

Dreadful **(** D **)**

Troll **(** T **)**

Miss Scheherazade Potter has achieved:

 **Ancient Runes** _O_

 **Astronomy** _E_

 **Care of Magical Creatures** _O_

 **Charms** _O_

 **Defense Against the Dark Arts** _O_

 **Divination** _O_

 **Herbology** _E_

 **History of Magic** _E_

 **Potions** _O_

 **Transfiguration** _O_

Harry read the parchment through several times. She hadn't noticed how nervous she was until breathing became easier with each reading.

Sirius clicked his tongue, looking at her results over her shoulder, "Tch – Only an _Exceeds Expectations_ in Astronomy? How could you young lady?" He asked, teasingly, "As my Heir, you should have done better."

Harry turned her head and stuck her tongue out at him before looking around. Hermione had her back to her and the older girl's head was bent but Ron was looking delighted.

"Only failed History of Magic!" He said happily to Harry. "Here... swap with me..."

The green eyed girl swapped the parchment and glanced down at Ron's grades: There were only two _Outstanding_ there; one in Care of Magical Creatures and the other one in Herbology of all subjects. Harry smiled. For someone who hated to study, Ron had done really well.

"Knew you'd get high grades _._ " Ron said with an grin, "We've done all right, haven't we?"

Harry nodded happily.

They hadn't sacrificed their free time this year in vain. That was good enough to her.

"Well done!" Mrs. Weasley said proudly after Harry handed Ron's results to her, ruffling her son's hair. " _Seven_ OWLs! That's more than Fred and George got together!"

Harry and Ron shared a look at how the tone of her voice changed at the end. The duo kept their mouth shut.

They didn't think that anything good would happen if they said that the Twins could have gotten better grades if they had tried. Those two were genius in their own mischievous way.

"So, er, Hermione?" Harry called her friend out tentatively, afraid of what she would do.

Hermione still hadn't turned around.

The dark haired witch cleared her throat and continued, "How did you do?"

"I – Not bad," Hermione said in a small voice.

Both Harry and Ron rolled their eyes fondly. They knew very well that she hadn't failed a single class.

"Oh, come off it," Ron said, striding over to her and whipping her results out of her hand. "Yep... Nine _Outstandings_ and two _Exceeds Expectations_ ; one in Defense Against the Dark Arts and the other in Ancient Runes." He looked down at her, half-amused and half-exasperated. "You're actually disappointed, aren't you?"

Hermione shook her head, blushing a little. That only made Harry and Ron laugh at her.

Yep.

She was disappointed.

"Well, we're free until Muggle school starts! Hurray!" Ron grinned. "Hey, Mum, are there any sausages?"

"I'll make some for you, dear!" Mrs. Weasley replied as she walked to the pantry, "Oh, I can't wait to tell your father about your grades."

"What do you mean with _we're free until Muggle school starts_?! We still have a lot to study, Ronald."

"Leave me be, Mione. My brain can't take it anymore."

As her friends started to argue, Harry looked back down at her results. They were as good as she could have hoped for. But –

"Would my parents have been proud of me if they saw this?" She whispered.

Sirius threw an arm around her shoulders, resting his cheek against her head.

"Your mother would have bragged to everyone that she could talk to and your dad – You can always show it to him later." The dark haired man said kindly. "I'm sure he'll be proud of you."

Harry smiled.

Yes, she could just show her results to her dad later couldn't she?

"Just a little more and you can see him." Sirius said. There was a pause before he whispered, "Just don't forget this old man here."

The green eyed witch hugged her godfather, closing her eyes as she enjoyed his warmth.

"Never."

 **00**

On Christmas Eve, Harry's heart swelled with happiness as she heard Sirius skipping through the corridor and towards Buckbeak's room while singing _God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs_ at the top of his voice.

Ginny and the twins arrived at Grimmauld Place along Arthur, Remus and Mad-Eye. The three siblings seemed curious to know why Harry and her friends had left Hogwarts so early, especially since not even the teachers knew.

Because of all the preparations for Christmas though, none of them had the time to ask. Much to the green eyed girl's relief, for she knew that she won't have been able to lie to them, the trio of red heads, all the children of the house found themselves cleaning and decorating.

By the time they all went to bed that night, utterly exhausted but also satisfied, the house was barely recognizable.

The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holly and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great shinning white, Christmas tree, which was covered in magical snow and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view. Even the horrifying stuffed House-Elves' heads on the hall wall wore Father Christmas' hats and beards.

Harry awoke on Christmas morning to find a stack of presents at the foot of her bed and to see Ron standing there with an huge grin on his face.

"Good haul this year," The boy informed Harry, talking about his own presents, "Thanks for the Broom Compass, it's excellent. Totally beats Hermione's – she got me a homework planner."

Harry snorted before moving to sort through her presents.

She quickly found one with Hermione's handwriting on it. The older girl had given her, too, a book that resembled a diary except that every time the dark haired girl opened a page, it said aloud things like _Do it today or later you'll pay!_. It was rather funny if not a little embarrassing.

Sirius had gifted her with a pretty if not expensive looking heart shaped golden locket with rubies. Hadn't she found a picture of her and her mother inside it as well one of her with James, Sirius and Remus, Harry would have given the present back to her godfather. She had never really cared all that much about expensive things.

 _I need to thank him later_ , she thought, tracing her mother's face before closing the locket and putting it around her neck.

Remus had given Harry a set of excellent books entitled _Practical Defensive Magic and its Use Against the Dark Arts_ , which had superb, moving color illustrations of all the counter-jinxes and hexes it described. Harry flicked through the first volume eagerly. The books would be really useful later.

Hagrid had sent a furry brown wallet that had fangs, which were presumably supposed to be an anti-theft device. As much as she liked the Half-Giant, Harry didn't even touch his present. She was still traumatized after the _Monster Book of Monsters_.

Tonks's present was a small, working model of a owl that looked rather similar to Hedwig. It was really cute and the look the real version made upon seeing it made Harry wish she had an camera.

Ron had given Harry an bottle of perfume that smelled like lilies, it was a surprisingly thoughtful gift coming from someone who usually sent candy to her. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her the yearly hand-knitted jumper and some mince pies.

And Dobby… Well, it was a truly dreadful painting that Harry suspected had been done by the House-Elf himself.

She had just turned it upside-down in an attempt of deciphering what it was when, with a loud _crack_ , Fred and George apparated at the foot of her bed.

"Merry Christmas," George said before his smile dropped. "And don't go downstairs for a bit."

Ron looked up from the books Remus had given to her, "Why?" The boy asked.

"Mum's crying again," Fred said coldly, pursuing his lips, "Percy sent back his Christmas jumper."

Harry gasped while Ron looked rather similar to Uncle Vernon when the man's deals didn't go as planned.

"Without a note," George added.

"We tried to comfort her," Fred said, moving around the bed to look at Harry's portrait. "Told her that Percy's nothing more than a humungous pile of rat droppings."

"Didn't work," George muttered, sitting down on her bed and helping himself to a mince pie. "So Lupin took over. Best let him cheer her up before we go down for breakfast, I reckon."

There was a tense moment of silence before Fred broke it.

"What's that supposed to be, anyway?" Fred asked, squinting at Dobby's painting. "Looks like a gibbon with an red strip."

"It's Harry!" George pointed at the back of the picture, "Says so on the back!"

"Good likeness," Fred grinned.

Harry threw her new homework diary at him; it hit the wall opposite and fell to the floor where it said happily: _If you've dotted the "i"s and crossed the "t"s then you may do whatever you please!_.

Harry facepalmed while the boys started laughing.

As the four of them talked, they could hear the various inhabitants of the house calling _Merry Christmas_ to one another. And when they finally made their way downstairs, they met Hermione at the corridor.

"Thanks for the book, Harry," She said happily. "I've been wanting that _New Theory of Numerology_ for ages! And that perfume is really unusual, Ron."

"The guy at the shop said that it was a green tea perfume," Ron explained. "Who's that for, anyway?" He nodded at the neatly wrapped present she was carrying.

"Kreacher," Hermione said brightly.

Harry gave her an look. Hermione did know that he would more likely burn her present right? That thing hated her.

"It's better not be clothes!" Ron warned her, narrowing his eyes, "You know what Sirius said: Kreacher knows too much so we can't set him free!"

The fact that the girl needed to stop giving clothes to every House-Elf that she saw was left unsaid. Ron and Harry had yet to find a way for her give up on that SPEW, or whatever, idea.

"It isn't clothes," Hermione said, pulling the present away from him, "...although if I had my way I'd certainly give him something to wear other than that filthy old rag."

The duo sighed.

"Hermione," Harry said, exasperated, "We already spoke about it. He _doesn't_ want to wear anything else."

The bushy haired girl huffed and continued speaking, "It's a patchwork quilt. I thought it would brighten up his bedroom."

The green eyed witch rubbed her eyes. She didn't think that Kreacher even knew what _brighten_ mean. And if he did; the elf was more likely allergic to it.

"What bedroom?" Harry asked, dropping her voice to a whisper as they were walked past the portrait of Sirius's harpy of a mother.

The older girl shifted a little, "Well, Sirius says it's not so much a bedroom, more a kind of den,' She said, "Apparently, he sleeps under the boiler in that cupboard off the kitchen."

Mrs. Weasley was the only person in the basement when they arrived there. She was standing at the stove and sounded as though she had a bad head cold as she wished them Merry Christmas. They replied back but averted their eyes. Staring at her or asking about how she was feeling would more likely make things worse.

"So, is this Kreacher's bedroom?" Ron asked, strolling over to a dingy door in the corner opposite the pantry.

Now that she thought about it, Harry had never seen it open.

"Yes." Hermione nodded, now sounding a little nervous.

"Won't you open it?" Harry arched her eyebrow.

"Er... I think we'd better knock. It's polite."

"Oh, yes," The dark haired witch said dryly, "Because Kreacher is the politest House-Elf I have ever had the displeasure of meeting."

Ron snorted but still rapped on the door with his knuckles. There was no reply.

"He must be sneaking around upstairs," The red head shrugged, and without further ado pulled open the door.

Harry peered inside.

Most of the cupboard was taken up with a very large and old-fashioned boiler,l but in the foot of space underneath the pipes Kreacher had made himself something that looked like a nest. A jumble of assorted rags and smelly old blankets were piled on the floor and the small dent in the middle of it showed where Kreacher curled up to sleep every night. Harry made a face when she noticed that among the material were stale bread crusts and moldy old bits of cheese.

In a far corner glinted small objects and coins that Harry guessed Kreacher had saved, magpie-like, from Sirius's purge of the house, and he had also managed to retrieve the silver-framed family photographs that Sirius had thrown away over the summer.

As she moved away, Harry noticed something hidden under the blankets. Her fingers twitched and she itched to reach up to her shades. There was something wrong with whatever the object eas...

"I think I'll just leave his present here," Hermione muttered, laying the package neatly in the middle of the depression in the rags and blankets and closing the door quietly. "He'll find it later, that'll be fine."

"Come to think of it," Sirius said, emerging from the pantry carrying a large turkey as they closed the cupboard door, "has anyone actually seen Kreacher lately?"

"I haven't seen him since the day we came back here," Harry replied, narrowing her eyes in thought as she looked back at the cupboard's door. "You were…" Her lips felt dry. "Hey, Sirius?"

"Yeah?"

"You said _out_."

He nodded slowly, "I know, pup."

"No. I mean," She made a gesture with her hand, "You said _out_. That's an order full of loopholes…"

Harry didn't need to finish. While her friends looked confused, Sirius paled. He looked like a ghost as he started cursing.

"Goddammit!" He let go of the turkey. It would have been lost hadn't Fred and George, who Harry had forgotten had been there, hadn't caught it, " _KREACHER_!" Sirius roared as he ran out of the basement.

"What – What was that about?" Ron asked, faintly.

"House-Elves are smarter than what people think." The others looked at her, Harry explained, "While House-Elves can't disobey their families, if they aren't loyal, they will look for every hint of loophole in your orders to go against you."

Hermione's eyes widened, "That's how Dobby came to you in Second Year."

Harry nodded, her lips pressed in a thin line. Ron frowned and thought.

"Sirius never said _Get out of the kitchen_ , he only said _out_." He muttered. "Kreacher would have taken that as an order to _leave the house_."

Fred and George shared an look.

"He could have gone to the Malfoys." They said darkly.

Narcissa Malfoy's maiden name was Black. But if it her, Harry would have ignored the House-Elf absence. However, from the stories Sirius told her, Narcissa _hated_ Kreacher because of an incident decades ago, when she had been a child.

No – The only other Black that Kreacher could have gone after was way worse than perfect Narcissa Malfoy.

"He left after Bellatrix Lestrange." Harry said, tapping her the arm of her shades in thought.

Her friends looked sick. Bellatrix Lestrange was a monster. No one could refute that. She was obsessed with Voldemort and was known to be his greatest follower.

Hermione gave her a look of horror, "She could very well know all of the Order's secrets by now."

"At least our location is safe." Fred said, trying to lighten the mood a little.

It worked in a way. Harry smiled, even if a little forced. With Dumbledore as their Secret Keeper, they were safe inside the house. But what did that mean for those members who constantly left in missions?

"Everything will be fine." Ron said, although it was difficult to see if he believed into those words or not, " _Everyone_ will be fine."

Harry truly hoped that he was right because she was far too afraid to check.

So much for being a Gryffindor…

 **So, this the last chapter of the Hogwarts Arc. Next chapter starts the U.A. Arc! So for those who were complaining; there you have it.**

 **Anyway, hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **November 17, 2018 –** _Fred and George give their newest creation to Harry_ **(** Friday **)**

 **December 9, 2018 –** _First Day of OWL Exams_ **(** Monday **)**

 **December 13, 2018 –** _Last Day of OWL Exams_ **(** Friday **)**

 **December 14, 2018 –** _OWLS Results_

 **December 25, 2018 –** _Christmas Day._ **(** Wednesday **)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Enchantress**

 **Summary:** _"Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Potter!Lily, Messed Up Timeline_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _One Thousand and One Nights_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 6. The Arrival**

"We can ask Harry."

"Definitely not! You're not using her like that."

"Sirius, she could –"

"I don't fucking care. Keep my goddaughter out of this mess."

Albus tapped his fingers against the table in an random rhythm as he stared at the locket surrounded by protective runes and shield charms.

He hummed in thought as the over-grown children sitting not too far from him kept yelling at each others.

How none of the real children in the house hadn't come to see what was going was a mystery to hi – Oh wait.

Blue eyes blinked and he smiled, bemused.

Discretely, the old Headmaster waved his hand. Not even a second later, a small, pale and delicate manicured hand appeared out of nowhere in a dark corner of the kitchen and waved back before disappearing once more.

Sitting on his right, Alastor snorted.

"What do you think, Dumbledore?" Albus blinked once more when he heard Kingsley speak.

The elderly wizard leaned back in his chair. The group focused their attention on him, waiting for his decision.

To be honest, Albus didn't think that they even needed to ask. Shouldn't they guess his answer already? Young Sirius certainly did if the smirk on his face was any indication.

"No."

"Ha!" Sirius threw his head back, barking a laugh and grinning widely.

Kingsley as well those who had been pushing to use – No. He didn't like such word being used when dealing with the young witch that was like the granddaughter he never had.

Correction: Kingsley as well those who had been pushing to ask for Harry's assistance with their newest problem looked half-surprised and half-annoyed.

Albus held back the urge of shaking his head with disappointment.

"B-But –" Hestia Jones sputtered.

Sirius snarled, interrupting the witch, " _But_ what?"

She glared, clearly trying to not show how terrified she was. Even though all members Order knew of his innocence, that didn't mean that several of them didn't fear Sirius.

"But she could be of a great help." Hestia said, her voice trembling a little, "She could end this war for once and for all."

Several members of the Order agreed with her.

Albus felt his lips pulling down a little. By the corner of his eyes, he saw Alastor's magical eye spinning angrily.

Sirius leaned forward, baring his teeth much like an threatened dog warning someone to back down _or else_. Knowing the boy, that was exactly what he was trying to convey.

" _We_ can end this war for once and for all on our own." The long haired man hissed, "My goddaughter already did enough."

"She –"

"Doesn't own anything to you or anyone else."

Hestia turned an dark shade of red, "She is the Girl-Who-Lived!"

"And I'll make sure that she'll stay alive." Sirius said dryly, leaning back against his seat, "By keeping her _away_ from the war."

Kingsley placed an hand over the blonde haired woman's shoulder, shaking his head when she opened her opened her mouth to complain. Hestia deflated and glared angrily at Sirius who arched an eyebrow, unimpressed.

"Sirius," The dark skinned man said calmly, "You can't deny that her _talent_ could save a lot of lives."

The last male Black narrowed his eyes.

It was Remus, however, who replied, "It's a Quirk."

"What?" The Slytherin graduate blinked his eyes, surprised. He had forgotten that Remus was in the room as well.

"Her so called _talent_ is a _Quirk_."

Albus closed his eyes, feeling even more disappointed when he saw how the face of some of the wizards and witches present twisted with disgust.

Sometimes, he was ashamed to call himself a British wizard. His people ignorance and unwieldiness to change was the reason their community was known to produce the greatest number of Dark Lords and Ladies from all Magical Communities in the World.

When will they learn?

"If you want Harry to use its power, then you should use the right term." Remus continued, "And different from us, you have no idea of what type of drawbacks it has on her. You have _no idea_ of what type of _burden_ it can be. So, you will all _shut your mouths_ , keep your heads down like the good little sheep you'reand start researching." The amber eyed man sneered slightly, "I have had enough of your constant whining, especially now that we actually know how to get rid of Voldemort."

Alastor laugh loudly as he applauded the younger man while the others seemed to be shell shocked.

Albus chuckled.

The Young Mister Lupin had always been such kind and shy boy that people usually forget that he was not only a Gryffindor but also someone who lived with a literal beast inside him.

"You tell them, Moony." Sirius cheered, stage whispering.

On the background, their invisible observer wolf whistled.

"Well said, my boy." Albus said, making everyone turn to look at him, "And I don't understand why some of you seem to think that things will be difficult from now on without having Miss Potter assistance."

He didn't want to imagine what they would do when Harry finally left the Country. Actually, Albus would need to plan for not only their reactions but the rest of the British Wizarding Community as well.

The wizard sighed.

"It won't?" Dedalus Diggle asked timidly.

The blue eyed Headmaster smiled, "Of course not."

Another member of the Order, Emmeline Vance, perked up, "Do you have a plan, sir?"

He looked at the object over the table, scanning the locket with keen eyes.

After Young Sirius had recalled Kreacher, the man had demanded to know what kind of information the House-Elf had given away as well what he was hiding from them.

Thankfully, Kreacher hadn't had the time to speak to Bellatrix or any other Death Eater so the Order and its members were safe. However, they did learn that Kreacher had been hiding something; a locket that had once belonged to Salazar Slytherin himself – A locket that would be the key to bring Tom down.

The only problem was –

His eyes landed on their invisible observer; he could almost feel her curiosity.

The only problem was find a way to use it properly without getting Harry hurt.

Albus ran hand down his bread in thought before making his decision and smiling to himself.

Ah, yes.

That will do.

"Sirius, my boy," Albus called the Animagus instead of answering. When the grey eyed man looked at him, the old wizard continued, "Do you have access to the Archive?"

Aside from Sirius, Alastor was the only one who seemed to understand. His lone human eye widened widely and, slowly, a wild and excited grin made its way to his face.

Considering everything that happened in the last war, Ablus couldn't exactly blame him.

"Which one?" Sirius asked, suspiciously.

The older man didn't look too happy as he replied, "The _Black_ one." And Albus wasn't talking about the Animagus' Family.

Sirius pursued his lips. He hesitated before giving his answer and sent a look toward the locket.

Of all of those who had been present when Sirius interrogated Kreacher and learned about everything that the House-Elf had spoken with Bellatrix (Which, thankfully, wasn't much) as well every single secret that the old creature was hiding, only three of them recognized exactly what the locket was aside from being some kind of "weapon" to Tom and that there were more of them out there.

Only Albus, Alastor and Sirius himself knew the type of foul magic that had been used on the locket. Only the three of them knew that it wasn't a _weapon_ , not really.

It was way worse than that.

"Give me a few days and I'll give you a answer." The dark haired man finally replied after a long moment of silence, "If that place will make it so Harry won't be pushed even more into this war, then I'll find a way to get to it." He sneered a little, unhappily at the thought of even stepping inside the Black Archives but knew that it was their best chance to get any type of useful information to end this war.

Albus nodded, understanding how the younger wizard was feeling.

"Good – Well, now that we have come to an agreement…" He said before smiling jovially and offering a bag of sweets in direction of their invisible observer, "Lemon Drop, Harry?"

Screams and yelps could be heard from all over the kitchen when the girl's head appeared out of nowhere and hovered into the air.

"Yes, please." She smiled, taking off her Family's Invisibility Cloak and walking closer to him.

"W-What're _you_ doing here?" Emmeline demanded to know.

Harry threw a candy into her mouth and gave the speaker a unimpressed look, "I have been here all along." She said dryly. "You know, I find it funny how almost everyone here seems to think that I would use my eyes just because you wanted me to." She tapped the arms of her shades.

More than half of those present winced at the tone of her voice.

"You shouldn't be here." Hestia said.

Harry shrugged, "Considering _I_ was the one who found the locket, I think I really should."

And she was right. Harry had seen the locket when she and the other children had decided to see Kreacher's den and it was her who told them about it later when they started looking for it since Kreacher refused to say where he had hidden it, even if the House-Elf almost cracked his skull against an wall while trying to keep himself from answering Sirius' questions properly.

And if they thought that they could keep Harry away, they were surely wrong. The only reason she hadn't been spying before this meeting was that the dark haired girl trusted Albus and Sirius to tell her anything if it involved her directly.

Harry dismissed Hestia and the others with a wave of her hand and turned to look into his eyes. Even with the shades he gifted to her so long ago, Albus could see the question into her eyes.

He shook his head, silently telling her that she didn't need to worry about anything and to focus on her upcoming trip.

The teenager relaxed and smiled a little.

"I think I have heard enough. I'll leave you guys to do your thing." Harry said brightly.

Albus chuckled as he fist bumped her and watched the girl skip out of the kitchen, only stopping on the way to high five Sirius, and ignoring the tension that had been created because of her presence.

"Well," Albus said with a smile, "Do we have anything to discuss today?"

No one replied for a moment before Miss Tonks raised her hand hesitantly.

"Yes, dear?"

The pink haired woman shifted in her seat, "Er - Where's Snape?"

"He is away in a Potions Conference." He replied simply, not even trying to go further. There wasn't anything else to say.

"Is that a code for _he is dead_?" Sirius asked with pure and unadulterated hope in his voice.

Remus looked horrified, "Sirius!"

Albus turned his head as the duo started bickering and the others merely watch in an stunned silence.

The Headmaster threw a Lemon Drop inside his mouth and hummed happily.

"You can't speak like that!"

"Ah, come on – As if you don't feel the same."

"Ye – Wait, _no!_ Sirius!"

"You don't seem so _Sirius_."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?"

Albus started chuckling before he noticed the knowing look Alastor was giving to him.

The old man smiled, "Lemon Drop?" He offered.

Seeing Alastor's face meet with his palm was rather funny if Albus could be honest with himself.

 **00**

On her last days in Grimmauld Place, Harry ignored everyone who she didn't see as a friend or family member. Despite what they, as well the rest of the Wizarding World of Britain, thought, Harry didn't care about what they thought or what they wanted.

This was her life and she would do whatever she wanted with it.

And if Sirius or Dumbledore needed her for anything, they won't have decided to send her to Japan.

So, really, there was no need for her to worry about the Order or the war. Actually, at the moment, the only thing that was worrying her was, believe it or not, was _flying_.

Ron seemed to agree because he spoke her thoughts out loud, "Are we _sure_ we can't use an Portkey?"

"I'm all for it at this moment." Harry muttered.

Hermione gave them a look as she took a bite of her pizza.

"You two can fly on _brooms_ but a _plane_ scares you?" She huffed.

"Brooms are safer than any Muggle contraption!" Ron frowned, stabbing his own slice of pizza.

Harry grimaced, "Brooms can crash but you can at least survive it. Planes crash and you burn alive."

After all, there was the possibility that their magic could cause the plane to malfunction and go _boom!_

Harry didn't think that any kind of shield would be able to protect them from such thing. So yeah, no matter what Hermione said, the green eyed girl was justified with her fear of planes.

"You two are ridiculous."

"So say the girl who always use an Portkey to travel with her parents to other countries." Harry said dryly, not even a little bothered by the glare the older witch sent to her.

"Would you three like more pizza?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she approached them.

The trio turned to look at her and smiled. The woman looked ready to start crying. She had been doing that a lot lately; both because they were leaving to go to school in another country on the other side of the planet and because of He-Who-Shall-Bot-Be-Mentioned (Also known as Percy the Traitor).

"I want more!" Ron grinned, forgetting about the plane for a moment.

Hermione declined the offer politely while Harry asked if she could have one more slice of cheese pizza.

"I can't believe you three are leaving already…" Mrs. Weasley sighed as she started making a small pile on Ron's plate.

Harry eyed the pile. She wondered how her friend could eat so much. He needed to start moderating before all that food decided to start making effect.

"I'm sure you'll see us soon." Harry said kindly.

Mrs. Weasley smiled, "I have no doubt of that." She sighed and sat down, "I'll miss you all." The red-haired woman sniffed.

"Mum," Ron looked a little uncomfortable, "It won't be all different from us going to Hogwarts."

"But this Muggle school is so far away and I know nothing about it!" She said.

"Don't worry, Mrs. Weasley," Hermione said, perking up at the opportunity to show off some of her knowledge, "U.A. is one of the best schools in Japan! And its security system is known to be impenetrable!"

Harry grimaced.

She didn't like the sound of that. Saying something was impenetrable was like asking for someone to prove that it wasn't the case. And, knowing her lucky, would more likely get invaded or something after she was settled there.

"You know this school, Hermione?" Mrs. Weasley asked, curiously.

The bushy haired girl blushed and looked down at her plate, "I-It was my dream school when I was little."

Closing her eyes, Harry could almost hear the unspoken words there.

It had been Hermione's dream school but then she was diagnosed as Quirkless and the other children bullied her merciless until the brown haired witch decided to give up.

Finding out that she was a witch had been like a blessing for Hermione because she could finally find a place where she could belong… Not that the Wizarding World treated her any better than the Muggles.

Unfortunately, bigotry and prejudice existed everywhere.

"Can you tell me about it, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Hermione smiled a little, "Sure."

Once they had eaten their lunch and Mrs. Weasley finally decided that she wasn't making a mistake in sending her son to Japan, the trio started packing their things.

After that, Harry and her friends said their good-byes ("Sirius, let Harry go!" "No! Don't go! Take me with you!") and, along Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well Mad-Eye and Mundungus, they left Grimmauld Place.

Mundungus had managed to _"borrow"_ a car for the occasion, as the airport wasn't even a little close to their location.

The car, which Harry doubted had been taken with the consent of its owner, had been enlarged with a spell like Mr. Weasleys' old Ford Anglia had once been. So, although normally proportioned outside, it was easy for everyone to fit in quite comfortably.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated before getting inside. For a moment, Harry wondered if it had anything to do with woman's disapproval of Mundungus or if it had anything to do with her dislike of travelling without magic. But that didn't matter since Harry and Ron were able to convince her to settled herself into the back seat between them.

The journey to the airport was quite quick despite this car not being able to fly; there was very little traffic on the roads because of the New Years.

They soon found themselves stepping out of the car and walking in direction of Professor Dumbledore who was, much to Harry surprise, wearing a dark suit, a hat. The Headmaster's hair and bread were also rather short, making him look younger and less Merlin-like. It was really strange to see him like that.

"Professor? You're coming with us?" Hermione asked.

He nodded, clasping his hands behind his back, "Indeed! After all, what type of Grandfather would I be if I didn't accompany my Granddaughter and her cousins to a trip out of the country?" He smiled cheerfully.

Green eyes twinkled with mirth as Harry smiled back, "Thanks for that, Gramps!" She said, playing along.

Hermione looked absolutely horrified at the lack of respect to the Headmaster.

"We're cousins now?" Ron asked Harry, grinning with amusement.

That seemed to bring the bushy haired witch out of her stupor because she blinked and replied before Harry could utter a single word.

"Technically, you two are related. Albeit distantly." She rubbed her chin in thought.

"Who isn't related to each other somehow in our community?" Mad-Eye grumbled.

The others had to agree.

Even Muggleborns, who were actually the result from a long line of Squibs who finally regained access to magic, would be found to be related to a Pureblood Family if they took the time to test their lineage.

So it wasn't too far fetched to say that the trio were cousins.

Dumbledore looked down at his pocket watch, "Well, we better get going."

Harry and Ron shared an look and bowed their heads as they clapped their hands together, praying that everything would be fine and that no plane would explode with them inside it.

Hermione rolled her eyes at them although even she was starting to look a little nervous.

The group started moving and as she walked, Harry gulped. This time though, her fears had nothing to do with the plane.

She was getting closer to her father.

The green eyed girl hoped that she didn't ended up showing herself to be one great disappointment to the man.

 **00**

Harry could barely remember what happened after she boarded the plane and sat down between Ron and Hermione.

She slept all the way to Japan and must have been half-asleep on the way to their hotel as well because when she woke up to a window opening, it took her a long time to remember that she wasn't in Grimmauld Place.

The dazzling sunlight seemed to poke her hard in both eyes when she opened them for less than a second. Even then, images and colors flashed before her eyes, make her hum with interest.

Harry started to hopelessly look for her shades, patting her bed like a mad woman.

"Good Afternoon, Harry." Hermione's voice came from her left.

Harry groaned.

There was nothing _good_ about this afternoon. Her neck and legs were killing her and all she wanted to do was stay in bed and ignore everything else.

The Universe could implode right now and she won't even care.

Finally, Harry's hand found her shades and she shoved them on. Blinking a few times, she turned around to see her bushy haired friend standing on the other side of the room.

"Awake yet?"

"Maybe." The dark haired witch replied, slumping back onto her pillows but still keeping her focus on Hermione.

The other girl didn't even look at her as she pulled an small handbag from her trunk and started filling it with all sorts of things; Potions, books, an dictionary, a map, an bottle of water and a notepad.

"What're you doing?" Harry asked.

Hermione looked at her after she closed her trunk, "Professor Dumbledore is taking us out for lunch." She beamed, "Maybe he will take us to the Japanese version of Diagon Alley!"

"I doubt." Harry shook her head, forcing herself to stand up and dragged herself to the bathroom.

Now… Where did she put her toothpaste last night…? Wait… There was a time difference to consider. So maybe it was last morning?

The green eyed green rubbed her eyes with .another groan.

"What do you mean?" Hermione demanded to know almost half an hour later after Harry stepped out of the bathroom; having brushed her teeth and taken a long and relaxing bath.

Harry gave her a look, "I mean that places like Diagon Alley are normally found in major cities… New York, Paris, Seul, São Paulo, Buenos Aires, Madrid, _Tokyo_ …" She didn't list anymore names. Hermione had clearly understood her point.

"Oh…" The brown eyed girl seemed to lose her enthusiasm a little.

Harry finished tying her hair up in a high bun and walked to her friend, patting her shoulder.

"Maybe Professor Dumbledore will take us to see the city." She said, trying to make her friend feel better.

"A tour would be nice." Hermione smiled.

"Anyway, I wonder where he will take us for lunch? I have never eaten Sushi in my life."

Hermione opened her mouth to answer but was cut off as the door was thrown open. Ron stepped into the room with an impish grin.

"Did you say lunch?!"

Harry snorted, "Speak of food and he shall appear."

"Honestly, Ronald." Hermione said, exasperated.

The red haired boy looked offended, "What?"

The girls shared an look before sighing and smiling.

"Nothing, Ron." Harry said, amused. The trio walked out of the room and headed to the elevators. "So… Did Professor Dumbledore say anything else?"

"Oh," Hermione perked up, "I almost forgot about it! He wants to get us a new upgrade or so he says."

"What does that even mean?" Ron asked as they stepped into the elevator and pressed one of the bottoms of the panel beside him.

Harry was impressed. She didn't know that Ron even knew how to work with elevators. But then again, there was something similar in the Ministry.

"I…" The bushy haired witch hesitated, "I don't know…"

"Wow, you actually don't know something! Harry, quickly, check to see if it isn't raining pigs!"

Harry grinned when Hermione flashed a warning look at Ron and he corrected himself at top speed.

"I mean – Don't worry about it. We'll find out what it means soon."

Hermione narrow her eyes and nodded, "That's better." And with a huff, she stomped out of the elevator after the doors opened.

Ron sighed with relief.

The dark haired girl looked at her friend, still grinning widely with mirth, and raised one of her hands.

"Nice save."

He high fived her, starting to look rather proud of himself, "Thanks."

The trio found Professor Dumbledore sitting in an comfortable looking armchair and reading the morning paper.

"Morning Gramps!"

"Harry!"

Professor Dumbledore chuckled as he looked up, waving Hermione off as the older girl tried to apologize.

"Good Morning, my dear." He stood up, throwing the paper over the coffee table beside his armchair, "I hope you all had a good night of sleep?"

"It was cool." Ron shrugged.

"It was nice, sir. Their beds are very comfortable."

Harry shrugged. She couldn't even tell if she had slept well. All she knew was that the moment her head hit the pillow, she blacked out.

"Shall we go then?" The old wizard made a gesture with his hand.

As they walked out of their hotel, Harry could see that her friends were feeling rather awkward.

Different from her, who had known Dumbledore for years know and had always been close to him, Ron and Hermione had never had a proper conversation with the Headmaster outside of Hogwarts before. Not even when they all had stayed in Grimmauld Place for the summer.

Dumbledore was either ignoring or he had yet to notice the side looks her friends were giving to him because the old wizard seemed completely relaxed and happy as he hummed an tune under his breath.

"We're going to Fujitaka's house." Dumbledore said brightly.

Harry looked at him, curiously, " _And_ Fujitaka is…"

The blue eyed man blinked, "Oh, silly me. I didn't tell you three about him did I?"

"Nope." Harry replied.

Her friends merely shook their heads, making the green eyed witch sigh. It would take a while for them to remember that no matter what titles or positions he held, Professor Dumbledore was like any other wizard.

Well, a very powerful and eccentric wizard but still a wizard all the same.

"He's one of the best Foci smiths in this country." Dumbledore explained, "After all, you three can't use your wands at U.A."

Harry nodded.

That made sense to her. The teenager witch could understand why they couldn't use their wands; that would just be breaking the Statue of Secrecy even if they lied and told everyone that their magic was actually a Quirk.

And the Department of Heroics of U.A. was really famous and the media always kept their eyes on its students. So there was even more reasons to do something that would prevent their wands from exposing the Magical World.

A Foci was a specially prepared object used by wizards as a tool to help them cast magic – The most used being wands because its materials and components made it easier for wizards and witches to control their magic.

There were other types of Foci, of course; jewelry, clothing, objects like toys or books and much more. But different from a wand (And the no longer used staff), those kind of Foci needed a little bit more of control and concentration to use properly. They were well known to overpowering an spell or causing some kind of backlash.

Harry wondered what kind of Foci the Headmaster was thinking of getting to them.

Ron scrunched his nose, "Er – Sir… Who is paying for that? Because aside from wands, any other kind of Foci is _really_ expensive."

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Weasley," Professor Dumbledore waved his hand dismissively, "I'll pay for it."

None of the teens looked happy with those words but they knew that they weren't going to win an argument against the old blue eyed wizard.

"Ah," Dumbledore said simply, "This will do."

Harry stared at the wall of the dark alley Dumbledore had lead them to and shared an look with her friends.

"That's… nice…?" Ron muttered uncertainly.

The Headmaster chuckled, "We need to Apparate from here." He said, "Now, hold on to me very tightly."

Harry gripped Dumbledore's proffered left forearm while Ron and Hermione took hold of his right arm and hand respectively.

The green eyed witch gulped. Was it even possible to Apparate with so many people holding to you? She hope so because Harry didn't want to lose any of her fingers or an leg, thank you very much.

"Very good," Dumbledore nodded. "Well, here we go."

Harry felt Dumbledore's arm twist away from her and redoubled her grip while closing her eyes tightly. The next thing she knew, the teenager witch was being pressed very hard from all directions; she could not breathe, there were iron bands tightening around her chest and eyeballs were being forced back into her head while her eardrums were being pushed deeper into her skull and then –

The raven haired girl gulped great lungfull of air and opened her tear filled eyes.

 _I take back everything_ _bad I had ever said about Portkeys_ , Harry thought as she gripped her head, hissing in pain.

Apparation felt worse than any Portkey. It was like she was being forced through a very tight rubber tube while her body tried to change its very core to make things easier only to result into it hurting ten times more.

Harry shook her head and looked around to see that they were now standing in what appeared to be a rural village or something; she could see workers at distance collecting what she guessed to be rice and everything had a more simple and rustic structure compared to the city.

"Are you three all right?" Dumbledore asked, looking down at them kindly.

Harry blinked. She hadn't even noticed that she, Ron and Hermione had been sitting on the ground.

"The first experience with Apparation is always a little difficult, especially with so many people…" He looked thoughtful, "I think it is the result of the amount of magic used…"

"And do we really have to learn this?" Rob grumbled, rubbing his ears.

Dumbledore tilted his head, "The choice is yours, my boy. But Apparation it's a good way to cross long distances."

Hermione closed her eyes, "I think I might prefer brooms..."

"You _hate_ brooms." Ron stated.

"Exactly."

Harry snickered, feeling a little better as she dusted her clothes and stood up.

Dumbledore smiled at them and waited a little before he said, "This way, please."

He started walking and the trio followed quickly.

Several people stopped to stared at them and it took a while for Harry to process the fact that the villagers weren't used to foreigners.

They turned a corner, passing a bus shelter and walked down a deserted street before Dumbledore spoke, "Left here, children."

Their group proceeded up a steep, narrow street lined with old and traditional houses and only stopped when they approached the oldest house in the street with a beautiful maple tree close to the door and a garden filled with both magical and non-magical flowers.

Dumbledore stared at the door.

The trio waited for him to do something; maybe call his friend or knock on the door. But he merely stood there and stared patiently.

"What's he waiting for?" Ron asked, confused.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Maybe he can see something that we can't…"

Harry didn't say anything as she stood beside the Headmaster, scanning her surroundings.

Someone was watching them…

"Fuji, my friend." Professor Dumbledore sighed fondly, "What're you doing?"

There was no answer.

Harry frowned. Was the man invisible?

Dumbledore answered her question by pocking the door. Harry's eyes widened and Hermione jumped a little when the door _yelled_.

"Ouch! Not my hips!"

Ron's jaw dropped.

Harry stared as, in a split second, a tall slender Japanese old man with silver hair and goatee appeared, leaning against the door as if trying to merge with it somehow.

 _He has a Quirk,_ The dark-haired witch thought when she noticed that his yellow eyes similar were similar to a reptile's and there seemed to be _scales_ in his skin. If that wasn't a Quirk then he had messed up with his Animagus Transformation.

"How did you know?" The man grumbled, massaging his side and squinting up at Dumbledore with annoyed eyes.

The older man wasn't even a little bothered with that look and smiled, "I could hear your breathing. You forgot the silencing charm. _Again._ "

Yellow eyes closed as the Japanese man sighed, "Not again…" He shook his head, "I used to be better at this in my young days."

Dumbledore chuckled, more likely finding those words funny. Harry rolled her eyes fondly; _everyone_ was young to the Headmaster.

"W-Why were you hiding?" Ron couldn't help but ask.

Hermione was more focused on something else as she spoke at the same time, "What spell did you use?"

The man – Fujitaka – eyed the two, arching his eyebrow as he straightened his back and placed both of his hands inside the sleeves of his Kimono like shirt.

"Boy, if your mother-in-law was your neighbor you would also hide every time you saw her walking down the street," Fujitaka informed Ron before turning his attention toward Hermione, "And it wasn't a spell."

Harry looked triumphant, "So it _is_ a Quirk."

Fujitaka blinked, "Indeed." He smiled, amused, "Can you guess what type?"

The green eyed girl didn't have time to think about his question when Hermione perked up, her eyes wide and shinning with curiosity.

"Do you have a light manipulation Quirk? No – No. That can't be it. Your eyes must have something to do with it so… A reptile that can disappear…" Hermione rambled on about the options available, both magical and non-magical, before she found her answer, "You have a Chameleon Quirk!" She smiled widely.

Fujitaka didn't seem to know what to think of her, "Er – Yes. Very good." He leaned closer to Harry and Ron, whispering, "Is she always like that?"

The duo sweatdropped, "You haven't seen anything yet."

Fujitaka shook his head and coughed a little, "Anyway – How can I help you, Albus?" He asked, looking at Dumbledore.

"I need a jewelry type Foci for those three." The old Headmaster said.

That made Fujitaka pause. His eyes widened slightly and he smiled, excited, "Come in, then!"

With an wave of hand, the door behind him opened and he stepped aside so they could enter.

As Harry followed Dumbledore to the living room, she couldn't help but think that the place didn't see to belong to a Foci Smith. Actually, she had expected something more _eccentric_ instead of the typical and rather normal Japanese house – Well, as normal as a _wizarding_ house with moving pictures and furniture could be.

"Now, who would you three be?" Fujitaka asked conversationally.

"This," said Dumbledore, moving forward to make the introduction, "is Harry Potter. Next to her is Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Harry saluted the old Foci smith while Hermione bowed and Ron waved his hand with an awkward grin on his face.

"Children, this is an old friend of mine, Kojiro Fujitaka."

"Call me Fujitaka, only my wife calls me Kojiro those days…" The Japanese wizard muttered as his gaze fell upon Harry and focused on her lightning-shaped scar.

Fujitaka turned on Dumbledore, his expression shrewd.

"Albus…"

The Headmaster nodded with a sigh, "I know but there's nothing that we can do about it yet…"

Frowning, Harry reached out to grab Hermione's hand and pull the older girl back. The brown haired witch pursued her lips; she was clearly curious about what they were talking about and wanted to question them.

Harry shook her head.

Dumbledore would tell her what was the problem with her scar when he thought that the moment was right.

After a moment or two, Hermione sighed and nodded. She was still curious but knew to trust Harry's words; spoken or not.

"Hum…" Fujitaka hummed, turning away from them, "Anyone wants a drink?" He asked abruptly, turning away from them and not even waiting for a answer before heading to the kitchen.

"Tea, please." Dumbledore replied.

With that, the Headmaster smiled at Harry and directed the trio toward the sofa. Gracefully, he sat down in one of the two armchairs in the living room and turned to look at Fujitaka when the man came back with a tray of tea and biscuits.

"Here," He gave a cup o tea to Dumbledore and waited for the teens to start eating before sitting down as well.

There was a moment of silence before Fujitaka spoke.

"What kind of jewelry do you want?" He asked. It took Harry a full second to understand that he was speaking to her, Ron and Hermione.

"Rings." Dumbledore spoke before any of them could say anything.

"Rings, uh." Fujitaka nodded, "Good. I was afraid that you would say necklaces."

"What's the difference between the two?" Ron asked.

Hermione looked relieved that the boy had taken the time to swell the biscuits in his mouth before speaking.

"The materials." The silver haired wizard replied. "And rings are easier to work with." He grimaced before standing up and walking to the sofa.

Harry tried to not react when he took her hands, eyeing them as he seemed to measure her fingers. Fujitaka turned her palms up and traced the lines there.

"Palmistry?" Hermione blurted out, not believing what she was seeing.

Fujitaka looked amused as he moved to look at Ron's hands after asking Harry to see her Holly wand.

"Indeed." He nodded, "It helps me decided what kind of material will help you control your magic better."

"But – That's _Divination_." Hermione sounded so lost that Harry had to stop herself from laughing.

Although Hermione had come to accept that Divination wasn't rubbish, mostly because of Harry, that didn't mean that she liked or trusted the subject all that much.

To her, Arithmancy was better. But Harry was pretty sure that the only reason Hermione thought like that was because Arithmancy used numbers.

"I'm well aware – Hands, please."

Hermione made a face but obeyed the Japanese man, raising her hands so he could see them.

"Will the rings need a Tracer, Albus?" Fujitaka asked as he took a notepad and a pen from the pocket of his pants and started writing.

"No, no. None of that." Dumbledore summoned an official looking letter and handed it to his old friend.

Fujitaka scanned its contents quickly.

"Why is the Ministry _and_ the Royal Family giving those three permission to use magic in the open? They are just children." He said dryly if not a little incredulous.

Harry's eyes widened at those words while her friends gasped. She knew that they would be allowed to used magic at U.A. but to have permission to use it in the Muggle World as well...

Dumbledore started twirling his thumbs, "They can only use it with the rings." He informed the other man, helpfully.

"Still," Fujitaka said sternly, "the fact remains that they're _children_ , Albus. Not even the Ministry himself has such liberty – He, like everyone else, can only use magic in the Non-Magical World if _absolutely_ necessary. Doesn't the Statue means anything any longer?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "They're going to U.A."

That made Fujitaka pull back and stare, " _They're_ the ones going to U.A?"

Harry shared an look with her friends.

People knew that they were going to U.A? Wasn't that meant to be a secret or something?

"I see…" Fujitaka looked at them with different eyes, as if seeing the three of them for the first time. "So you guys are the Wizarding World' future Heroes…"

Ron shook his head, "What does that even mean?"

"It means," Fujitaka shot Dumbledore a glare. He had clearly expected the other man to have spoken about it with them before, "That after you get your Hero License, you will be sent to capture rogue wizards or to investigate magical incidents. It will be your job to help keep the Statue intact."

Harry leaned back against the sofa.

So _that_ was how Dumbledore convinced not only the Magical Japanese government but also the ICW to let them go to Muggle School and use Magic in the open by calling it a Quirk.

The green eyed girl wasn't all that happy with being used like this. No one asked her if she wanted this job – _But_ hunting down Dark Wizards and working along side the ICW wasn't so bad.

 _Especially_ if her and her friends had permission to use magic whenever they wanted and if that meant that they would be kept away the British's war.

"As heroes we can work more in the open. No one would question us since they would just mistake our magic to a Quirk." Hermione concluded thoughtfully, "But I'm going to the Department of Business and Management…"

Ron's head snapped in her direction, "I thought you were going to be with us?"

"I'm not a fighter, Ronald. I have knowledge but I'm not the best with curses." Hermione huffed, "And I like the classes offered in the Department of Business and Management."

"You going to that Department is even better, you know." Fujitaka said and the duo turned to look at him, "You will have better access to the media."

Hermione hummed, thinking about everything that she could do. Ron grumbled a little but Harry kept her mouth shut.

Part of her thought that Department of Business and Management suited Hermione but she was a little sad to know that they won't see each other as much as they would have had they picked up the same Department.

"Well, if you excuse me." Fujitaka said, "I'll start working."

"Should we go?" Dumbledore asked as the younger man started walking upstairs.

"You can stay. Watch some TV or whatever – Just try to not break anything." And with that, he disappeared from view before they heard the loudly sound of a door closing.

There was a moment of silence before Harry looked at Dumbledore.

"So," She started, "Since when you had been planning to turn us into double agents?"

Dumbledore smiled innocently, not fooling anyone. Harry knew very well how his mind worked.

"Uh," She nodded, "That long?"

"I have no idea of what you mean, my dear."

Harry snorted, "Sure you don't."

Three hours later, Harry was watching an movie with Ron. They hadn't eaten the twins' candy before leaving the hotel that morning so the duo wasn't understanding a single word of what was being said but they were having fun dubbing the characters and creating their own story.

Hermione was reading her book while Dumbledore watched them fondly, chuckling at their imagination.

"Finished!" Fujitaka came running downstairs, holding a small box against his chest.

The man looked a lot like a insane scientist as he cackled and walked in their direction. And here she had thought that he was normal… Apparently, he was more insane than Ollivander.

"Ok children, things work like that –" Dumbledore chuckled as his old friend smiled like a little kind in a candy store, "The metal of the ring represents _you_ while the gemstone not only works like the core of a wand but it also has a specific effect on your magic that will help you control it better."

He looked at the trio and waited for them to nod before continuing;

"Miss Granger," He took a ring out of the box, handing it to Hermione who placed her book aside, "Your ring is forged with Tin. It is the representative of Jupiter and embodies wisdom, logic, education, maturity, and knowledge. It is also the metal of the sages and scholars."

Hermione looked at the ring with wide eyes as the old man spoke.

"Your gemstone is the golden brown tiger's eye which helps convert anxiety and fear into practical logic and action. It also to promotes balance and strength in difficult times, and to relieve doubt." Fujitaka said before turning to Ron and giving him his ring. "Now, _you_."

The red haired boy looked a little nervous.

"Your metal is Iron which is dominated by the planet Mars and widely used by the Asian, African and European civilizations. Iron symbolizes the male energy and is connected to physical power, aggression, growth, dependence, and protection." Ron looked a little excited, happy that his metal didn't mean anything like weak minded or something similar. "It promotes emotions such as courage, strength, stamina, and resilience. Your gemstone, on other hand, is the Topaz which is known to calm bad tempers," Fujitaka have the boy a knowing look, "and improves mental clarity, focus and increases confidence. You clearly need it."

Ron blushed. He felt a little embarrassed since that wasn't a lie. He did need it.

There was a pause before Fujitaka turned to Harry. She took the ring he offered to her and looked at it. The ring was simple but also very elegant and beautiful. The only thing that she didn't like all that much was the pink gemstone; it was far too girly for her.

"Your metal, Miss Potter, is Silver. It is connected to the Moon and is one of the three base metals in Alchemy. It is associated with intuition, self-reflection, and inner wisdom." Fujitaka said, making wide gestures with his hands, "It is a feminine metal, a symbol of purity and its energies include divination, healing, protection, emotion, love, dreams, luck and wealth. It is symbolic of attributes such as vision, clarity, awareness, focus, persistence and subtle strength."

He made a pause to breath.

"Your gemstone is the pink rose quartz which is known as the stone of _'gentle love'_. The rose quartz brings peace and calm to relationships and promotes emotional healing, the removal of negativity and the restoration of harmony after conflict." He pointed at Harry ring, "All rings are unbreakable and no one but you can take them off." Fujitaka then turned to Dumbledore. "The three rings are 150 Galleons."

"I'll transfer the money to your account later." Dumbledore promised as he stood up. "Well, children, we have trespassed upon Fujitaka's hospitality quite long enough; I think it is time for us to leave."

Not at all reluctant to obey, Harry jumped to her feet. Leaving meant that they would either go back to the hotel or that they would visit U.A. She hoped that it was the later because Harry was rather curious about the school (And, if she was lucky, to learn more about her dad).

Fujitaka seemed taken aback. "Already?" He asked as he walked with them to the door, "You usually stay longer."

"Yes, indeed. We still have to visit Nezu and get something to eat."

"Nezu...?" Fujitaka muttered, unlocking the door, "Why would you visit that insane chimera?"

Hermione frowned at his words and Harry and Ron shared a curious look.

"He wanted to talk before the children moved to the dorms tomorrow." Dumbledore said, raising his hand in a farewell salute.

Fujitaka nodded, "I understand… Oh, well, I'll see you later." He looked at the trio standing behind Dumbledore, "Good luck at U.A, kids."

"Thank you, sir." Hermione beamed.

"And take care of those rings."

Ron grinned, "Don't worry about it!"

"Bye, Mr. Fujitaka." Harry waved with a smile."

With that, they set off back down the street and following the same path as before. Soon, they Apparated back to the city, making sure that no one saw them this time around (Using Quirks in public was punishable by law in big cities because of the amount of people).

"Say, sir, is the school far?" Ron asked suddenly. "I'm hungry."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes fondly. The day Ron stopped eating, you better prepare yourself because the Apocalypse will soon knock on your door.

"No," Dumbledore shook his head as they walked, "The hotel I picked up for us is really close to U.A. – Turn around here children."

Hermione gave a few steps forward so she could look at Dumbledore, "Sir, you told Mr. Fujitaka that we would be staying in the dorms…?"

"Indeed!" Dumbledore smiled, "Nezu decided that it would be safer if you three stayed in the dorms."

Harry sighed.

 _Safer_ , right… That they would have to see. After Hogwarts, she stopped believing people when they said that something was safe.

"Ah," Dumbledore announced, "Here we are."

Harry heard a muttered curse and a gasp, prompting her to look up.

Whatever she had expected from U.A., it definitely wasn't even close to this – This monstrosity.

Although not as magical and beautiful as the castle she had called home for so long, U.A. looked to be bigger than Hogwarts and Harry couldn't even see where the modern looking buildings ended. And she was sure that there was more to see.

"All that for a school?" Ron asked in disbelief.

Harry could only nod.

Hermione shook her head and turned to Dumbledore, "How're we going to enter, sir?" She pointed to the gates, "They're closed."

"Oh, yes, I almost forgot." The old wizard started patting his pockets, looking for something. "Found it!"

Harry blinked when Dumbledore handed a card to her with the words _Visitor Pass_ on it along side her name and picture. She was ready to ask how those cards would help them enter when Dumbledore walked in direction of the gate and it actually _opened_ when he was a inch of touching it.

"Wow," Ron grinned, "That's impressive for Muggles."

"What do you mean with that?" Hermione glared at the boy whose eyes widened and he started running after Dumbledore. "Ronald, come back here!"

Harry snorted at the duo, watching Hermione try to hit Ron with her handbag while she yelled about how powerful Muggles could be, when someone came running and knocked her to the ground.

Her shades flew away and Harry, wide eyed in surprise, found herself staring into bright and cheerfully blue eyes.

"Shit! Miss, are you alright?"

The person kneeled in front of her, placing a large hand over her shoulder but she wasn't listen.

A tear slid down her face as images and colors flashed before her eyes. She could barely breath and she could feel the weight of a body in her arms. It was difficult to remind herself that it wasn't really there.

"Miss? Please, talk to me."

 _That's..._

"Hey! Get away from her!"

"Woah, calm down! I didn't do anything!"

"Harry? Can you hear me? – Sir, I think she is hyperventilating."

 _...Daddy..._

The large hand was pushed away from her and someone placed her glasses on her face, making her jump. Harry shut her eyes tightly and bowed her head as she tried to forget what she had just seen.

"Harry." Dumbledore called to her.

He had merely whispered her name but his voice rang in her ears as though he had bellowed it. Maybe she was in shock but she couldn't tell.

Harry felt numb. She didn't even react when Dumbledore helped her stand up and asked her to open her eyes.

After a moment or two, of which she focused on Dumbledore's breathing, Harry did open her eyes. Dumbledore smiled down at her, gently.

"There you're… How're you feeling?"

Harry didn't answer but she was still able to lift her shoulders in a horrible imitation of a shrug.

"Miss? I'm sorry about this I –"

The tall muscular blonde haired boy stopped talking, his blue eyes wide when she turned to look at him. Even with her shades it was impossible to not notice that she was glaring at him.

She gritted her teeth as a ugly feeling rose inside her, "It's fine."

"Harry?" Hermione reached out to her but pulled her hand back, as if afraid of what would happen if she touched her.

"Don't worry about it." Harry forced a smile and kept walking, clenching and unclenching her fists, "Come on. We still need to see the Principal."

Dumbledore stared at her with a thoughtful expression before he patted the tall boy shoulder and, with large steps, started walking by her side.

"Are you sure everything is fine, my dear girl?"

"No." She admitted, trying to not spat at the man.

He didn't deserve this angry – This boiling _hate_ that was erupting in her chest, screaming at her to curse the older boy and end his existence because it was his fault that – That – Harry took a deep breath and tried to banish the images that were still in her mind.

"Do you want me to curse that guy?" Ron twisted his wrist, showing off his new ring.

Harry still felt torn between crying like a baby and killing something but his words made her smile.

"Nah…" She shook her head.

"Harry…?" Hermione whispered, "Will… Will everything be alright?"

"No." Harry repeated the same answer she gave to Dumbledore.

She squeezed Hermione's hand when the girl took courage to interlace their fingers. Harry appreciated her support.

"But it'll be." Harry said fiercely, turning her head to see that the boy was staring at them. She sneered. He looked like a kicked puppy. "I'll make sure of that."

The Tintin wannabe and his stupidity won't cause her to lose her father. She won't let him take away the only real family she still had.

Not even over _her_ dead body.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **December 26, 2018 –** _Order Meeting_

 **January 1, 2019 –** _The Trio and Dumbledore leave the Country_ **(** Around 2:30 PM, London Time **)**

 **January 2** , **2019 –** _Arrival in Musutafu, Japan_

 **January 3, 2019 –** _The Trio and Dumbledore visit Fujitaka before heading to U.A._

 **CURIOSITY TIME!**

 **Flight time from London to Tokyo:** _Non-stop flights from London to Tokyo takes anywhere between 11 hours to 16 hours based on the airline you choose. Fastest one-stop flight between London and Tokyo takes close to 14 hours . However, some airlines could take as long as 40 hours based on the stopover destination and waiting duration. This is the average non-stop flight time from London to Tokyo. Apparently, connecting flights and direct flights with stopover take longer time than non-stop flights. In such cases, London - Tokyo flight time depend on the layover destination specified by your airline or the one you choose while booking your ticket. Waiting time at intermediate airports could be anywhere between 45 minutes to 25 hours._


	7. Chapter 7

**Enchantress**

 **Summary:** _"Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Potter!Lily, Messed Up Timeline_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _One Thousand and One Nights_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 7. The Giant Caterpillar**

The trio never had the chance to talk to Principal Nezu.

The moment they stepped inside the main building, being greeted by a plain looking secretary, Professor Dumbledore suggested that it would be better if they headed to the cafeteria for lunch.

Neither Harry nor her friends protested. The green eyed girl wasn't in the mood of talking to anyone at the moment and she knew that if she had been introduced to the Principal, she would have done or said something that she would come to regret later on.

The cafeteria was larger than the Great Hall, albeit not as impressive, and could even be considered bigger if one counted the second floor. The Chinese-themed food court had several long tables, each with ten chairs, and more than ten different venues where the students could buy their food.

Ron fell in love despite the fact that without House-Elves, he couldn't simply sit down and wait a few minutes before his food pooped up in front of him. Hermione, on other hand, was more interested in the Head Chef; Lunch-Rush ("My mum has brought all of his cookbooks so far!").

While her friends tried to decide what to get, bickering over the menu as they did so, Harry asked for a plate of spaghetti for herself.

She smiled when Lunch-Rush handed a tray to her and walked to the nearest table so she could start eating.

"This guy is my new hero," Ron announced after he finally took the seat across her. "Look at this! Doesn't it look delicious?"

Harry looked up from the almond that she had been absentmindedly playing with. The green eyed girl stared at the ten different plates of food in his tray.

Hermione, noticing the look on her face, huffed, "I tried to stop him."

"I have no doubt…" Harry muttered, finally eating the almond and pushing her tray aside as she leaned back in her chair.

The duo shared an look, frowning when she didn't make a joke or teased Ron about the amount of food that he had on his tray.

She ignored them, closing her eyes.

"Harry…?" Ron called her, hesitantly.

It took her a moment or two to answer.

"…Yes?"

"Are you sure you're alright?"

The witch opened her eyes and raised her head, staring at the ceiling.

"I'm just tired."

Correction, she was _exhausted_.

Harry couldn't wait to go back to the hotel, curl under her covers and cry until she could no longer produce a single tear.

All the anger – all the _hatred_ – she had felt toward Tintin had already left her as fast as it had showed up.

She had never been able to hold onto those types of feelings for long and she wasn't going to start now. They were nothing more than a hindrance; holding her back and keeping her from thinking straight.

Harry already knew what she would do regarding Tintin and her father. So now, all that she could do was live her life and when the right moment presented itself to her, she would act.

"Hey!"

The trio jumped, turning their heads to stare at the blonde haired man standing next to their table.

He was a tall and slender man with a small mustache. His long hair was tied back and despite not paying attention to what he was wearing, Harry definitely approved of his choices of accessories. She, however, wonder why he was wearing sunglasses inside the school…

" _Who would you three be, lil listeners?_ " The man asked… _In Japanese_.

Ron wasn't the only one who cursed when the man questioned them, his voice just a little bit too loud.

"Tell me one of you understand him…"

"I understood the _hey_." Harry said dryly. "If that counts."

"No but thanks." The red haired boy grumbled, his lips twitching up at the tone of her voice. To him, it seemed like Harry was feeling a little better.

As one, the duo turned their heads to stare at Hermione.

The older girl leaned away a little, "What?"

"Aren't you, like, always prepared for everything or something?" Ron asked.

Before the bushy haired girl could get angry with him, Harry pointed to her handbag, "Translation; do you have one of the Twins' candies with you?"

Hugging her handbag to her chest, Hermione blushed a little. She glared at her empty plate, clearly embarrassed.

"I forgot it." She gritted her teeth.

"Repeat that… I don't think I heard it right." Harry blinked.

"I said; _I forgot it_!"

Ron whistled, muttering something about this not being the older girl's day, while Harry blinked once more, "Wow."

Hermione scoffed.

The blonde man cleared his throat, making them turn to look at him.

"I can understand you guys." He informed them in English, amused. It was heavily accented but it wasn't difficult for them to understand (His English was far better than the Drumstrang's Students')

Ron scratched the back of his head, looking away from the man. Hermione smiled a little hesitantly; Harry could practically see her brain trying to come up with something to say to him while formulating a plan to defend themselves from him if necessary.

"Can we help you?" The dark haired witch asked politely.

The man grinned widely, turning a chair around and sitting down as he leaned forward, his chin resting over his arms.

"I wanted to know who you three are." He said, "I haven't seen you guys before."

There was a moment of silence.

Harry shot him a look, "Do you work here?"

The blonde pointed to her, his voice getting higher as he grinned, "That is right, lil listener! I'm one of the English Teachers!"

The wary look on Hermione's face immediately disappeared at this. Harry grimaced a little at how excited the other girl seemed to be.

Even after everything that they had gone through, Hermione was still clinging a little to her old habits. The younger teen really needed to talk to her about it.

Just because someone was a teacher didn't mean that they could be trusted.

For all they knew, the guy could be lying…

"How many English teachers are there?" Hermione asked. She was always excited to learn knew things no matter how insignificant it could be to others.

The stranger raised his eyebrow before rubbing his chin in thought, "Hum… Let me see… There is only one English teacher in the Department of Heroics… But there're two for the Department of General Education, two – No, wait, make that three for the Department of Business and Management…" He hummed, "… And there's two more teachers for the Department of Support."

Ron blinked. The boy looked surprised at the amount of teachers for a single subject. Not that Harry could blame him.

At Hogwarts, they had one teacher for each subject. However, by the amount of unused classrooms around the castle, she couldn't help but wonder if things had been different once…

Harry blinked, being pulled out of her thoughts by Ron's voice,

"…Harry and I are going to the Department of Heroics while Hermione is going to the Business one."

The blonde haired man nodded his head, excitedly, " _Awesome!_ Are you here by recommendation then?"

"From the Principal." Hermione nodded.

He looked a little taken a back as he gaped, "Eh? T-The Principal?"

Harry arched her eyebrow. It was almost comical to watch him turn into a puttering mess. Apparently, it wasn't common for the Principal to give out recommendations like that.

"Is there a problem with that?" Harry asked.

"P-Problem?" He shook his hands frantically, "No, no, lil listener! There is no problem! It's just unusual!"

He coughed.

"Anyway!" The blonde exclaimed, throwing his hands up, "Why don't I tell you guys a little about how the school works?!"

It was impossible to not notice that he was trying to distract them. The trio though, shared an look and just let him talk.

Whatever was making him nervous didn't matter. If it was important, Professor Dumbledore would tell them about it.

Shaking her head, Harry started paying attention to the blonde haired man, curious to know more about U.A. Even though it was one of the bests Hero Schools in the World, there wasn't all that much information available to the public.

They spoke for hours. Hermione could have written a book with the amount of information that she drilled from the blonde haired man. Thankfully, he seemed rather amused by the bushy haired girl's antics instead of annoyed.

That was a point in his favor.

Not many could stand being in Hermione's presence for long when the brown eyed witch was having a moment of "mad researcher" as several Gryffindors had dubbed it.

"You three seem to be having fun." Dumbledore spoke from behind her.

Harry turned around, smiling at the Headmaster. The old man had his hands behind his back and standing next to him – Her smile trembled and Harry stared.

 _What the hell…?_ The dark haired girl blinked, _A chimera?_

"Hello!" The strange and cute creature raised one of his paws, "Am I a mouse, a dog or a bear? Doesn't matter! All you need to know is that it's _I_ , The Principal!" He introduced himself with a sweet smile and no small amount of flair. He would have looked innocent if the scar in his eye didn't show that he had seen and experienced the more darker side of life and survived it.

Harry and Hermione waved back, wide eyed. Ron, however, wasn't as polite.

" _You're_ the Principal?" The blue eyed boy eyed the creature.

Principal Nezu smiled widely, "Yes! And you're Mr. Ronald Weasley, Miss Scheherazade Potter and Miss Hermione Granger." He pointed at each of them as he spoke, "I have heard a lot about you three from Albus."

"Nice to meet you," Harry said, a little stunned.

"All good I hope," Hermione smiled a little.

Harry snorted.

Knowing Dumbledore, Nezu had more likely heard both good and bad things.

Nezu didn't answer as he hummed. His small and keen black eyes moved to the blonde haired man that had been observing their interaction with silent interest.

"Ah, Present Mic," Nezu nodded, "Going home?"

The blonde, who was apparently a Pro-Hero, grinned, "I _was_ – But then I saw those three and decided to talk to them."

Harry rubbed her chin in thought.

Present Mic, Present Mic… Which one was that again? She had heard about him back in Britain.

It took a while before it clicked.

 _Ah!_ Present Mic! He was a popular hero known for his talk-shows and radio program. His Quirk, if she wasn't mistaken, had something to do with his voice.

"Wait –" Hermione exclaimed, wrinkling her forehead, "If you're a hero and you work here – Are you the English teacher for the Department of Heroics?"

 _Uh_ , Harry thought. She hadn't realized this.

Present Mic pointed to the older witch, " _Yeah!_ "

Hermione rubbed her face with a groan, "I can't believe I didn't notice this before."

Ron, instead of keeping his mouth shut and merely nodding his head in agreement, showed how reckless he could be as he leaned closer to Hermione with a grin on his face.

"Today doesn't seen to be your day, Mione – First you didn't know something, then you forgot something and now _this_? Poor Mio –"

Harry wasn't the only one who winced when Hermione hit him with her handbag with so much force that the red haired boy was thrown out of his chair.

Maybe that will teach him to not provoke the girl who broke Draco Malfoy's nose in Third Year.

Principal Nezu crackled gleefully at the two while Professor Dumbledore shook with his head with amusement. Clearing his throat, the old man called for the trio attention.

"You can all get to know your new teachers properly tomorrow, we better go." He announced before looking at his friend, "Do you need anything else, Nezu?"

The white creature waved a paw dismissively, "No, no. There is nothing else to talk about today." He smiled at the trio, "I'll see you three tomorrow morning."

Ron rubbed his head as he stood up from the floor, "Why tomorrow morning?"

"Why? Don't you want to see the dorms?" Nezu smiled, "After all, it will be your new home for the next three years."

Harry arched her eyebrow before looking up at the ceiling.

From tomorrow onward, it seemed like they would finally start their lives in U.A. and truly leave Britain in the past.

She smiled, tapping the arm of her shades as it slid a little down her nose.

It certainly won't be boring.

 **00**

The establishment of the dormitories, also known as Heights Alliance, was ruminated by U.A's Faculty for a considerable amount of time. However, they had never seen a reason to built the dorms.

That reason was given by Dumbledore.

When the old wizard first spoke to Nezu about Harry and her friends, talking about how worried he was about their safety, the Principal had decided that it was time give life to the Height Alliance.

The dormitories were built in just three days; one building for every U.A. class and each of them located no more than a five-minute walk from the main building.

The dormitories were large buildings with five floors separated into two wings. Each building had its respective class name posted above a sign that read "Alliance" and each building was circled by low hedge bushes that left a path open to the entrance. Alongside the pathway there were two park benches and two towers with lights on them in case the students wanted to stay outside for a while before curfew.

The first level of the building was white while the upper levels were colored brown on the outside. All in all, it was a fairly simple design but also gave a homey feeling instead of screaming _Look, this is a school dorm!_ for everyone to see.

"So!" Nezu clapped his hands, "What do you think?"

Harry sat one of the benches, looking around, "It could use more colors but it's nice."

At least it was ten times better than Number Four, Privet Drive. Harry would have been driven insane if she had been forced to live in a dorm similar to her relatives' horribly boring house.

"Are many students staying here, sir?" Hermione asked, standing next to her trunk.

"Currently? No, only you three." Nezu shook his head. "For now, we're giving the choice of staying here or going home. Who knows? Maybe U.A could one day be a boarding school like Hogwarts!"

"How many rooms are there?" Ron asked, looking at the building with curiosity.

Nezu beamed, "Why don't we take a look inside it and find out?"

He didn't wait for an answer. Making a gesture with his hand, the Principal walked in direction of the double doors, stepping inside the building.

Harry shot a enquiring look at Dumbledore, who been watching them in silence from the other bench. The Headmaster chuckled, eating a Lemon Drop before standing up.

"Go on," He said with a smile, "I'll be taking Miss Granger to her own dorm."

With that, he and Hermione left. At the same time, Harry jumped to her feet and grabbed her trunk, sharing a look with Ron.

Well, it looked like they would be having a tour.

Inside, the dorm building was designed to hold thirty two students and, much like Hogwarts, male and females were separated; males being assigned to the left wing and females being assigned to the right wing.

The first floor was a common area with couches, tables, television, a kitchen, bathrooms and a laundry room. Harry was a little sad to see the lack of fireplace. She would miss sitting by the fire.

The rooms started on the second floor and ended on the fifth floor. There were four rooms per gender on each floor with five floors in total and every room was rather bare with only a fridge, a toilet, one closet and a balcony. The bed as well the decoration of the room, Nezu informed them, would be left to the students.

Thankfully, Professor Dumbledore had prepared ahead. Not only the old wizard had chosen the rooms for them and used a few charms to make them bigger but he had also taken the time to decorate the rooms as well furnish it.

Ron's room took after his room back in bedroom back in the Burrow. It was decorated with posters of the Chudley Cannons and had burnt orange walls. There four-poster bed also had a hint of the Quidditch Team and Harry could see several Wizarding photographs of his family as well of the trio on both the walls and in the bookshelf on the corner of the room.

While her friend walked from one corner of the room to the other, gushing after everything that he thought was _bloody cool_ as he bragged about how _my brothers would be so jealous!_ , the emerald eyed witch stepped out of the room and walked to the door with her name on it.

She hesitated a little before opening the door. She had never owned a room for herself. Even the one back at her relatives' house still, technically, belonged to her cousin, Dudley.

The witch scoffed.

Why was she hesitating anyway? It had been Dumbledore who decorated the room so it won't look bad, he knew her tastes. Also, nothing could be worse than her grey and depressing room in Privet Drive.

Harry shook her head, throwing the door open. She stared before a wild grin appeared on her face.

"Professor Dumbledore you wonderful, wonderful man." Harry laughed, letting go of her trunk.

He truly knew her better than anyone else.

The walls were white but there was no doubt that it was the perfect room for a Gryffindor.

The large windows (Which had clearly been added by Dumbledore after he changed the size of the room) as the glass doors leading to the balcony were hung with dark red silks, being the same color as the carpet (Although the later had golden detail on it like runes and stars).

There were two comfortable red armchairs with a coffee table on middle of them as well a red divan, a desk for her to do her homework and a vanity with an charmed mirror ("Don't make that face, you'll get wrinkles.").

The shelves on the corner of the room, close to the armchairs, were filled with magical books as well several trinkets and even plushies of magical creatures.

A large photograph of her family (Uncle James, her mom and even Harry herself as a baby) hang on a wall that had the Marauders Map painted. The art work took the entire space and there were also a few smaller framed photographs surrounding her family's.

There were other small details that made the room more special to her; like the small corner prepared just for Hedwig, the Gryffindor knit throw that had clearly been knitted by Mrs. Weasley, the floor lamp that was shaped to look like Fawkes in his perch, a snow owl clock and even the Quidditch's Hoops shaped jewelry holder…

It was official.

Harry loved her room and Dumbledore was getting a lifetime supply of Lemon Drop for his birthday.

"Hey, Harry!" Ron stepped into her room, tripping a little when he saw it, "What – Wow, that's pretty cool."

Principal Nezu, from at the door hummed, "Albus did a beautiful job in your room, Miss Potter." He said, walking inside the room and approaching the wall with her family picture.

"He did, didn't he?" Harry cooed at a Padfoot plushie, jumping on her four-poster bed. After a moment, she looked at Ron. "What did you want?"

The blue eyed boy blinked, "Oh – Right, I almost forgot." He placed the Golden Snitch replica he had been eying down and took out a piece of paper from the pocket of his jacket, "Did you see our timetable?"

Harry stared, surprised, "We already have a timetable?"

"Under your pillow, Miss Potter." Nezu said without looking at her.

Harry immediately started looking for the paper, smiling as she picked it up from under one of her pillows.

 **雄英高校**

 **U.A High School**

 **TIME SCHEDULE**

 **Class 1-A**

 **~ Monday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Japanese_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Japanese History_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Heroes' Laws and Politics_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Modern Literature_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _First Aid_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _English_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Math_

 **~ Tuesday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _English_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Japanese_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Non-Combat Hero Skills_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Stealth, Trap Making and Capture Training_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Math_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _Foundational Hero Studies_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Foundational Hero Studies_

 **~ Wednesday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Modern Literature_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Chemistry_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Stealth, Trap Making and Capture Training_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Stealth, Trap Making and Capture Training_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Biology_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _World History_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Heroes' Laws and Politics_

 **~ Thursday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Non-Combat Hero Skills_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Japanese History_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Home Ec._

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Physics_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Art_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _Foundational Hero Studies_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Foundational Hero Studies_

 **~ Friday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Art_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Japanese_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _P.E_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Chemistry_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Physics_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _World History_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Field Ethics and Strategy_

 **~Saturday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Non-Combat Hero Skills_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Field Ethics and Strategy_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Math_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _P.E_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Biology_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _English_

She stared at the paper.

The classes offered at U.A. for the Department of Heroics were both usual and unusual. There normal Muggle subjects that she and her friends had studied before coming to Japan and then there were more specific subjects that would help the students to archive their dreams of being a Pro-Hero.

It was a lot and she wondered if that was why U.A was said to be so difficult. Not only the entrance exam had a small rate of acceptance but she had heard rumors of people dropping out of the Department of Heroics; either moving to another Department and moving to a whole new school.

Not that it mattered to her.

Harry was really excited to see what those classes would be like. It would certainly be different. Not Hogwarts level of different but still!

"I wonder what type of classes Hermione will have..." Ron said, looking down at his own paper as he sat down on of the armchairs.

"I'm sure she has a lot of classes involving numbers and math." Harry replied.

The two of them shivered.

Give Ron a puzzle and Harry a ancient text and the two of them would be more than happy to work with it. Hand them a Arithmancy or Math question and ask them to resolve it and the two would run away as far as they could.

Their brains weren't qualified to solve or work with that kind of thing. Different from Hermione's that seemed to turn her into a human calculator.

"Miss Potter." Harry looked at Nezu.

He didn't turn his attention to her, looking rather interested if not fascinated with her family picture.

After a moment, he continued speaking, "You look very much like your parents – Although there seems to be a little bit more of your father in you."

That – That wasn't what she expected the Principal to say. Actually, the witch didn't think that she had ever heard those words before.

Usually, people compared her to Uncle James. It didn't matter that the only thing that she got from the Potters was the Family Magic and the hair. It was always _You look just like your father_ or _You're like a female version of your father!_.

Harry had heard those words so often that she found it a bit wearing.

Sometimes, all she wanted to do was scream, for everyone to hear, that _No! I don't look like James Potter! I look like my mother and father!_ _I have my mother's eyes and the shape of my father's face!_

But then, if she did start screaming all that, Harry knew that it would just give her problems with the sheep. The British wizards would more likely assume that her mother had cheated on James and would never believe that the man had actually adopted her into the Potter Family.

Harry made a pause, going over his words once more. Slowly, she shot the creature a half-questioning and half-surprised look.

"Wait, you knew my parents?" She asked, testing the theory that had come to her.

Nezu turned to look at her and blinked, "I did know your mother and I do know your father."

Ron perked up at this, focusing his attention in their conversation. Harry let him be, sitting up on her bed properly.

 _So I was right…_ She thought, awed.

Nezu knew her dad. There was actually someone who personally knew her father standing a few feet away from her… That's… Wow.

She grinned.

Dumbledore, Sirius and Remus had told her a lot about her mom and Uncle James along the years but they hadn't all that much information to give to her about her father.

Maybe Nezu could tell her about the man?

"Your mother used to visit U.A almost every summer to train with her Quirk under Recovery Girl – She is our resident nurse." Nezu added quickly in answer to Harry's and Ron's questioning look. "It was Recovery Girl that introduced your parents. Your mother had been one of the brightest humans I ever had the pleasure of meeting. She was a vivacious, overly emotional, short-tempered and charming girl who never knew when to give up." He chuckled, "Lily was rather naïve and blind though. It took your father almost a whole year to make her understand that he was in love with her."

At his words, Harry had to smile.

She did wonder how exactly Recovery Girl had helped her mother with her Quirk. Lily Potter's Quirk hadn't been a Healing one.

"From what Albus told me about you, you seem to have your father's temperament." Nezu said a little thoughtful.

"Does he work here?" Harry asked, hopefully.

"Your father? No." He smiled kindly when her face fell. "I'm sure you'll see him around. He comes to see his intern a –"

He stopped speaking. Nezu stared when he saw the way her hands clenched and her lips pursued. By the corner of her eyes, she saw Ron look a little concerned.

"Oh… So he comes to see his _intern_ , huh?" Harry muttered, trying to not think about the blasted Tintin.

The blonde wasn't going to spoil her day. Things had been going rather well so far.

She took a deep breath.

"That expression right there…" Nezu said, wiggling a finger at her, "Now you look even more like him."

That made her smile and calm down a little. Harry was still feeling rather annoyed, maybe even a little angry, at the mention of Tintin but the comparison to her father was a welcome distraction.

"Should I be worried about my student safety?" Nezu gave the impression of raising his non-existent eyebrow.

"Yes." Ron whispered, trying to hide it with a cough.

Harry shot him a look but didn't say anything about it.

"No." She shook her head, "I'm just not fond of him."

Ron coughed a little more, "Understatement of the century."

Harry gave him a sweet smile, far too sweet to be safe, "Are you sick Ronniekins? Do you need something?"

He gulped and shook his head frantically.

"Nope! I'm fine! Hehehehe…"

Nezu hummed.

Dumbledore must have told him about her eyes because he had a glint of understanding in his eyes.

Harry sighed.

She couldn't even find it in herself to be annoyed. Actually, him being in the known was a good thing in case she ended suffering under the more extreme negative effects of her abilities.

"When did you meet him?" The Principal asked, his paws behind his back.

Harry blinked as she was pulled away from her thoughts, "You mean Tintin?" Nezu's lips twitched up, as if he wanted to laugh, "We bumped with him yesterday."

"I see," Nezu said.

Nothing else about the boy was said. Nezu, thankfully, changed the subject by speaking about their classes; explaining every single one of them in detail.

At some point, maybe ten minutes or so later, Dumbledore and a excited looking Hermione entered into the room.

The old wizard immediately made his way to the armchair Principal Nezu was using; talking in rushed tones with the creature who immediately replied in kind. Hermione, on other hand, almost bounced to Harry's bed.

The older girl looked like she was drunk of happiness and all Harry needed to do to understand her current state of mind was to take a look at the paper the bushy haired witch was holding.

 **雄英高校**

 **U.A High School**

 **TIME SCHEDULE**

 **Class 1-I**

 **~ Monday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _English_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Home Ec._

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Math_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Math_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _World History_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _Japanese_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Art_

 **~ Tuesday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Modern Literature_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _English_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Financial Reporting and Analysis_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Biology_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Japanese History_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _Introduction to Marketing_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Introduction to Marketing_

 **~ Wednesday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Chemistry_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Understanding General Management_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Japanese_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _World History_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Statistics for Business Decisions_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _Statistics for Business Decisions_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Financial Reporting and Analysis_

 **~ Thursday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Physics_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _English_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Japanese_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Competitive and Corporate Strategy_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Competitive and Corporate Strategy_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _P.E_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _Chemistry_

 **~ Friday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Math_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _First Aid_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Business-Oriented Computer Applications_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Business Ethics_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Physics_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _The Science of People in Organizations_

 **15:20 PM – 16:10 PM:** _The Science of People in Organizations_

 **~Saturday**

 **8:20 AM – 8:35 AM:** _Homeroom_

 **8:40 AM – 9:30 AM:** _Biology_

 **9:40 AM – 10:30 AM:** _Business Ethics_

 **10:40 AM – 11:30 AM:** _Understanding General Management_

 **11:40 AM – 12:30 PM:** _Japanese History_

 **12:30 PM – 13:20 PM:** _Lunch_

 **13:20 PM – 14:10 PM:** _Business-Oriented Computer Applications_

 **14:20 PM – 15:10 PM:** _English_

"What's _Science of People in Organizations_?" Harry asked, confused.

Ron moved out of his seat to take the paper from her hand, his face twisting with horror. Hermione, though, was the definition of giddiness as she spoke;

"Is a course aimed to develop the skills to predict the behavior of individuals, groups and organizations to lead a company or team towards –"

 _And_ Harry stopped listening, staring at Harry with a dazed look as the other girl rambled on and on about the aims of the course and everything that she would more likely learn with it.

 _I had to ask…_ Harry thought dryly, ignoring the glare Ron sent her way.

"Well, I think it's time to go." Hermione's mouth snapped shut at Dumbledore's words and the trio looked at him.

"Wait, you're going? Already?" Harry frowned, jumping from her bed and walking to the Headmaster.

The old blue eyed wizard smiled sadly at her, "Unfortunately, I can't just abandon the school, my dear."

Harry bit her bottom lip.

She had forgotten that the school year at Hogwarts hadn't ended yet. And it would be suspicious if the Headmaster suddenly disappeared for a long period of time.

"Don't worry, Miss Potter!" Nezu said, "I'm sure you'll like the school! And there will be a lot of things for you three to do before the school year starts to you!"

That wasn't what was bothering her at the moment but she still smiled at the scarred creature.

It was just – Harry found it strange to know that after he left, she won't see Dumbledore for a long time.

The Headmaster offered her his fist, "Do send me a letter later, my girl."

Fist bumping him, Harry smiled.

"I will. Try to not eat too much Lemon Drops."

"I'll try." He said, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

Dumbledore then turned to talk to Ron and Hermione, giving them his good wishes and asking them to contact their families later to tell them how things were going.

Nezu and Dumbledore traded a few words before they bowed to each other and shook hands. Harry felt like someone punched her in the stomach when the man who had been by her side for so long, teaching and guiding her, gave her one more smile and vanished, Apparating to Merlin knew where.

She took a deep breath, keeping her back straight as she turned to look at Nezu.

"So, eh – What type of things we can do here before school starts?" Harry asked.

Nezu beamed and clapped his paws, "Well, why don't we start with a tour?"

 **00**

Harry lay flat on her back, staring at the white ceiling of her room.

She had woke up hours ago and hadn't been able to go back to sleep despite how early it was. It was finally her first day of school and Harry felt a little nervous. In a way, it was like she was a small eleven years old once more; fretting over her new school and her future classmates.

At least, she thought, the last months had made it possible for her to get to know her teachers as well the school itself. Things would have been a lot worse for her if she had to worry about ending up with a Japanese version of Snape as her teacher.

Well, there was one teacher who loved to pick on her (Not that she didn't annoy or pick on him in return) but the man was ten times better than the sour Potions Master.

She sat up, turning her head to check the time on her Hedwig shaped clock; it was still six in the morning.

The green eyed witch sighed before scrambling out of the bed. She smiled a little at the softy snoring Hedwig perched on her little corner and walked to her vanity. Grabbing her hairbrush, she accidentally peered up at the mirror.

"You look horrible, dear." The mirror informed her.

"I'm going to ignore you." Harry grumbled, "Is far too early to argue with a magical mirror."

 _Of course_ she looked horrible.

For the last months, when her and her friends weren't enjoying their free time or studying a little more at Hermione's insistence, they were training for hours and hours under the supervision of the U.A. teachers. Learning to use the rings wasn't as easy as learning to use a wand and things only got worse when Nezu and some of the other teachers decided to add a little more of physical training to their repertoire.

Honestly, U.A's training methods were worse than Oliver "The Dictator" Wood's! Harry never thought that she would ever meet someone who was worse than him but she did.

And that definitely wasn't a good thing.

Finished with her morning routine, Harry opened her closet, stepping inside to find her he school's uniform.

After dressing herself, putting on her shoes and tying her hair in a French braid, Harry walked out of the closet and made her way back to the vanity, humming as she checked her reflection.

The mirror sounded exasperated as it spoke, "Are the glasses really necessary?"

"Yep." The green eyed girl said dryly.

Satisfied with her looks, Harry scanned her room in search of her messenger bag. It took a while but she found it on the floor beside her bed. As she picked it up, she found a book beneath it; Harry had been reading it before she fell asleep last night.

Like the majority of wizarding books, the pictures on it were all moving. Images of wizards in dark robes shot spells after spells as they dueled, using rings rather similar to her own as foci instead of wands. Under them, there was an explanation of different methods used to better control their magic when using a jewelry type focus.

After staring at it for a while, Harry snapped the book shut and moved to placed it over her desk.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast, do you want to come, Hedwig?" Harry asked gently as she approached her owl, patting her gently.

The owl, who had appeared on her room the morning after Harry's first day at the dorm, took her head from under her wing, blinking a little before nodding her head.

With Hedwig now perched on her shoulder, the witch walked out of her room and closed the door behind her. Quickly, she made her way to Ron's room's door.

"Ron, wake up!" She knocked on it much like how she had been doing for the past months, "I won't cook for you if you don't get ready in five minutes."

There was a panicked yell and the sound of a body hitting the floor. At this, Hedwig shot the door her best unimpressed look while Harry snorted. That reaction was _so_ Ron.

Shaking her head, the dark haired girl made her down the stairs; hers and Ron's room were in the fifth floor.

As she stepped into the kitchen, Hedwig flew to the table while Harry grabbed her Gryffindor themed apron and waved her hand, summoning everything that she would need to start making breakfast.

Humming, Harry was turning over the bacon when Hermione showed up a few minutes later.

"Morning, Harry." The older girl greeted her, taking a seat at the long table and placing her bag on the floor, "Excited for today?"

"A little." Harry said, finishing the bacon and starting to fry the eggs.

At least she wasn't as nervous as before.

"I can't wait for our lessons to start." Hermione said.

"It will only start tomorrow." Harry reminded her, "Today is just the opening ceremony."

"I know." Hermione rolled her eyes, "That doesn't mean I'm not excited! Also, I do wonder how the opening ceremony will work though."

Harry shrugged, "Nezu will more likely give a long speech just to see we all suffering."

By now, Harry had learned a lot about Dumbledore's furred friend. One of those things being that humans definitely weren't his all time favorite species.

" _Principal_ Nezu."

"Yeah, him." Harry snickered as her friend scoffed.

By the time Ron arrived in the kitchen, looking like he had fallen asleep in his uniform, Harry started making pancakes and a jar of orange juice.

"Why are we up so early anyway?" Ron grumbled, pilling his plate with food after Harry put the plates of egg and bacon, pancakes and blueberry scones on the table.

Hermione took a scone for herself as Harry poured some juice for both of them, "Because we can't be late for our first day."

She gave him a accusatory look. Harry snorted as she sat down.

Hermione never missed the opportunity to remind Ron of how late he was for their first Transfiguration lesson.

"Haffy as wafe two." He mumbled, his mouth full of bacon.

This time, it was the green eyed girl who shot him a look, "I was not. You may have forgotten this, but I was already at the room when you got there."

The red haired boy grumbled before yelped in pain, shaking his hand.

Hedwig glared at him, trying to peck him once more.

"Bloody hell – Harry, make her stop!"

Harry looked at the plate of bacon that he had been trying to reach for and snorted as she understood why her owl was so angry.

"Serves you right. I didn't make all the bacon for you." She wiggled her fork at him, "Stop stealing her half of it."

"Hoot!" Hedwig hooted in agreement and gave him her own version of a death glare and started eating the rest of the bacon.

"But I'm hungry."

"Eat something else then." Harry said, taking a bite of her pancake.

"Hoot!"

"Ouch!"

Harry and Hermione shared a look before they kept eating as if Hedwig wasn't trying to gouge Ron's eyes out of his head after he attempted to steal her bacon once more.

"Harry help!"

She drank her orange juice calmly, "Learn to accept the consequences of your actions, Ronniekins."

"Arg!"

 **00**

Hermione's classroom was on the other side of the building. Because of that, Harry and Ron found themselves walking in direction of their own classroom without the last member of the trio.

To be honest, Harry thought, it was a little strange to think that they won't share a single class with the bushy haired witch. At least they would see each other at lunch and after the classes ended for the day.

"Here it is, Class 1-A." Harry said as they stopped in front of their classroom's door.

Without further ado, the green eyed girl opened the door. The duo entered the filled classroom, sharing a look when they saw that almost everyone stopped whatever they were doing to stare at them.

"What's their problem?" Ron grumbled.

"We're foreigners." Harry replied. It was the only answer that would make sense to her.

Suddenly, Ron hissed lowly.

"Is that a giant caterpillar?" Ron used her as a shield as he stepped behind her, pointing a trembling finger to what looked like the biggest yellow caterpillar in the world.

Spiders were still Ron's greatest fear. But after their deadly encounter with Aragog and his children back in Second Year, the youngest Weasley Boy started to have an aversion for giant insects of any kind.

"No," Harry deadpanned, staring at the caterpillar snoring softly behind the teacher's desk. "It's worse… It's _Aizawa_."

At the name, the caterpillar twitched but didn't show any sign of waking up.

Aizawa Shouta – The annoying and lazy man who loved to pick on Harry and call her by her full name no matter how much she protested… And now, he was apparently her homeroom teacher, which, if she didn't misunderstood Hermione's explanation about the subject, was pretty much the same as a Head of House.

Aside from them, no one else seemed to have noticed their homeroom teacher.

"We got Snape's long lost brother?" Ron looked he didn't know if he was heart broken or horrified with this discovery. "I wanted Midnight."

Harry wrinkled her nose before rolling her eyes.

Of course he wanted Midnight as his Homeroom's teacher, she wasn't even a little surprised with that.

Midnight, also known as Kayama Nemuri when she wasn't using hero costume, was a nice woman. Harry liked her, she truly did… But the way the woman dressed and acted made her want to cringe. Midnight was like catnip for perverts.

Shaking her head, Harry walked to the noticeboard on the back of the room, her eyes focusing on the paper that was hung there. It was their seats assignment. Apparently, that was a thing in Japan.

"We won't be sitting next to one another." Ron lamented.

Harry hummed staring at her name on the paper; the Katakana used for her name had been one of the first things that she learned to read and write.

The dark haired girl grimaced a little.

 **Seat 5 –** _ロナルド・ウィーズリー_

 **Seat 18 –** _シェヘラザード・ポッター_

 _Our names in Japanese are ridiculous_ , she thought after a moment.

Her name, Scheherazade Potter, was written and read as Sheherazado Potta while Ron's name ended up as Ronarudo Uiizuri.

The Japanese Language butchered their names to epic proportions.

Oh, and speaking of translating something to Japanese or understanding the language itself…

"Which one is seat five?" Ron asked.

Harry pointed to his seat, "That one." Before he walked away from her, she patted his shoulder, "Don't forget the candies."

She had eaten the two necessary candies to understand and speak in Japanese before leaving the dorms but Harry was sure that Ron had forgotten about it. She knew she was right when Ron smiled sheepishly and took two familiar candies from the pocket of his jacket.

It was a good thing that she reminded the boy of the candies because not even one minute later, a tall boy with very dark blue hair, weird eyebrows and rectangular glasses approached them.

The three of them stared at each other before the boy spoke, every word being immediately translated in their mind,

"Good Morning, fellow classmates!" He bowed, "I'm Iida Tenya from Somei Junior High School."

"Er –" Ron gave her a helpless look but Harry shrugged, "I'm Ron, that's Harry… We're from Hogwarts…?"

"Where's it? You two look like foreigners."

"Britain,"

The boy brightened, "Oh! How different are British schools from Japanese ones?"

The two friends were spared from having to come up with an answer when there was the loudly sound of someone hitting their hands against a desk.

Turning around, Harry saw a blonde haired boy snarling at a squeaking green haired who was standing rather close to the doorway.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Deku?!" The boy bared his teeth, clenching and unclenching his hands as if he was ready to warp them around the other boy's neck.

The brown haired girl standing next to the green haired boy frowned, looking a little apprehensive.

Harry took hold of Ron's arm when he started moving to help the green haired boy. At her friend's confused look, Harry shook her head and made a gesture to the teachers desk.

The giant caterpillar was wiggling.

All those screams from the volatile blonde haired boy must have woken Aizawa up.

The yellow caterpillar stood up slowly, black eyes staring at the class with annoyance, "If you're here to socialize, then get out."

There was a moment of silence.

Most of her new classmates stared at Aizawa, some of them looking a little weirded out until the man unzipped his yellow sleeping bag, standing tall and more than a little intimidating.

Snape thought that he was scary but the Potions Master had a lot to learn. Even withunkempt appearance (his long messy black hair, the light dusting of facial hair on his face and the dark bags under his eyes), Aizawa's mere presence made people fear him

The man clicked his tongue, "My name is Aizawa Shouta, I'm your homeroom teacher."

 _Yay_ , Harry thought dryly, discretely shaking her fists in false cheer. A smirk tugged on her lips when she saw Aizawa's eyebrow twitch when he noticed her.

It looked like Nezu didn't warn the man that she would be in his class.

"He looks more like a hobo." A boy sitting rather close to her muttered.

Another one nodded, "He doesn't seem very mainly."

"Is he even a hero?"

"Silence." Aizawa didn't even raise his voice, he merely sent a look at the three boys.

The three boy snapped their mouths shut. The long haired man stared at them before taking out a pile of blue Gym uniforms and placing them over his desk.

"Quickly change into your gym uniforms, and follow me down to the field."

No one had the time to complain or question the lack of academic orientation or even the opening ceremony as Aizawa turned around and walked out of the classroom as if he heading to some kind of torture.

 _Typical Aizawa_ , Harry thought, rolling her eyes at the man's theatrics.

Harry found herself to be one of the first to stand up from her seat. She blinked a little at the boy with unique white and red hair but didn't say anything as she started to look for the Gym uniform with her name.

"Here." The boy offered it to her just as he was ready to leave the room.

"Thank you." Harry smiled.

Slowly, grey and turquoise blue eyes blinked. The boy stared at her before looking away and walking out of the classroom.

The witch raised her eyebrow.

Had she seen something like disappointment in his eyes? Or had that been nothing more than a trick of light.

"Do you know him, Harry?" Ron asked after finally finding his uniform and walking by her side to the changing rooms.

"No." She shook her head, frowning a little.

Did she?

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **TIMELINE!**

 **January 3, 2019 –** _The Trio and Dumbledore visit Fujitaka before heading to U.A._

 **January 4, 2019 –** _The Trio moves into the Height Alliance Dorms._

 **February 27, 2019 –** _The day in which the U.A's Entrance Exam happens._

 **April 9, 2019 –** _The First Day as Students of U.A_ **(** Sunday **)**

 **CURIOUSITY TIME!**

 **Seats Assignment:** _At U.A., Seats are assigned at the beginning of the year based on their student number which is based on alphabetical (hiraganical?) order. Class 1-A then would be:_

 **~Here is the front of the classroom!**

 ***There are the windows in this side - The desk is in the center (** Behind it is the board **) – the door is in that direction - close to the wall.**

 **16 –** Todoroki Shouto **11 –** Satou Rikidou **6 –** Uraraka Ochako **1 –** Aoyama Yuuga

 **17 –** Bakugou Katsuki **12 –** Shouji Mezou **7 –** Ojiro Mashirao **2 –** Ashido Mina

 **18 –** Scheherazade Potter **13 –** Jirou Kyouka **8 –** Kaminari Denki **3 –** Asui Tsuyu

 **19 –** Midoriya Izuku **14 –** Serou Hanta **9 –** Kirishima Ejirou **4 –** Iida Tenya

 **20 –** Yaoyorozu Momo **15 –** Tokoyami Fumikage **10 –** Kouda Kouji **5 –** Ron Weasley

 ***For those who didn't understand:** _Harry is sitting between Bakugou and Midoroya, and Ron is sitting at the last chair of his line and behind Iida._


	8. Chapter 8

**Enchantress**

 **Summary:** _"Remember kid, there's heroes and there's legends. Heroes get remembered but legends never die." – Babe Ruth, The Sandlot (1993). FemHarry._

 **Just a warning:** _FemHarry_ _, AU, Language, Clichés, Potter!Lily, Messed Up Timeline_

 **Just so you know (Name):** _The name Scheherazade means 'world-freer'. Scheherazade_ _is a legendary Arabic queen immortalized as the narrator of all one thousand stories in the_ _One Thousand and One Nights_ _. Her story is even more remarkable than the tales she tells though._

 **Just so you know (READ!):** _In case you never read the contents at the end of the story, I would suggest doing so. I added an_ **Bonus!** _for you guys and will keep doing so in certain chapters._

 **I don't own Boku no Hero Academia or Harry Potter!**

 **Chapter 8. A Not So Might Teacher**

It was ten minutes after he left the classroom and there were only four students standing in the field.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his pants, he eyed those five students, immediately recognizing the two thirds of the Troublesome Trio (Nezu was punishing him for something. There was no other explanation to why those two were in his class) as well Endeavor's son and Ingenium's little brother.

While waiting for the other brats to decide to show up, he took out a slip of paper out of the pocket of his pants, scanning its contents. He knew what Quirk his students but Aizawa couldn't say that he had ever been good with memorizing people names, especially when he was sure that more than half of the class would be expelled by the end of this test.

He pursued his lips slightly, raising his head and narrowing his eyes when the rest of his – possibly temporary – new students started to arrive one by one, gossiping between themselves.

" _Silence_." Shouta didn't need to raise his voice. All the brats stopped talking immediately.

How many times would he have to say this same word today?

"We'll be testing your Quirks," He continued before any of the brats dared to start speaking once more.

The long haired man wasn't in the mood of wasting any more time.

Quickly he explained about the _freestyle_ educational system used by U.A as well why they would be testing their Quirks; after all, they needed to know their limits and he wanted to see of they had the potential necessary to stay in the Department of Heroics as well see how they would all be acting. It was a good way to have a better sample of his students personalities.

He made a short pause for a second after finishing with his explanation.

Usually, he would call out the student who scored the highest in the practical exam to demonstrate what he wanted with the test. However, this time he would do something a little different.

"Scheherazade."

The aforementioned girl, who had been standing in the back of the group along Endeavor's son and Ronald, looked at him. He could see her eyebrow twitching.

"Yes," She made a pause, " _Sir_?"

 _Disrespectful little brat_ , he thought. Shouta didn't need to be a mind reader to know that she was insulting him somehow.

"Come," He made lazy gesture with his hand, "You'll be my lab rat."

"I'm so _happy_ that you _asked_ for my help." The British girl said flatly.

Her red haired cousin, being the supportive boy that he was, clapped his hands. The red haired boy snorted, ignoring her pout.

She reached the softball's pitch, standing inside the circle and grabbing the ball he threw at her without even looking.

The way he could neither understand nor erase hers and her cousin's Quirk annoyed him to no end but he knew those two (As well the last member of their trio) well enough by now to respect the control they had of their Quirk.

It was that control, that inner understanding of their strengths and weaknesses, that the other brats needed. That was why he picked up Scheherazade to make the first demonstration… Well, that and because he knew she would be annoyed for being used like that.

"Any restriction?" The dark haired girl asked.

He gave her a look, "No. Just use your Quirk and throw it as far as you can."

In others words; _Show off a little._

"Uh," Her lips twitched up as she hummed, understanding what he wanted, "If you say so."

Using both of her hands to cover the softball, she ignored the way her classmates were staring or whispering about her; confused about she was trying to do. Her cousin seemed to be the only one who had any idea of what she was doing because he muttered something under his breath in English.

When Scheherazade opened her hands once more, there was a tiny and bright golden ball in her palm. It was about the size of a large walnut and after the girl threw it without making all that much effort, it shook a and fluttering silver wings appeared.

Shouta blinked and – The digital meter he was carrying with him beeped. Taking the device from his pocket, he looked down, not all that surprised to see the result of Scheherazade's throw blinking back at him.

Without a single word, he turned the meter for his students to see.

"850.5 meters…?" Scheherazade muttered, unhappily as she looked down at her hands, "Could have been better… I need to train a little more…"

He hid his grin behind his scarf at those words.

Shouta hated to admit it but the annoying little brat was definitely his favorite student already. He approved of her way of thinking wholeheartedly – At least when she wasn't acting like a self-sacrificing fool.

"What happened it –"

"I didn't even see it move!"

"Holy shit! _What's_ her Quirk?"

"So we're free to use our Quirks the way we want? Man, the Hero Course is great!"

"That's so cool!"

Shouta's grin disappeared as fast as it had appeared. Scheherazade winced a little as his expression darkened. Quickly, she made her way back to her cousin, who had paled as he stared at him.

His students' ceased speaking, staring at him with wide eyes when they noticed the looming air surrounding him. Some of them, like the boy with the electric Quirk and the problem child from the Entrance Exam looked absolutely terrified.

" _Fun_ , you say… _Cool_ , you say…" Shouta sneered with a disturbing grin forming on his face, "What do you think, uh? That your stay as a student of the Department of Heroics will be all fun and games? What about this," He ran a hand through his hair, staring at them with wide and cold eyes, "The person who scores the lowest in this test will be deemed _hopeless_ and will be _expelled_."

Usually, Shouta didn't say anything about the expulsion until the end of the tests but those brats were asking for it.

There was a moment of tense silence as the students stared at him, shocked.

A girl with short brown hair stepped forward, "The lowest scorer will be expelled?!" She voiced her classmates thoughts out loud, "It's only the first day, that's totally unfair!"

"Unfair?" Shouta straightened his back as he spoke, "Natural disasters, highway pileups, rampaging villains…Calamity is always right around the corner. I'd that this world is full of _unfair_ things…"

He made a small pause before continuing speaking.

"Heroes are the ones who correct that _unfairness_. For the next three years, U.A. will run you through the wringer in order to train you for this." He smirked, "Go beyond. That's Plus Ultra! Use your strength to overcome these obstacles!"

His students showed different levels of determination at his words. By the corner of his eyes, the dark haired man noticed that Scheheraze placed her hands on her hips as she talked to with Ronald in rushed tones. The dark haired girl made a motion with her head toward him and Ronald shook his own head in response.

Shouta had no idea of what they were talking about but he knew that he wasn't going to like it, especially when Scheherazade grinned.

He would have to keep an eye on those two.

 _Troublesome brats_ , Shouta sighed.

 **00**

Harry had never thought that she would ever meet someone more nervous than Neville, but that was before she met Midoriya Izuku.

Watching as the green haired boy go through every single one of Aizawa's tests was almost as painfully as watch Neville try to brew a Potion under Snape's hateful gaze.

In other words, it was a _disaster_.

"Shouldn't he use his Quirk?" Ron asked, wincing a little as the boy once more got one of the lowest results; this time in the grip-strength test.

Midoriya wasn't all that bad, not really. But Ron was right in mention the boy's Quirk because if he didn't use it to at least try to get one high score then there was no doubt that he would end up in last.

"Maybe he is waiting for the right moment…?" Harry suggested, hesitantly.

There was a moment of silence before the duo shared a look as Midoriya walked to softball's pitch for the last test.

"The guy is going to be expelled, isn't he?"

"You mean if he doesn't do anything to impress Aizawa?" Harry raised her eyebrow, "Yep."

Their conversation was cut short as they heard the beep from Aizawa's digital meter and looked up to see the results.

Harry wasn't surprised to see _46 meters_ blinking in the screen for all them to see. Midoriya, however, looked like he couldn't believe what happened and it took her a quick glance in Aizawa's direction to understand what happened exactly.

The unkempt looking man's hair was floating widely around him and his eyes were wide and red instead of his usually tired and black eyes. The teacher had used his Quirk on the green haired boy.

"I erased your Quirk." Aizawa said, voicing her thoughts out loud.

Midoriya stared, trembling a little a he seemed to processes those words. Suddenly, he gasped and pointed at the older man.

"You're Eraserhead!"

"Who?" Ron muttered from beside her.

Harry snorted, "He means Aizawa's Hero Name."

"Ah."

"That ridiculous entrance exam..." Aizawa said, pulling his scarf a little as he glared at the boy, "Is completely irrational, especially when one considers that someone like you got in."

Harry closed her eyes, humming a little.

 _I see…_ , she though.

So _that_ was the problem.

Aizawa had complained about a certain reckless boy back on the day of the Entrance Exam when the dark eyed man came to train with her and her friends that afternoon. He must have been talking about Midoriya who, despite having saved a fellow examinee, hadn't impressed the Underground Hero.

 _Especially_ since the boy had used a power he clearly couldn't control and placed not only himself but also others at risk.

No matter how powerful someone's Quirk was, the lack of control and understanding could prove to be fatal. To be honest, it was the same thing with magic. That was why foci and magical schools existed; to help the children control the power they were born with.

Didn't anyone take the time to teach him how to control his Quirk properly? Didn't he know his own limitations?

"Harsh." Ron whistled at something that Aizawa said to Midoriya.

She hadn't been paying attention but the witch could imagine what was said.

Opening her eyes, she focused her attention on Midoriya. Harry tapped the arms of her shades, thinking a little. She was definitely interested on the boy's power now but would it be worth to check just to learn more about it…? Something told her that it was important but she was a little hesitant.

"I have given you your Quirk back..." Aizawa threw his head back, deactivating his Quirk and using his small green bottle of eye drops, "Try again. You have only one more chance." The man closed his eyes for a moment before glaring at the frozen boy. "Hurry up, I don't have all day."

By the expression on his face, Aizawa didn't think that the boy would be able to use his Quirk without breaking his whole arm like how he had done in the Entrance Exam.

Shaking, the green eyed boy looked down at the ball that was thrown to him. Midoriya was muttering to himself and, just when some of their classmates started to mutter about the possibility of him failing (The blonde haired with the explosive Quirk was rather vocal about it), the green eyed boy threw his arm back and –

The witch froze, feeling a change in the air. Even Ron, who had been staring up at the clouds in the sky with pure boredom, noticed it. The two magical teenagers stared as Midoriya threw the ball, sending it flying.

Instead of his arm, Midoriya ended up with only one broken finger, which was where he had focused his power on. However that wasn't important. Not to Ron. And not to her.

"Harry…" Her blue eyed friend was playing with his ring, as if he wanted to stun the green haired boy and get them away from him.

"I know, I noticed it."

She narrowed her eyes, observing the green eyed boy. It looked like there was more to him than she thought.

Quickly, Harry looked down, discretely pushing her shades down. It was for only a milliseconds, less even than the time she took to blink, but she had seen was enough to her.

She hummed.

 _How troublesome_ , Harry thought, looking at Midoriya with sharp eyes _. You're rather dangerous and uncontrollable aren't you?_

 **00**

Later that day, the Golden Trio found themselves sitting down for dinner, talking about their first day as U.A's students.

Hermione's spoke about her classmates, comparing them to some of the older Ravenclaws (Those who weren't as petty and arrogant as the ones who bullied Luna for being different) and gushing a little about how nice it was to able to speak to people who had similar interests as her own.

Harry and Ron, though, spoke about Aizawa and the _fascinating_ discovery they had made at the end of the man's test.

"Artificial?" Hermione blinked, startled, "How can a Quirk feel artificial?"

Harry slapped Ron's hand away as the red haired boy tried to steal one of her meatballs.

"Not _artificial_ per se," Harry said, "It just – It didn't feel like it belonged to him."

"If waf two powehufuw, two owf." Ron said, his mouth full of meatballs and the salad Harry had forced him to eat.

Hermione's brows knitted as she tried to translate whatever he just said. Suddenly she blinked, leaning back against her chair and gaining that thoughtful expression that Harry had come to associate with the bushy haired girl trying to solve a puzzle.

"So the boy in your class has a Quirk that is too powerful and old to be his…?"

She was speaking to herself but the younger witch still nodded, confirming her words.

"Not only that," Harry added, "It wasn't _one_ more power, it was like –" Harry tried to think of a way to explain, "Do you remember telling me about your Uncle? The one with a stocking piling Quirk?"

Although she was Quirkless, Hermione had always liked to study or research anything related to Quirks. Actually, she had a whole notebook filled with different Quirks, mostly belonging to people related to her.

Harry loved to hear her friend ranting about Quirks. There was always something knew to learn. Especially about her own Quirk.

Hermione nodded, "Yeah. My mother's brother; his Quirk works in a similar way as photosynthesis."

"Photo what?" Ron blinked, looking up from his plate.

The girls ignored him.

"Midoriya's Quirk seems to be similar. But instead of energy, he seems to have several different Quirks stored in his body… _Old_ Quirks." Harry explained, "Not only that... Hermione, even when he only used a very tiny fraction of his power, I could detect the presence of at least _eight_ individuals around him."

"It was freaky," Ron murmured, "As if he was possessed but not."

After Quirellmort in their First Year and Tominny in their Second Year, the Trio had trained themselves to notice things like possession and while Midoriya's situation didn't seem to be the same, it was still unsettling.

Hermione narrowed her eyes as she looked at the younger witch, "What do you think? Do we do something about him?"

Ron sat straight, looking interested.

The raven haired girl hummed, resting her chin against the palm of her hand. Calmly, Harry considered all options available to them, discarding some of them and reviewing others.

Finally, she made her decision.

"We need to gather more information for now." She said, "Hermione, can you try to find out more about stockpiling Quirks and if there's anything similar to Midoroya? Make sure to focus on Quirks that can be passed down from one person to another."

If Bakugou Katsuki was right when he insisted all day that Midoroya had been Quirkless then that meant that _someone_ gave that Quirk to the boy.

"Ron and I will keep an eye on him."

Ron knitted his eyebrows, "We won't try to ask him about it?"

 _Ask_ meaning drugging him and getting their answers. They had done worse things when trying to find an solution for their problems.

"No." She replied, "Leave him be."

 _For now_ was left unsaid but her friends heard it anyway as they nodded seriously, accepting her words as the end of this topic and starting to talk about their new and eccentric teachers.

Harry played with her fork, twisting it a bit as she hummed in thought.

Midoriya Izuku was one of those rare individuals that even stepping the wrong way as he walked changed his future, it was rather difficult for her to find out which extreme, which possibility was the most probable to happen.

Fortunately, if there was one thing that Harry Potter had learned after getting her Quirk, it was to play the waiting game when people like him were involved.

She could be patient.

And if he were to follow one of the _wrong_ paths… Well…

Harry smiled dangerously, eyes flashing behind her shades.

 **00**

Having seen their schedule, Harry had known that there was a lot more to the Department of Heroics than merely training for one day to fight criminals and give out interviews.

Their first day of classes showed that they not only couldn't they escape from important and usual subjects like Math (Which was taught by Ectoplasm) but they also needed to learn about and understand the laws and politics around the Hero's Industry.

After all, as their Heroes' Laws and Politics' teacher (Gang Orca) had not so kindly pointed out; one single twist of their lips at the wrong time and place could not only be used against them but also all other Heroes in the country. It didn't matter if you were a famous hero, a underground hero or a new hero; image was everything and the media was both your greatest ally and your greatest _nightmare_.

And let's be honest, Harry knew _very_ well just how nightmarish the media could be.

On Tuesday, after normal classes like English and Japanese (The first which taught by Present Mic and the later by Yoroi Musha), their more physical and hands-on classes truly started:

First, there was Non-Combat Hero Skills, which was taught by a Pro-Hero known as Wash. Since it was their first day, the wash machine themed Hero had mostly introduced them to what they would learning in this class – Things like espionage, conflict mediation, hacking, the codes used by forces like the firefighters or the police, and even a little bit of marketing.

After that there was Stealth, Trap Making and Capture Training, also known as STC. And as Ron was so fondly to say – _Bloody hell!_ Edgeshot was either the Japanese version of Oliver Wood or the ninja themed hero had given the Gryffindor some training tips because Harry thought that he was trying to kill them all with his training methods from hell; throwing kunais and shurikens, forcing them to run from bears (And where did he get those bears?!), make them run barefoot through a path of hot coal… And that was just the _first_ day! Harry was terrified of seeing how things would progress from then on.

Harry barely noticed when Lunch and then Math passed by. She, much like everyone else in 1-A, had been much more focused in sleeping like rocks. They needed the rest if they wanted to survive their Foundational Hero Studies class.

"Hey, Harry." Ron grumbled as he approached her desk, limping a little, "Did Mione give you any Potion this morning before we left the dorm?"

Bless Hermione and her forethought. Hadn't it been for her, they would have ended up like some of their classmates; laying limply against their desks and groaning in pain.

The green eyed girl looked up from her Math Homework, which she had decided to start already, and grabbed her bag.

"Here," Harry shoved three potions on Ron's face. "Pepper Up as well Pain and Muscle Reliever."

The red haired boy made a face but drank the Potions.

Ron shook his head as steam started coming out of his ears and nose. When he opened his eyes though, he seemed much more alert than before.

He drank the Pain and Muscle Reliever next before handing the bottles back to her.

None of their classmates seemed to be paying attention to them, which was a relief. Harry didn't think that she would be able to explain what the Potions were. Also, she didn't want to have to repeat over and over again that she couldn't provide any for them. Unfortunately, someone had yet to create a Potion that worked on Muggles.

"Who's going to teach Foundational Hero Studies?" Harry asked Ron as the red head sat next to her. The owner of the desk, Jirou Kyoka, was on the other side of the room, talking to a girl with pink skin and horns. "I wasn't really paying attention when Principal Nezu explained it…"

Ron thought about it, "I think it's that All Might guy."

Just as those words had gone through his lips, the door of their class was thrown open, making many of their classmates yelp or jump in fright.

"I AM HERE, COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" All Might, the Number One Hero of Japan and one of the only members of the staff that the Golden Trio hadn't meet yet, announced.

Harry and Ron stared.

Shouldn't a normal person just _walk_ through the door instead of kicking the door open and running inside the room as if there was a apocalypse going on outside of the building?

The green eyed witch gave him brownie points for trying but this guy definitely failed as a normal person.

"Is this guy related to Hagrid?" Ron asked, leaning closer to her so she could hear him.

Their classmates were being rather loud as they gossiped with excitement about being taught by someone like All Might or gushed over the man "Silver Age" outfit… Whatever that meant.

Harry felt rather uncomfortable as she heard they go on and on about the man; especially Midoriya, who sat behind her, and was muttering non-stop about All Might (By Merlin – Did this guy know that humans needed to breath? He never made a single pause until someone asked – or demanded in Bakugou case – for him to stop). It was reminded her of the way people sometimes spoke about her being the _Savior_ or the _Girl-Who-Lived_. And that smile…

She was getting _Lockhart_ vibes from it. Not in a creepy way but, like with the fake Professor, it certainly couldn't be genuine.

"He's tall and bulky enough to have giant blood…" Harry said after a moment.

Ron nodded mutely before standing up, walking back to his seat much like how others were doing. The blonde haired Pro-Hero watched them with piercing blue eyes as he waited until the class calmed down before he spoke.

"Welcome to Foundational Hero Studies!" Here, he made a pose.

Harry wrinkled her nose. By the corner of her eyes, she noticed Ron making a face at the man's dramatics.

It would have been fun to watch if it he wasn't starting to remind them more and more of Lockhart.

Hopefully, he was a better teacher than the other blonde.

All Might continued, "This is the class that will put you through all sorts of training to mold you into real heroes!"

He grinned a little wider when he saw that some of the students were leaning forward in their seats, barely containing their excitement.

"For our first class, we'll be having a mock scenario!" The blue eyed man took a card from somewhere and flashed showed it off so they could all see the golden letters on it, "IT'LL BE A BATTLE SIMULAAAATION!"

"Battle, uh." Bakugou cackled in front of her.

Midoriya, though, gulped so loud that Harry had to check if Ron hadn't heard it from the other side of the room.

"Of course," All Might announced, "Every Hero needs a costume!" The Hero started explaining about the forms her classmates had filled being admitted to school.

He had said something else but, to be honest, Harry had stopped listening.

Instead, she opened her bag and took out a small package. The raven haired girl examined it for a moment before standing up to follow the other girls to the changing rooms.

Different from the others, whose costumes were developed by the Department of Support, Harry's and Ron's costumes had been developed and designed by the same wizard who tailored every single uniform used by members of the ICW. The duo had no idea of who this wizard was but they knew that he was a Muggleborn and that he had placed several charms in their costumes.

Harry wished she knew who this wizard was though. She would love to curse him at the moment.

"What're you wearing?" Ron demanded to know when she walked out of the changing room, his face red with rage.

The witch grimaced, shifting her weight from one foot to another.

The last time she saw him like that, a suicidal Ravanclaw boy had used a prank spell to flash Ginny's panties for everyone to see.

"Definitely not something I would have asked for." Harry said, looking down at her costume.

Hermione would either find it elegant or she would have a fit when she saw this costume. Never mind what _Sirius_ would do when he finally saw her wearing it... Actually, on a second thought, maybe it was better if her Godfather never learned about it.

The red haired boy pursued his lips, taking a deep breath.

"I wish mine was more like yours…" She sighed. "How I'm going to move in this thing?" Harry gestured to herself.

She was wearing what seemed to be a diva's dress that shaped her body perfectly. The style of the long dress left her shoulders bare and had a side split that left her left leg exposed. The dress was red with golden details and had black edge cuff-lines. The dress looked like it was made of liquid fire, making her think of Fawkes, which was the best thing about it.

Harry was also wearing black high heeled string tie shoes, a thin jewel-line necklace (Of which she could _feel_ the protective magic within it) as well a customized red witch hat with a black and golden flower on the right side and a black cloth around it.

Ron, on other hand, was wearing a red overcoat that had the same fire effect as her dress. Underneath the coat, he was wearing a sleeveless black turtle-neck top and had a necklace similar to her own tied around his neck. He was also wearing black pants with golden linings on the outside side areas, and black boots shoes. His wizard hat was like her own, but more masculine and was lacking the flower.

 _The ICW must wish to show us off_ , Harry thought with a sigh, adjusting her hat after she finished tying her hair into an elaborated braid.

"I wonder what Hermione's costume looks like…" Harry mused as they started walking.

Even though their friend wasn't planning to be a hero, she was still part of the Golden Trio. Thus, the ICW had also sent a costume to her.

Ron snorted, "If it's a dress like yours, she'll more likely burn it."

Harry snickered.

She could see her bushy haired friend doing just that.

Together, they walked down the corridor and made a few turns until they reached the grounds where their Foundational Hero Studies class would take place.

It was a cloudy and cold day, and as she was stared at the giant replica city, Harry couldn't help but shudder a little. The whole place looked more like a ghost town to her; like one of those you see in Muggle movies.

"Looking good there, Harry." One of the boys, a blonde haired boy whose name she couldn't remember, grinned at her.

Looking around, she saw that all the boys were staring, either gaping, blushing or acting like idiots…

"10 out of 10." A plain black haired boy with a tape based Quirk of all things, sent her a thumbs up.

…Just like that.

Ron glared at them, "What did you say to my cousin?"

Harry looked up exasperated before turning her attention to the other girls as they surrounded her, praising her choice in costume and how elegant she looked.

"Are you thinking being a witch themed hero, Harry?" Yaoyorozu, a girl with black hair tied up in a ponytail, smiled, "It's such a nice idea!"

Ashido, a girl with pink skin and horns, squealed, "The material of this dress is beautiful!"

"You look so pretty." Uraraka, a girl with brown hair and round face called Uraraka, gushed, "Like, really elegant!"

The other girls agreed with enthusiasm while the teenager witch blushed at how nice they were being.

Harry couldn't remember the last time someone said she looked pretty in a dress.

Meanwhile, Ron had stepped to the side to hide Harry from the other boys' view as he sneered at the two idiots that had dared to look at one of his sisters (And that was exactly what Harry and Hermione were) like – Like – He didn't even want to _think_ about it.

"Nothing, man." Plain boy said after a moment, laughing nervously as he pushed his friend away and they hurried to the far back of the group.

Ron watched them go with narrowed eyes before he huffed, crossing his arms. That would teach them to leave Harry alone.

He never noticed that it wasn't _his_ glare that scared the boys off.

The duo of idiots looked back, only to shiver when an certain boy with mismatched eyes boy pursued his lips and stared back with cold fury. They immediately looked away, sharing a look and nodding to themselves.

"Harry is off limits." Kaminari Denki stated.

His friend, Sero Hanta, nodded, "Otherwise Todoroki will kill us."

 **00**

Harry stood beside Ron as All Might's booming voice called for his students attention. They had all moved to one of the buildings inside the fake city, more especially to what looked to be a watch room filled with TV screens.

"Ok, students!" All Might made a pose, "It's time for me to explain our Battle Training simulation of the day!"

Distracted, Harry looked around, taking into her classmates' costumes. Some of them were rather interesting while others made her snort with amusement; Midoriya, for example, was dressed as what one would think was a green bunny at first glance – At second glance though, it was possible to see that he had clearly based his looks on All Might.

And by the way the blonde haired man was avoiding to look at the nervous boy, he had noticed it.

"Sensei!"

Harry blinked, looking away from Midoriya and turning her attention toward Iida Tenya, the dark haired boy who had introduced himself to her and Ron on their first day as U.A's students.

She raised a brow at his costume. The boy looked rather cool, even though he reminded her of one of those robots Dudley used to collect when they were kids. What was the name of those things again...? Ah, yes, Gundam.

With his hand raised up, Iida continued, "We appear to be in the same field used in the entrance exam. Will we once again be performing cityscapes maneuvers?"

"Wow," Ron mouthed, "Hermione-like much?"

Harry snorted, lowering her head to hid her grin with an perfectly manicured hand.

Clearing his throat, All Might started explaining the exercise.

It wasn't hard to understand: They would be divided up into pairs and then assigned to roles of villains or heroes. The villains had to protect a fake bomb made of paper mâché while it was the heroes job to either apprehend both villains or the bomb in order to win. The duo had 15 minutes to do this and they didn't do their job in time or if they ended being taken out of commission, the villain team would win.

It was simple enough and a good way for All Might to learn what they could do and how well they worked with others but…

"What about basic training?" A green haired girl with a frog themed costume, and whose name Harry quickly recalled to be Asui, tilted her head to the side and tapped a finger on her chin as she finished the witch thoughts process.

All Might gave her a thumbs up, "Practical experience will teach you the basics!"

Harry grimaced.

No.

Nope.

Not gonna work.

Wasn't this class called _Foundational_ Hero Studies? Didn't that meant the basics? Like, shouldn't he teach them which part of a building could and couldn't destroy without bringing the building down? Or even how they should check if there were civilians somewhere in the perimeter and how to evacuate them to safety?

 _This is going to be a disaster_ , Harry rubbed her eyes. _Someone is going to get seriously hurt._

"He," Ron eyed All Might as the man tried to answer all questions aimed his way – And was he holding a cheat sheet? "He isn't a very good teacher, is he?"

"He's better than Lockhart at least." Harry said dryly.

But then again, _anyone_ was a better teacher than Lockhart (Well, not Umbridge, _but still_ ).

"Point." Ron nodded after a moment of consideration.

All Might moved through the crowd of students, matching up partners at random. Ron was partnered to the boy with mismatched eyes, who she had learned was called Todoroki Shouto (Why did it feel like she had heard that name before…?), as Team B while Harry ended up with Yaoyorozu Momo as Team C.

"I hope we can work well together!" Momo, as she had asked Harry to call her, smiled gracefully.

Harry smiled back, "Same here."

Maybe this exercise wasn't going to be so bad. At least she hadn't ended up with Bakugou.

Poor Iida...

"Alright!" All Might said, walking to the table on the center of the room. "Let's decide who will be heroes and who will be villains!"

There were two lottery box over the table; apparently, he was going to let lucky decide who would be going against who.

All Might shoved both hands inside the two boxes, and Harry had to hold back a laugh at how much enthusiasm he was emitting.

She smiled a little. That seemed the first time since she saw him early in the classroom for the first time that All Might looked more genuine and relaxed.

It was rather nice.

"The first Villain Team will be…" All Might made a pause showing the small red ball for everyone to see, "Team D!"

Bakugou and Iida perked up, the later grinning madly.

"As for our Heroes…" All Might grinned, taking out a white ball from the its box, "Team A!"

Midoriya whimpered from beside his partner, Uraraka, who cheered.

The green eyed witch eyed the two teams before raising her head up, staring at the ceiling as she moved her shades down the bridge of her nose.

Explosions of colors invaded her eyes and her nose itched at the smell of smoke. The most interesting thing though, was the _unchanging_ outcome presented to her.

She closed her eyes, feeling a little lightheaded for a second. Organizing, her thoughts, she couldn't help but let out a long sigh escape from her lips.

Forget what she said early, this exercise was going to be a utter disaster.

At least she wasn't the one attracting trouble this time.

 _Cheers_ , she thought, _to small miracles_.

 **Hope you liked it and please, don't forget to:**

 **Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

 **-Cissnei.**

 **BONUS!**

 **Hermione Granger's Quirk Analysis Book II**

 **Pages 36 – 38**

 **Name:** _Lily Evans Potter_

 **Quirk Name:** _Pathokinesis_

 **December 12, 2014**

 _I just found out Miss Potter had a Quirk. […] But it seems like, instead, Harry's Quirk is a combination – mutation – of both of her parents Quirks._

 _[…]_

 _I really want to ask Harry about her mom Quirk but I'm a little hesitant. She never speaks about her parents. […]_

 _[…]_

 _For now, I can only make speculations […]._

 **January 13, 2015**

 _Harry was kind enough to let me write about her mom's Quirk. That's so exciting! I don't think I have written about a Quirk that didn't belong to one of my relatives. […]_

 _[…]_

 _Emotions are complex. They have been described as discrete and consistent responses to internal or external events which have a particular significance for the organism. They are brief in duration and consist of a coordinated set of responses, which may include verbal, physiological, behavioral, and neural mechanisms._

 _In addition, relationships exist between emotions, such as having positive or negative influences, with direct opposites existing. The contrasting and categorization of emotions describes how emotions are thought to relate to each other._

 _[…]_

 **(** Here Hermione drew an scheme to explain the relationships between every emotion and how they affect an human being **)**

 _[…]_

 _From what Professor Dumbledore was able to tell Harry, Miss Potter could sense, transfer and manipulate emotions, including feelings, moods and their affects, of themselves, people, animals and other creatures, whether by increasing, decreasing, causing or otherwise channeling emotions, even manifesting the emotional energy to physical level._

 _That is one of the most powerful Quirks I have ever encountered and I can see where Harry got some of the more terrifying (For others) aspects of her own Quirk, even if the green eyed girl seems to have inherited more of her father's._

 _[…]_

 _The limits of Miss Potter's Quirk were endless! She could have done so much; both good and bad. […]_

 _[…]_

 **January 14, 2015**

 _[…] Professor Dumbledore told us that back in her Third Year, Miss Potter broke her own rule about using her Quirk at school to defend one of her friends. […] After Padfoot had made her friend cry, Miss Potter had caused an short-term change in his emotions, making feel guilty and miserable, every time he saw Marlene McKinnon. […] The exact length of the effect is unknown but Professor Dumbledore thinks that the reason Padfoot broke down two days later and had to say under the care of Mind Healers for more than a week was because his mental shields were weak. […] He had never again dated an Gryffindor Girl nor could he look at Miss McKinnon without blanking out. Professor Dumbledore couldn't prove it but he knew that Miss Potter had been the culprit._

 _[…]_

 **January 15, 2015**

 _Limitations that I can deduce from the little I know about Lily Potter's Pathokinesis:_

 _~Manipulation and induction must have been stopped only by Mental Shields (Miss Potter may or may have not been able to break certain barriers. If Harry can break though Professor Snape's shields then I don't doubt that her mother could do the same to others Masters Occlumens)._

 _~Must have required a lot of psychology knowledge and specialized training to reduce the chances of any side-effects (Harry had to do it at least) and to keep her own emotions in control._

 _[…]_

 _~May have been limited to certain number of targets at a time._

 _~May have been limited to a certain range, including touch or a look into the eyes of target._

 _[…]_

 _~Some of the applications used may have caused emotional backlash (Maybe even physical if some of the backlashes of Harry's Quirk is anything to go by)._

 **January 17, 2015**

 _[…]_

 _I really wish I had been able to meet Miss Potter. From what I heard, though, Harry and her mother are very similar. […] Harry was really happy when I told her that she was like her mom in several aspects… I don't think I had ever seen her smile like that… It's nice…_

 _[…]_

 **TIMELINE!**

 **February 27, 2019 –** _The day in which the U.A's Entrance Exam happens._

 **April 9, 2019 –** _The First Day as Students of U.A_ **–** _Quirk Assignments Happens_ **(** Sunday **)**

 **April 10, 2019 –** _Real First Day_

 **April 11, 2019** _ **–**_ _Foundational Hero Studies Class with All Might_ **(** Tuesday **)**

 **CURIOUSITY TIME!**

 **~Here is the ranking from the Quirk assignment!**

 **1st** _Yaoyorozu Momo_

 **2nd** _Shoto Todoroki_

 **3rd** _Scheherazade Potter_

 **4th** _Bakugou Katsuki_

 **5th** _Iida Tenya_

 **6th** _Tokoyami Fumikage_

 **7th** _Shoji Mezou_

 _ **8th**_ _Ojirou Mashirao_

 **9th** _Ronald Weasley_

 **10th** _Kirishima Eijirou_

 **11th** _Ashido Mina_

 **12th** _Uraraka Ochako_

 **13th** _Kouda Koji_

 **14th** _Rikidou Sato_

 **15th** _Asui Tsuyu_

 **16th** _Aoyama Yuuga_

 **17th** _Sero Hanta_

 **18th** _Kaminari Denki_

 **19th** _Jirou Kyoka_

 **20th** _Midoriya Izuku_

 **~Here are the teams for the Heroes VS Villains Exercise!**

 **Team A** _Mirodiya_ ** & **_Uraraka_

 **Team B** _Todoroki_ **& **_Ron_

 **Team C** _Yayorozu_ **& **_Harry_

 **Team D** _Bakugou_ **& **_Iida_

 **Team E** _Aoyama_ **& **_Mina_

 **Team F** _Rikidou_ **& **_Kouda_

 **Team G** _Kimanari_ **& **_Jirou_

 **Team H** _Funikage_ **& **_Asui_

 **Team I** _Ojirou_ ** & **_Shoji_

 **Team J** _Kirishima_ **& **_Sero_


End file.
